Baby Baby!
by TeamTwilight26
Summary: COMPLETE! Bella and Edward get an unexpected surprise but Bella keeps it a secret. Will she tell Edward? And if she does tell him what will happen next? Really good! I promise you won't be disappointed! AWARD WINNING! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**!!!!!!!STORY DISCLAIMER!!!!!! **

**I OWN THE PLOT AND A FEW CHARACTERS BUT _TWILIGHT_ IS THE PROPERTY OF MRS. S MEYER! :D**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1!

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening to me. How could this happen?

The thoughts rampaged through my mind as I stared at the offensive little device in my hands. Pregnant? How could I be pregnant? We were always so careful.

Oh god! What have I done? We only just moved in together. Literally I unpacked the last box yesterday.

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. What was I going to do? Edward's music was just taking off in a big way. This could ruin his career.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call out to me.

"In here." I called back.

"Are you okay Love? You've been in there a long time." He sounded worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." I assured him, trying to disguise the strain in my voice. I knew I couldn't completely fool him but I didn't want him to get any more worried than he already seemed to be.

"Can I come in?" He asked softly knocking on the door.

"Just give me a minute." I pleaded as I jumped up to dispose of the three positive tests. After quickly wrapping the used test in toilet paper and washing my face I moved over and unlocked the door.

Edward face contorted into a mask of pain and worry when he saw me. Did I really look that bad? "Bella? What's wrong? What happened?" He pleaded as he wrapped him arms tightly around me. It took all my energy to not breakdown again as he held me.

"It's nothing." I whimpered, burying my face in his shoulder.

He held my body away from his so he could look me in the eye as he spoke. "It's not nothing if it's hurting you Love."

"Really it's fine." I sniffed. Then I remembered something. "Don't you have a meeting to get to?"

"You're more important. I'm sure I can move some things around." He didn't look confident about this last statement.

"No, you should go. Besides I need to get to work anyway." I managed a small smile in an attempt to convince him everything was okay.

"Are you sure?" He looked sceptical.

"Uh huh!" I nodded frantically.

"Okay Love. I'll be back at three." He came over and gave me a quick kiss before he ran out the door. "I love you sweetheart." He called back as the door closed.

As soon as the door closed I broke down again. My knees gave out and I fell to the floor as the violent sobs shook my body. I tried to calm myself but every time I only succeeded in making myself more and more upset.

Eventually I was able to calm myself down enough to call and get the day off work. Angela was worried about me but when I promised to be there the next day she decided to leave me be.

Once that was done I quickly threw on some clothes - not caring what they were, or if they matched - grabbed the bag of trash from the bathroom and made my way downstairs to my car.

Twenty minutes later I was frantically knocking on the door of the only person I knew who could help me with this mess.

**

* * *

**

This is my first story using this account. I hope you like it.

**Ages: Bella – 23, Edward -25**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2!**

**BPOV**

"Bella? What are you doing here dear?" Esme asked when she answered the door.

"Oh Esme." I cried throwing myself into her arms.

"Bella? Bella what's happened? Is Edward okay?" She sounded really worried.

"I...I...I..." I couldn't get enough air into my lungs to form a complete sentence.

"Okay Bella calm down. Deep breath..." I inhaled and exhaled loudly.

She led me over to the sofa before she sat down on the coffee table so she could look me in the eye. "Now what happened?"

"I've ruined his life." I sobbed.

"Shhhhhhhhh Bella...Calm down. Whatever do you mean? Has he said that to you? Did you have a fight?" She was genuinely concerned about my current state.

"No. He doesn't know. I can't tell him."

"Can't tell him what?" She coaxed.

"His music is so important to him and everything is going so well. This will jeopardise everything he's worked so hard for. I can't believe I let this happen."

"What happened Bella? I need you to tell me." She stressed sounding more and more worried by the minute.

"I'm pregnant." I wailed cradling my head in my hands. "I'm so sorry Esme. I didn't mean for this to happen. We were always so careful." I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I didn't want to see the disappointment or potential anger her stare might hold.

"Are you sure?" Was all she said.

"I took three tests. They were all positive."

Suddenly I felt a hand under my arm pulling me up and off the sofa. This scared me more than anything that had happened this morning. Was she kicking me out? What would she say to Edward? My blood ran cold at the thought of leaving him.

"Esme? Where...?" I began in a slightly frantic tone.

"I'm taking you to the doctor." She answered. "I want to make sure my daughter and grandchild are healthy."

She called me a daughter. She was helping me? I felt immense relief as I realised I wouldn't have to leave Edward. But what would I tell him? Could I tell him? What will he do when he finds out? I started to feel ill as I imagined several very upset scenarios.

I was drawn from my terrifying thoughts when Esme forced me into one of her coats claiming it was irresponsible for me to leave the house in this current weather without one. She then proceeded to herd, there was no other word for it, me down to the parking garage and into her car.

---

"Congratulations Miss Swan." The doctor chirped as she pranced back into the exam room with my test results. "You and the baby are doing very well. Now I need you to start taking these," She held out a prescription for some prenatal vitamins. "Normally we encourage mothers to take these before they conceive, but if you start now there is no reason they won't work just as well. Here is some literature you can read," She handed me some brightly coloured pamphlets, "and I can arrange for an appointment with an OB/GYN if you need one of those."

"We've got that all under control thank you doctor." Esme assured her. I was too numb to talk. I mean I knew I was pregnant, three tests can't be wrong, but somehow having a professional tell me made it all seem so much more real.

"Congrats again Bella." The doctor called as she left the room. I felt as though I was going to be sick.

"Bella?" Esme called my name trying to get my attention.

I couldn't answer her. I felt as though if I opened my mouth I would throw up.

"Bella, don't worry. Everything will work out. Edward a good man he'll do the right thing. That how I raised him." She said the last bit jokingly.

"That's just it," I whispered trying to keep myself from being sick. "He'll drop everything to be with me during this. I can't let him just abandon his dreams just for me. It's not fare." I was crying again.

Esme came over and pulled me into her arms. "It will all work out Bella. You just look after yourself and the baby right now. We'll worry about the rest later."

"How am I going to tell him Esme?" I sobbed.

"You'll figure it out. Now...let's go and get you some lunch. I'll bet anything you haven't eaten all day. We can't have you getting ill now can we?" She mock scolded me as we left the hospital.

"Thank you Esme."

"It's my pleasure sweetheart."

---

"Where are you going Bella?" Esme called when she heard me opening the front door.

"I thought I'd go for a walk?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

I turned to see Esme emerge from the kitchen where she was starting to make dinner. "Okay, but don't stay out too long it looks like it's going to rain."

"I'll be back soon." I promised as I closed the door.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs everyone. You made me so happy.

**I hope to have more out soon, but I'm a little busy at the moment. Hopefully I can work out a good update schedule soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3!**

**EPOV**

I miss Bella so much on days like today. When I would have to run off to a meeting early in the morning and she would still be at work when I returned home in the afternoon. Eight to nine hours a day was too long to be away from my angel.

Today was harder than most. I'd never seen her so upset before this morning.

_Flashback -_

_I woke up expecting Bella to be lying in my arms like every other morning, but she wasn't there. I just assume she was downstairs so I dressed and made my way out of the bedroom. I called out for her expecting a reply from the direction of the kitchen and was rewarded with a reply from inside the bathroom. Had she been in there the whole time? I'd been getting ready for well over twenty minutes_

"_Are you okay Love? You've been in there a long time." I said as I made my way over to the bathroom._

"_Yeah I'm fine." She called out. She sounded like she was crying. What had happened to my angel to make her cry? _

_I gently knocked on the door to announce my presence and asked, "Can I come in?" _

"_Just give me a minute." She called back. I could hear her shuffling around in the bathroom. What was she doing? Was she hiding something from me? Seconds later I hear the water go off and Bella unlocked the door._

_Her normally pale cheeks were slightly pink, but it wasn't the beautiful blush I spent hours every day trying to bring to her cheeks. No; she'd been crying. It broke my heart to see her eyes all red and moist like they were. Her beautiful auburn hair was wet and hanging limp over her shoulders. She was still breathtaking as always but something about the way she was holding herself made her seem so much for fragile than usual. Like even the slightest breeze could break her._

"_Bella? What's wrong? What happened?" I all but demanded as I pulled her into a tight embrace. I needed to know what was causing her so much pain. She deserved to be happy always and I would not stand aside and let anything hurt her._

"_It's nothing." She whimpered into my shoulder._

_I knew that was a lie. I held her away from my body so I could look her in the eyes. She was so easy to read when I could see her eyes. But she wouldn't look at me. This caused my heart to give another painful twinge. _

"_It's not nothing if it's hurting you Love." I need her to let me in._

"_Really it's fine." She assured me. But I could see the pain in her eyes. Suddenly the pain was replaced with a strange look of recognition. "Don't you have a meeting to get to?" She asked me._

_I couldn't believe she was considering how this will affect my schedule. _

"_You're more important." I informed her, "I'm sure I can move some things around." As soon as the words left my mouth I knew they weren't true. Jasper would kill me if I asked him to reschedule my meeting again._

_Bella seemed to realise this. "No, you should go. Besides I need to get to work anyway." She gave me a sad smile. _

"_Are you sure?" I didn't really want her going to work this upset, but I knew she was too stubborn to listen to me if I asked her not to. _

"_Uh huh!" She said nodding her head frantically. It was almost like she wanted me gone._

_I knew I wouldn't get anything else out of her this morning. "Okay Love. I'll be back at three." I looked at my watch and saw I was already late. I gave her a quick kiss and practically ran out of the apartment. "I love you sweetheart." I called out as the door closed._

_End Flashback -_

I was worried the whole time I was away from her. Jasper was frustrated with me for not paying enough attention in the meeting so he left me alone at the recording studio all morning. With nothing to distract me from my fears I just sat at my piano and did nothing.

By one o'clock I couldn't take it anymore. I called Jasper and told him I was leaving for the day and sped home hoping Bella had reconsidered and not gone to work today.

As soon as I pulled in to the garage and saw her car was gone I felt my heart plummet to my stomach. She wasn't here.

I decided I would surprise her at work and take her to lunch in the hopes that I could cheer her up. I ran upstairs to make myself more presentable then I climbed into my car and sped off towards the publishing house where Bella worked.

I stopped at a small flower vendor and picked her up a bouquet of daisies. I had learnt long ago that any other flowers just would work for Bella. I wanted to buy her roses, freesias, lilies and several other more extravagant flowers but she wouldn't let me. She insisted on daises, claiming they were plain and simple like she was and therefore more appropriate. I disagreed, but Bella is one of the stubbornest women I've ever met.

I got several lust filled glances from a group of older women in the elevator on my way up to Bella's floor but I tried to ignore them. When we reached the 15th floor I nearly ran into Angela, Bella's boss, as I attempted to exit the elevator too fast.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She asked as she readjusted the pile of books and papers in her arms.

"I came to see Bella." I thought that would be obvious.

"But she's not here." Angela informed me looking concerned.

"What?" I didn't understand where was she? She said she was going to work.

"She called this morning and told me she was feeling unwell and wouldn't be in until tomorrow."

"She told me she was going to work." I said, more to myself than Angela.

"I'm sorry Edward, but she hasn't been in all day. Please excuse me." She stepped around me and hopped into the elevator.

Where was Bella? Had something happened to her? I couldn't bring myself to consider the possibility of something happening to her.

I could see Jessica making her way over towards me so I ran to the elevator and made my way back to my car.

I tried her cell but it just rang out. I slammed my phone shut on the stupid modulated voice telling her phone was out of service. Next I called the hospital to see if she'd been admitted but my father assumed me she was not there. I decided to call home again to see if she'd gone back but all I got was our cheesy voice message that we had recorded the other day when she'd officially moved in with me.

By this time it was about four o'clock and I was becoming frantic.

In a spur of the moment decision I called my mother. Maybe she would have some idea where Bella had gone or where I should look. I was almost about to hang up when my mother answered. But it wasn't in the way I expected.

"Bella?" She asked.

Finally someone could tell me about Bella's whereabouts. "No Mum its Edward. You wouldn't happen to know where Bella is would you?" I asked.

"No darling. She was here earlier but I haven't seen her in a couple of hours."

"What do you mean?" I was worried again.

"She came over this morning and we spent the morning together. Then after lunch she said she was going for a walk and she hasn't come back yet. She didn't take her keys and her car is still here."

Oh god! What's happened to my angel?

"Esme what time did she leave exactly?" I asked, strangely my voice sounded a lot calmer than I felt.

"I don't know exactly but it was around two. I honestly thought she'd be back by now."

"Mum can you meet me at my apartment? Bring Bella's things okay?" I watched the rain pour down outside my car windows. I hoped Bella wasn't out in that.

"Okay Edward. I'll be there soon." She said before she hung up.

I was home in less than five minutes with the speed at which I was travelling. While I was waiting for Esme to arrive I called everyone I could think of asking if they had seen Bella. No one had seen her all day.

"_Calm down Edward." _My sister Alice pleaded over the phone_._ _"You'll find her. Don't worry."_

"Alice how can I calm down? My girlfriend," Oh how I hated calling her that, it was such a meek title. I wanted to be able to call her my fiancée or maybe even wife. Not that I was good enough for her by any means, but I would spent every waking moment trying to be enough for her. "My girlfriend is MISSING!" I was really aggravated now.

"_Don't talk to my wife like that Cullen."_ Jasper yelled from the other end of the line.

"Well what would you do if Alice went missing?" I retorted.

"_You're not helping anyone right now Edward." _Alice said calmly.

I was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. "I've got to go Alice. Bye." I vaulted over the back of the couch and flung open the door. There was my mother standing there holding Bella's bag with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Edward." She sobbed.

"It's not your fault Mum." I assured her as I wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me back just as furiously.

"It is," She whimpered. "I should have gone with her."

"Shhhhhhhhhh...It's okay Mum." I soothed her rubbing circles on her back.

"No it's not. Anything could have happened to her." I flinched at the thought of someone hurting my Bella. I didn't want to even consider the possibility of something going wrong.

"Don't say stuff like that." I begged my mother. "I'm going to go out and look for her. But I need you to say here in case she comes home on her own. Can you do that for me?" Esme nodded meekly.

"Okay. I love you Mum. I'll see you soon." I pecked her on the cheek and left the apartment in search of my angel.

**

* * *

**

I know Edward sounds heaps possessive with all of his "my Bella"s and "my angel"s but it's the only way I could convey how much he loves her. He's not a psycho :)

**Please review! It makes me sad that no one is telling me what they think :( I accept both anonymous and signed reviews :D Thank you to ISolemlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood for her review for the last chapter.**

**Also please let me know if there are any typos. I am only human so I do miss things :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4!**

**BPOV**

I don't know what made me come to this place. I had not planned it. But somehow I had ended up here, sitting on a park bench in the pouring rain. I knew I should go home and that being out in this weather was no good for me or my baby, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to go home and face Edward.

Yes I love him and I miss him but I knew that if I went home he'd want to talk about this morning. I'd have to tell him....or lie to him. Neither option was particularly appealing right now. I needed space and time to think.

I wanted someone to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright no matter what. Someone who I could confide in.

I want my mum. It was time like this when I wish she was still here. Every girl needs their mother when they have their children. Esme was the best substitute anyone could ask for but it still wasn't the same.

I found my thoughts drawn back to earlier this afternoon when I had left Carlisle and Esme's apartment. I had wandered around aimlessly for what seemed like hours. All around me were people just going about their daily business. Always moving, never slowing down. No one took any notice of anyone around them.

No one but me.

I saw the money driven career types yelling into their phones as they walked. I saw the students for the local schools mucking about on their way home. I saw the lovers sitting in the cafe windows or walking hand in hand, looking into each other's eyes and contemplating how much they love one another.

And then there was me.

I felt like I was encased in a bubble. Cut off from the rest of the world.

I was alone.

I somehow ended up in the park. I don't remember what made me come to this place but there I was in the place where all of this started.

_Flashback –_

_I couldn't believe I was late for class again. I clutched my books closer to my chest as I half ran through the park on my way to the campus. Why did it have to be today? Of all the days when my truck could have died it had to be today._

_The wind was blowing my hair around like crazy making it very difficult to see where I was going. As a result I managed to run straight into another person, successfully scattering both of our books and papers._

"_I'm so so so so sorry." I apologised as I bent down to pick up the fallen books. "I wasn't watching where I was goi-"_

"_Don't worry about it." A melodic voice cut me off. "I should have been paying more attention to where I was going."_

_I picked up the last of our books and straightened up. I noticed that I had accidentally picked up one of his books by mistake. I pulled my hair out of my eyes and went to offer him the book. My hand froze halfway._

_Standing there in front of me was the single most gorgeous person I'd ever seen in my whole life. His eyes, which were now boring into mine, were the most stunning shade of green. I could have stared into them for eternity and never tire of them. All of his features were angular and strong. A real Adios. His hair was the most unusual shade of bronze and way the wind was terrorising it only made it look better. The same, I'm sure, could not be said for mine._

_After a few minutes I realised I was still staring at him and I quickly averted my eyes. Without looking up at him I held the book up again._

"_I believe this is yours."_

"_Thank you...?" He trailed off. It took me a minute or two to figure out that he was waiting for my name._

"_Oh! Sorry. Bella, Bella Swan." I said holding out my hand._

"_Well Bella, Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen." As soon as our hands touched it felt like a bolt of lightning had run up my arm. Altogether not an unpleasant experience._

"_Nice to meet you too." I answered shyly._

"_Are you headed somewhere?" He asked gesturing to all of my books._

_Oh my god. Class! "Yeah." I replied quickly "I'm actually late for something." My professor was going to kill me._

"_May I accompany you?" He asked._

_Did I just hear that right? This god wanted to walk me to class? _

"_S..s..sure." I stuttered. I hope he thought that was because of the cold. "I'm headed this way." I pointed in the direction of the university._

"_You're a student?" He asked as we started to walk._

"_Yeah I'm a junior. What about you?" I asked trying to steer the conversation away from me._

"_I graduated last year." He informed me. That would make him about two years older than me?_

"_What was your major?" I questioned._

"_Music, mainly composition." Talented and creative. Impressive!_

"_What about you Miss Swan?" He asked._

"_English literature. I love to read and play around with story ideas. I hope to get a job in a publishing house or something."_

"_I think you'd be good at that." He smiled at me and I nearly melted._

"_You barely know me." I blurted out before I could think it through. "I...I mean... what makes you think that?"_

"_You're right I don't know you." He allowed. "When does your class finish?"_

_Well that wasn't what I expected him to ask. "Ten. Why?"_

"_Well Bella, Bella Swan, it would seem I owe you an apology for my clumsiness earlier and like you said we know very little about each other."_

"_What does that have to do with coffee?"_

"_Well it's cold and coffee is hot so that's helpful, plus it can double as a treat to go with my apology. And lastly I would like a chance to get to know you. Do you accept?" He looked at me hopefully._

_I looked down at my watch. Now I was _really_ late. "Yes." Was all I said before I rushed off to my class._

_End Flashback –_

So here I was in the place where we met almost two years ago. Only this time I was alone. This revelation brought on a whole new wave of tears which ran down my cheeks mixing with the rain.

It was starting to bet colder by the minute and I knew I should go soon but I was at a loss. Esme would kill me if I turned up to her place looking like a drowned rat. And I couldn't go home because my keys were still at the apartment with my bag and car.

So I did the only thing I could.

I sat and waited.

After a few minutes I could have sworn I heard someone call my name. I ignored it, passing it off as my imagination. Then I heard it again, closer this time.

"Bella?!"

**

* * *

**

Who has found Bella? You'll never know if you don't review :D

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far: blossimbuscut, ISolemlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood, wtfisyourproblem, carefulositopeace, Twilight or Color Guard and authorgirl.**

**KERI – I UPDATED :P**

**Bella Lever – No offence but I think I'll stick with my original story plan. However I will take those ideas into consideration if I get stuck on future chapters :D Thanks!**

**xx lily xx – Thank you that means a lot to me. I really have no control over the length of the chapters, there just comes a time when I feel it is necessary to stop and that's where it ends. Sorry!**

**Next chapter up soon :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5!**

**EPOV**

I had no idea where to look for Bella. I tried all our favourite places but she wasn't there. I tried the library, the mall; I even called the hospital again. Nothing.

She had disappeared.

I was becoming increasingly worried as time went by. Where was she? Why couldn't I find her? What has happened to her to cause this? To these questions I had no answers.

I needed to find my Bella. I needed to hold her, protect her, and love her. If only she'd let me.

I continued to search for another half hour or so but there was still no sign of her. The only thing I could think to do now was go and fill out a missing persons report. Hopefully the police could help me to find my lost love.

As I was passing the park I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

Sitting on the park bench in the pouring rain was a person. What would anyone be doing out in the park in weather like this? Then it hit me.

It was Bella!

I quickly pulled the car in to the curb and jumped out, not bothering to check if it was locked or anything. Nothing else mattered. I had found my Bella.

I called out her name as I ran towards her but she didn't respond. She just sat on the bench, knee curled up to her chest, staring forward.

I tried again as I got closer. This time she looked up.

It broke my heart to see her teary eyes. She looked so unbelievably tortured. Whatever had done this to her would pay. I would do everything in my power to make sure she wasn't hurt again.

When I finally reached her side all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and never let her go. But I didn't get a chance. As soon as I was close enough she launched herself into my arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Edward..." She cried into my shoulder.

"Shhhhhh Love... it's okay, I'm here...nothing's going to hurt you now...I promise." I whispered into her ear as I held her close. She was freezing. "We need to get you home." I said thinking out loud.

I lifted her into my arms and started to carry her towards the car. I was surprised when she didn't object at all. Normally she would fight me and demand I let her down. Tonight she just rested rigidly in my arms, not saying anything.

I managed to get her wrapped in a blanket and into the passenger seat in almost no time at all. As soon as I started driving I dialled home to notify Esme.

She answered on the first ring. _"Edward? Did you find her?"_

"Yes. We're on our way home." I assured her. I heard her let out a huge breath.

"_How is she?"_ She asked quietly as if she was afraid Bella would hear her.

I turned to look at Bella. She was staring straight ahead out the front windshield, her eyes unfocused and teary. She hadn't moved since I placed her into her seat.

"I don't know Mum." My voice sounded so strained.

"_It's okay Edward. You just get her home and we'll take it from there. Your fathers coming over after work in case we need him. Okay? I love you. Drive safe."_

"Love you too Mum." I whispered as I hung up. I was glad my father was coming to help but I hoped Bella didn't need medical attention.

We arrived home several minutes later. Esme was down in the garage waiting for us with a huge pile of fluffy towels. She tossed one at me before helping an unsteady Bella out of the car and bundling her up with the rest.

I could see Bella shaking even under all of the towels. She wasn't going to be able to make it up to the apartment on her own. I once again lifted her into my arms and carried her to the elevator.

Once we were safely back in the apartment Esme directed me in to the bathroom where she was all set up to help Bella get dry and warm. I set her down in the edge of the bathtub before being shooed out of the room by Esme.

I gave Esme some space and headed towards the living room where I decided to call people and let them know Bella was safe. I also made sure Angela knew Bella wouldn't be coming in to work for a few days.

An hour later Esme emerged from the bedroom alone.

"How is she?" I pleaded with my mother. _Please say she's okay. Please._

She motioned for me to sit back down before coming to sit with me. "She's a little shook up. But other than that she's fine as far as I can tell. She's sleeping now."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"No Edward. She didn't say much at all." Esme looked so sad. I knew she'd always thought of Bella as a second daughter.

"Where did you find her?" Esme asked after a few moments of silence.

"The park." I answered with a small smile. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense for her to go there. We had created so many good memories there.

Esme looked at me questioningly.

"That's where we met." I explained letting myself become lost in the memory.

_Flashback -_

_She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen in my life. Her beautiful auburn hair was being blown around by the wind and her face was half hidden by the most hideous yellow scarf, but she was still breath taking._

_I felt this overwhelming urge to hear her speak, even if it was just her name. I don't know what compelled me to do it but for some reason I stepped into her path causing her to tumble to the ground, with all our books. I didn't mean to cause her to drop her things, nor did I intend to drop my own. I only meant to nudge her so I could get her attention._

_I was brought out of my daze when she stuttered out an apology. ""I'm so so so so sorry." Her voice was just as heavenly as she was. She was on the ground gathering books in an instant. "I wasn't watching where I was goi-"_

"_Don't worry about it." I cut her off. "I should have been paying more attention to where I was going."_ And maybe used a little less force when I ran into you._ I crouched down and started to pick up my own books. _

_One of my books was missing. I looked up to ask if she had picked it up. _

_I couldn't speak._

_She had pulled her hair off her face and at some stage in our little encounter her scarf had unwrapped itself from her face and was hanging loosely around her neck._

_I wanted to slap myself for only calling her beautiful before. She was perfect. She had an adorable heart shaped face and the deepest most luscious brown eyes. I wanted to dive right in and swim through their depths. Her little button nose was red from the cold as were her cheeks. She was divine. When she had pulled her hair off her face she had somehow succeeded in creating the sexiest hairstyle I'd ever seen. She was an angel._

_I snapped out of it when she broke our eye contact and looked down. The most beautiful blush covered her cheeks. _

_She held out one of my books. "I believe this is yours." Her voice was just as divine as the rest of her._

"_Thank you...?" I began before realising I didn't know her name. _

"_Oh! Sorry. Bella, Bella Swan." She held out her hand for me to take. _

"_Well Bella, Bella Swan." I joked. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen." I reached out and took the offered hand. A strange tingling sensation ran up my arm as our hands touched. From the look on her face I could tell she had felt it too._

_She blushed again when she realised I was still looking at her."Nice to meet you too." She whispered._

_She shifted the books that she was now holding with only one arm. I released her hand before gesturing to her books. "Are you headed somewhere?" _

_Worry flashed across her face. "Yeah." She replied quickly "I'm actually late for something." The worried mask intensified. _

"_May I accompany you?" I asked hopefully. I wanted to spend more time with this angel before she disappeared._

"_S...s...sure." She stuttered again. She was so cute when she was nervous. "I'm headed this way." She pointed to the university buildings on the other side of the park._

_We started to walk as I asked. "You're a student?" That made sense._

"_Yeah I'm a junior. What about you?" So she was about twenty one. Interesting._

_I smiled at her. "I graduated last year." I answered._

"_What was your major?" She asked._

_She was an inquisitive little thing I'll give her that. "Music, mainly composition. What about you Miss Swan?" I asked turning the tables again._

"_English Literature. I love to read and play around with story ideas. I hope to get a job in a publishing house or something."_

"_I think you'd be good at that." I mused, more to myself than anyone else._

"_You barely know me." She blurted out suddenly. Her eyes widened. Obviously she hadn't meant to say that to me. "I...I mean... what makes you think that?" She asked._

_She made a good point. "You're right I don't know you." I allowed. "When does your class finish?" I asked._

_She looked confused by this question but she answered anyway. "Ten. Why?" She looked suspicious._

"_Well Bella, Bella Swan, it would seem I owe you an apology for my clumsiness earlier and like you said we know very little about each other."_

_She still looked confused. "What does that have to do with coffee?"_

"_Well it's cold and coffee is hot so that's helpful, plus it can double as a treat to go with my apology. And lastly I would like a chance to get to know you. Do you accept?" I crossed my fingers behind my back. Please say yes._

_She looked at her watch before hurrying off. Just when I thought she wasn't going to answer she turned around and called out a loud "Yes!"_

_I was the luckiest man alive._

_End Flashback –_

"You really do love her don't you?" Esme smiled as she asked this.

"More than anything else in this world." I admitted. I was whipped and I didn't care. I would do anything to see my angel smile.

Esme mock scowled at me. "Even your dear old Mum?"

"You're not old Mum." I laughed purposely avoiding her question. The love I had for Bella was completely different to the love I had for my mother.

"That's not an answer." She laughed.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said as Esme made to rise from the couch.

When I unlocked the door I was greeted with the worried face of my father.

"Did you find her?" Were the first words that came out of his mouth.

I nodded and motioned for him to come into the apartment.

_

* * *

_

Several hours later..

.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Esme asked as she packed away the remnants of our meal.

"It's okay Mum. We'll be okay." _I hope_.

"Okay sweetheart." She said as she kissed my cheek. "Call me if you need anything."

Carlisle came over to me as Esme went to say goodbye to Bella.

"She'll be okay son." He said patting me one the back. "Just give her a little space. When she's ready she'll let you in." I nodded my head pitifully.

Esme immerged from the bedroom shutting the door quietly. "If you need anythi-"

"Yes Mum I'll call you." I laughed.

"Love you darling." And with that they left.

I was too tired to go and change my clothes, plus I didn't want to disturb Bella. So I just flopped down on the lounge falling into a fitful slumber.

I was only out for a couple of hours before I was jolted away by a loud scream.

**

* * *

**

I think I broke my hand! Typing is sooooooooo painful right now :( But I wrote this anyway :D I hope you are all still enjoying this. Review and let me know. Sorry for the repetition of the flashback but Edward's thoughts were just too cute to pass up :P

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers: liv3609, twilght2007, redbedc, DPrincess, Twilght or Color Guard, authorgirl and ISolemlySwearThatIAmUpToNOGood.**

**You make me happy :D**

**Naomi – I stumbled across this site by accident too :) It's clear from your review that you haven't read a lot of fanfics on this site. Try some stuff by SavageWoman, Sh.C, xXEdward's LullabyXx, and ChanelBel7887. They are all REALLY good :D**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Over 1,000 hits! WOW!**

**I'm being shipped off to my uncle's for a few days and I have a big extra credit project I need to finish so I might not get to update tomorrow. I offer this longer chapter as compensation :D**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6!

**BPOV**

GONE! He was gone!

I searched the whole apartment for him. Nothing.

Everything was gone, his clothes, his CDs, his piano. It was like he had never lived here in the first place.

I was alone.

A small nudge in my stomach caused me to look down. It was huge and swollen. I looked like I was eight months pregnant, not one.

I could help it. I screamed.

At first it was just one long undecipherable shriek. But once the truth hit me and I realised Edward was gone for good, it turned into something more.

"NO! EDWARD YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! COME BACK!"

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice cry.

Edward!

"EDWARD DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed again.

"I'm not leaving love. Wake up. It's only a dream."

I wrenched my eyes open and I found myself staring into a pair of wide, frightened green eyes.

"It's just a dream Love. I'm here." He wiped his thumbs under my eyes, collecting my fallen tears.

"OH EDWARD!" For the second time that day I threw myself into his arms and cried.

Why was he so good to me? I didn't deserve someone like him.

"Shhhhhhhh Love. Calm down." I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Bella? Look at me." I gazed up into his beautiful green eyes. "Calm down. Breathe in..."I did as instructed. "Now breathe out..." I let out the lungful of air I was holding.

"Better?" He asked worry still the prominent emotion on his face.

I nodded once.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I could see the curiosity burning in his eyes.

I shook my head. "Not right now." I whimpered.

He didn't press the subject. He just held me close until I stopped crying.

"Edward..." I began before I was cut off by a rather large yawn.

He chuckled quietly. "Go back to sleep love. We can talk in the morning."He made to leave the room but I wouldn't let him. My hold on his shirt was unbreakable.

"Don't leave me." I pleaded, fresh tears welling up in my eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'll stay." He promised.

"Thank you." I breathed as he settled down next to me. I felt him wrap his arms around me.

This is how I always wanted it to be. Just to lie here in Edward's arms where nothing could harm me.

"I love you." I whispered as I started to drift off.

The last thing I heard was Edward's reply. "Not half as much as I love you." I felt him kiss the top of my head and then I was gone.

I woke the next morning to the sun streaming in the bedroom window. I was still wrapped in Edward arms. I looked up to see that he was still asleep. But that didn't matter. He was here and that was all the mattered.

Over his shoulder I could see the alarm clock. The much too bright numbers informed me it was nine o'clock. I turned back and gazed lovingly at Edward's perfect face, relaxed in sleep.

I immediately felt guilty when I noticed the purplish shadows under his eyes. They were probably my fault. I extracted one of my arms from where it was squashed between us and gently stroked his cheek. I didn't intend to wake him but as soon as my fingers touched his skin he began to stir.

After a few more minutes he opened his eyes. I smiled up at him.

"Good morning sleepy." I whispered to him.

"Mmmmmm...Good morning." He mumbled pulling me into a tighter hug.

We stayed this way for a few more minutes just content with the silence. Occasionally Edward would press his lips to the top of my head but that was it. I could tell he was unsure how to act around me after yesterday.

I just needed a little more time to think things through. I couldn't just say something like.

_Hey Edward you know how I was acting really crazy yesterday? Well that's coz I'm pregnant and I was too chicken to tell you._

No, it had to be a little more tactful with my explanation.

"Bella?" Edward shook me slightly to get my attention.

"Y...yes?" I answered.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you okay? I want you to let me in." I could feel the tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. I didn't deserve someone as wonderful as Edward.

"Edward...I-"

"It's okay Bella." He cut me off. "You can tell me when you're ready. I just want you to know that I'm here and you don't have to do this alone. I'm not leaving." I only hoped that he could still say these words when I got up the courage to tell him about our baby.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He pulled away to look at me. "What are you sorry about?"

"For being so stupid and weak yesterday. I don't know what came over me and I'm sorry." I needed to know he had forgiven me for all the worry I had caused him and his family.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Love. Just promise not to leave me like that again." He grinned crookedly at me.

"I promise."

"Good! Now go and get organised." He said gently pushing me out of his arms.

I was confused. "What?"

"We are going out." He announced as he rolled out of bed. I was surprised to see that he was still in his clothes from yesterday. There was that guilty feeling again.

"Chop, chop Bella. Let's go." He laughed.

I pulled an outfit out of the closet and hurried in to the bathroom to get ready. As I showered I couldn't help but keep checking for any noticeable signs of a bump on my stomach. I found no sign of a baby bump and the rest of me didn't look any different.

I knew I was being paranoid, but my nightmare had really done a number on me.

I was dressed and ready within ten minutes. Then it was Edward's turn.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" I asked as he made his way out of the bathroom.

He shook his head. "I thought we could go out for brunch."

"Oh! Okay. Just let me get my bag..." I looked around the bedroom. I couldn't find it. "Where is it?" I asked Edward.

"Mum brought it home for you last night. I think she put it in the living room." He said, not really paying attention as he searched for his keys.

I made my way out to the living room in search of my bag. I found it on the dining room table. Almost everything was still inside. The only things missing were my vitamins and the pregnancy pamphlets. I would have to remember to call and thank Esme for this. The last thing I needed was for Edward to find them.

"You ready to go?" He asked as he opened the door for me.

I quickly checked I had everything before following him out the door. We didn't return home until late afternoon.

After our brunch Edward insisted on us seeing a movie then he forced me to go shopping - naturally he refused to let me pay for anything- so we returned home in the late afternoon with a good dozen bags full of things I didn't really need.

Once our purchases were safely stored away in our room we both flopped down on the couch in the living room, listening to one of Edward's newly purchase CDs.

Half an hour later the soft jazz music was cut off but the obnoxious ringing of our telephone.

"Let the machine get it." Edward moaned when I reached over to pick up. He held both my hands in his to prevent me from answering

"It could be important." I whined when he still refused to answer.

"If they sound important we'll pick up." He assured me.

I heard our cheesy playing through the phone.

"_Edward? Bella? I know you're there. PICK UP THE PHONE!"_ Alice's voice screamed from the machine.

"We're not home." Edward yelled back, knowing full well she could hear him. I laughed at his immaturity.

"_EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! PICK UP THIS PHONE NOW!"_

"_NO!" He yelled back._

"Just pick up. She won't leave us alone otherwise." I groaned as I pulled myself up, breaking Edward's slackened grip on my hands.

"Fine." He grumbled as he answered the phone. "What do you want Alice?"

I laughed at him before going into the kitchen to get us some soda. When I returned he was still talking. Or should I say Alice was still talking.

"Sounds great Alice." Edward responded sounding less than enthusiastic. "If you say so Alice." He continued in the same sarcastic monotone.

"Okay! Bye Alice...BYE ALICE!" He repeated before hanging up. I couldn't contain my laughter any longer.

"Don't laugh Bella." Edward chuckled as he accepted his can of soda. "She's on her way over with Rose to torture you." I had just taken a sip of my soda when he said this.

"What?" I choked. "No Edward. Don't do this to me." I begged.

Rose was Emmett's wife and I swear it was her mission in life to make me miserable but forcing me into designer dresses and letting her do my makeup. And Alice was just as bad. She owned a high end clothing boutique and she refused to let me wear anything that she considered to be ugly. That was practically every item in my wardrobe that she had not bought for me. They both claimed to have my best interest at heart and they really were the best friends anyone could ask for, but they enjoyed playing Bella Barbie too much for my taste.

"Sorry Love but she was quite insistent." He chuckled.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. I jumped up and hid behind the couch.

"I'm not here." I yelled as Edward let them inside.

"We can seeeeeee you Bella." Emmett sang from the doorway.

"No you caaaaaaan't." I yelled back.

I screamed when someone pulled me out from behind the couch. "Yes I caaaaan."

"EMMETT PUT ME DOWN!" I squealed at him.

Emmett huffed like a small child and placed me on the ground. "You're no fun Bells." He whined.

"No I'm not."

"Oh well!" He laughed. "Let go boys." He yelled as he pushed Edward and Jasper out the door.

"What?" Edward and I yelled at the same time.

"You said you were coming to spend time at our place." Edward glared at Alice as he said this.

"Yes. Well ROSE and I _will_ be spending time at your place. YOU on the other hand will be going out with Jazz and Em. Bye!" She sung as she closed the door in his face.

Then she turned to me. "Okay Bella. Change into this," She dug into one of her many bags and pulled out a silky blue dress at me. "And then come back here. Got it?"

"Yes Alice." I groaned as I shuffled off to my bedroom.

When I returned a few minutes later Rose was placing food on the coffee table and Alice was hunting through the kitchen cabinets.

"Bella where do you keep the REALLY big glasses?" She yelled out to me.

"Up top next to the stove." I said as I came up behind her and pulled the cabinet open.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, not realising I was there until now. "Thanks."

"What's going on? What do you need them for?"

"To answer your first question, Rose and I are here for the girl time you seem to be in such serious need of. Second question, I'm organising beverages." She answered pointing over my shoulder to all the bottles she had lined up on the counter.

I started reading all the labels.

Soda, orange juice, pineapple juice, vodka, lemo- VODKA! Uh Oh! She was making cocktails!

I couldn't drink alcohol. That was one of the very few things I had managed to take in yesterday while reading those pamphlets. Zero alcohol.

I was going to have to tell them. There was nothing else for it.

"Um Alice?" I said trying to get her attention.

"Yes Bella?" She started to sort through the drinks assembled on the table.

"Um..." I couldn't do it. What do I say?

"Yes Bella?" She asked again turning to look at me.

Oh screw this. "I can't drink any of that if this goes into it." I said as I held up the bottle of vodka.

"Why?" She asked looking confused.

"Because..." Could I do this? Yes, yes I could do this. "...because I'm pregn-"

Alice's shrill squealing drowned out the rest of my explanation. "Really? Oh Bella this is so exciting." She continued to squeal. "Okay definitely no vodka then." She put the bottle back into one of her bags.

"What's going on in here?" Rose asked.

"Change of plans Rosie," Alice explained. "No booze."

"Huh?" Was al Rose said. "Someone explain what's going on."

"Bella's pregnant!" Alice announced. Rose's squeal of delight was almost as deafening as Alice's.

Rose pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh Bella this is so great. I'm sure Edward's really excited."

"Actually," I began. "Edward doesn't know." They both stopped their excited jumping and stared at me.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I only just found out yesterday. The only people who know are you two and Esme. I haven't told Edward yet." I looked at the ground as I said this last bit.

"Why not?" They demanded.

I didn't answer.

"Bella? Why haven't you told Edward?" Rose asked slowly.

"I'm scared." I cried as the tears began once more. I was so sick of crying over this. I should be excited about this baby.

Well, deep down I was so excited to be a mother, but the fear of having to potentially do this alone was overpowering. I needed to tell Edward soon.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll be a fabulous mother." Alice assured me.

"That's not what I'm scared of."

They both looked confused again. "What are you worried about then?"

"That he'll leave me. I can't do this on my own."

"Isabelle Swan! Why on earth would you say such a thing? Edward would never leave you."

"But his music, it's-"

"Not as important to him as you are."

"But I don't want him giving up his dream for me."

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Alice chanted shaking her head. "Edward's dream is to have a family. The music thing is just a fill in."

I opened my mouth to debate that fact but Rose started to speak.

"And what makes you think he can't do both? Edward's not like those Hollywood bastards who get famous and forget their families. He would never let fame get in the way of his family life."

"But-"

"No Bella, no buts. You need to tell him. Let him decide what he wants to do."

A loud beep filled the room and Alice ran over to the microwave and pulled out a plate of nachos. "Enough of this seriousness. Let's get set up and have some fun." She giggled as she ran into the living room.

"Let's go Bella." Rose laughed, as she linked her arm with mine.

I felt kind of stupid now that I realised it wasn't all black and white. I only hoped that Alice and Rose weren't wrong about Edward's reaction. I didn't want him to resent me for this.

Alice and Rose made it impossible for me to feel even the slightest bit sad as we watched Disney movies and ate way too much food. I even let them paint my nails without making a fuss.

The boys arrived home sometime after we started dancing around like idiots to songs like "Footloose" and "Ballroom Blitz". I didn't know Edward had come up behind me until he spun me around, pulling me close.

"Hello!" I laughed as I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello yourself." He said. His mouthed twisted up into my favourite crooked grin.

I tapped the tip of his nose as I asked, "What are you so happy about mister?"

"Weeeeell...It would seem I have got my old girlfriend back, which is great-"

"She promised not to go anywhere ever again." I vowed before gesturing for him to continue.

"And..." He paused to look thoughtful for a minute or two...or five.

"Tell me Edward. You know I hate suspense."

"What's going on?" Alice and Rose asked.

"Okay, "Edward started, he sounded really excited. "While we were out Jasper got a call...I've been asked to teach three weeks worth of classes at the conservatorium." My mouth dropped open. That was the fanciest music school in the state.

"They said if it all goes well I might be looking at a more long term position."

"Edward that's amazing." I squealed as I pulled him into a tight hug. I was so excited for him. He'd always talked about maybe putting out an advert and teaching kids to play the piano. But I always assumed he meant later on, not now.

"We need to celebrate." Emmett announced as he pulled out a bottle of champagne. I had no idea how I was going to get out of this one, but I didn't care this was Edward's night.

Emmett poured everyone a glass and handed them out.

"A toast..." He began.

"No wait!" Alice squealed as she ran off into the kitchen.

"Sorry! I thought I heard my phone." She apologised as she came over to stand beside me.

"As I was saying," Emmett said playfully glaring at his little sister. "A toast to Edward and his new job." I was about to raise my glass like everyone else when Alice plucked it out of my hand and replaced it with hers.

I shot her a confused look and raised her glass instead. I didn't know what to do though when everyone else started to drink their champagne.

"It's apple juice." Alice whispered in my ear as she walked away.

Oh how I loved that pixie.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for all of your concern everyone. The x-ray said my hand is NOT broken! YAY!

**But it still hurts :( Oh well *shrugs* **

**So Alice and Rose know now :D Did you like it?**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone: EsmeROX, DPrincess, LovingJasperHale, Twilght or Color Guard, twilight2007, pen2paer93, blossimbiscut23, ISolemlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood and authorgirl.**

**You're all AWESOME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7!**

**BPOV**

I didn't sleep well last night. I was too worried about today.

I gave up on trying to sleep at about two o'clock and got out of bed. When Edward felt me leave his embrace his brow wrinkled and he grumbled adorably. I pushed my pillow into his arms and laughed quietly when he held it close and smiled.

I didn't know what to do with myself now that I was out of bed. I hadn't brought any work home with me the other day and the house was still relatively clean. So I decided to just watch a movie.

A couple of hours and two movies later and I still wasn't able to fall asleep. I flicked over to the discovery channel, hoping to find a documentary that could bore me to sleep. The only problem with that was that I found the elephants too interesting.

"Urgh!" I groaned as I threw the remote to the other end of the couch.

I nearly hit the roof when Edward started to speak. "What did the remote ever do to you?"

"How long have you been standing there?" I gasped.

"Just a little while. You were so cute." He chuckled.

"Well next time announce your presence. You nearly gave me a heart attack." I clutched my heart for emphasis.

He came over and sat next to me. "I'm sorry Love. How's the heart now?" He pulled me into his lap

"You tell me." I put his hand on my chest over my heart.

"Mmmmmm..." He purred removing his hand and pressing his ear to the same spot. "I love this sound."

I laughed at him.

"No I'm serious!" He informed me. "It's so beautiful."

I blushed at his words. Gently, so I didn't hurt his feelings, I pushed him off me. He looked hurt for a moment but his smile returned as I leant in and pressed my ear to his sculpted chest.

"Not as beautiful as this one." I challenged as I listened to the steady rhythm of his heart.

"Wrong!" He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Hmmmmm...?" I sighed. The sound of his heart coupled with the extremely comfortable position I found myself in was sending me to sleep.

"Come on love, let's get you to bed." He laughed as he picked me up.

"'Kay." I mumbled before I fell asleep.

The clock on the nightstand informed me that it was twelve o'clock when I woke. Edward wasn't in bed with me but I could hear him down the hallway in the kitchen. Slipping on my robe I walked as quietly as possible down the hallway.

I probably could have made it all the way without him noticing if I hadn't tripped over my feet. I let out a small squeal as the floor rushed up towards my face. I put my hands out to break my fall, but before I could get too far someone caught me.

"Still half asleep I see Love?" Edward laughed.

"Maybe." I allowed. Something about the kitchen smelt off. "Is something burning?" I asked.

He sniffed the air too. "Crap." He exclaimed as he rushed over to the stove to save his cooking. "Aw man!" He whined as he prodded the 'food'. If you could call it that, it didn't look like food anymore.

"What's wrong?" I giggled as I looked into the pan which I think once upon a time had held eggs of some kind.

Edward glared at the pan before throwing it into the sink groaning. "It's ruined! I go to all the trouble to make you a lovely breakfast...well it's pretty much lunch time now...and then I ruin it."

"It's the thought that counts Edward." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his waist. When he didn't say anything in return I looked up to see him still glaring at the sink.

"What's wrong Edward?" I could tell this was about more than just the eggs.

He shook his head and lifted one of his hands off my waist to pinch the bridge of his nose. He didn't know did he? Was he angry at me for not telling him? I started to feel ill.

After a few minutes of silence he finally answered. "I'm just worried about this afternoon."

I resisted the urge to let out a sigh of relief. What's happening this afternoon?

"Why?" I asked.

"The school called and they want me to come in and meet my class before I start."

"What's so bad about that?" He seemed so excited about all of this yesterday.

"I'm nervous." He admitted. "What if I'm a horrible teacher?"

"You're joking right?" I giggled.

He was still looking worriedly at the sink.

"Edward?" He didn't look at me. "Edward!" My frustrated tone caused him to look at me in surprise. "You are the best pianist I've ever heard. And you managed to teach ME...the talentless wonder...to play."

I'd had so much fun that day. I'd pinched one of Edward's blank music sheets while he was composing on night. Unsure of exactly what I was doing I placed random dots all over the page which Edward managed to organise into something that resembled a sheet of music. Afterwards he spent hours with me at his piano teaching me how to play my song. To me the end result was less than pleasing but Edward thought it was the best thing ever. He ended up framing a copy and hanging it up in his study.

"You're not a talentless wonder Bella." He assured me smiling as he too remembered that day.

"See Edward. You'll do great. Don't worry about it."

He smiled down at me before giving me a kiss. "What would I do without you Bella Swan?"

"Who knows?" I replied kissing him back.

"Well let's hope we never have to find out." He whispered.

My effortless smile almost slipped off my face. _NO! Don't think like that Bella._ I scolded myself. _Remember what Alice and Rose said._

"Do you have plans?" Edward asked drawing me from my thoughts.

"I need to go and see your Mum." He looked surprised by this answer. "I think I left some stuff at her place the other day." I blushed as I remembered how stupid I had acted that day.

"Would you like me to drop you off?" He asked. "It's on my way. Please?" He pouted adorably.

"Someone's a little insistent today."

"Just a little." He joked holding up two fingers so they were almost touching.

"Well I guess I should go with you then." I allowed as I turned to go back to our room and get dressed. He stopped me before I could get anywhere.

"Where are you going?" He pouted.

I rolled my eyes at him. "To get dressed. Honestly Edward do you expect me to leave the house in this." I gestured to my robe and slippers.

"I think it's sexy." He said.

"And I think you're full of it. Plus you need to stay here and make me lunch."

His surprised look was priceless. "I thought you said it was the thought that counts?"

"I did. But that was before I was hungry." I took a leaf out of his book and stuck out my bottom lip out in a pout. "Please Edward? Will you make me lunch?" I could tell from the look on his face that he was internally debating whether to give in to the pout or to 'stand his ground'.

The pout won out and when I entered the kitchen fifteen minutes later Edward had my lunch all set up for me..

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I asked.

"Not recently." He turned his head to the side and tapped his cheek.

I jumped off my chair and came to stand in front of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and reached up to kiss his cheek. But at the last minute I placed my hand on either side of his head and kissed him full on the mouth. Once he got over the initial shock he started to kiss me back.

This wasn't one of the sweet chaste kissed we'd been sharing recently. This was a kiss fuelled by passion and complete adoration for one another. When we finally broke apart we were both breathing heavily.

"Well that was...unexpected." Edward gasped.

"Uh huh!" I agreed as I tried to catch my breath. I returned to my seat and started to wolf down my sandwich. I was so hungry, but being pregnant does that to you.

-----

"Don't worry about it Edward you'll be fine." I assured him as I got out of the Volvo.

"Just promise me you'll be there when I get home this time."

Would I ever stop feeling guilty for scaring him that way?

"I promise." I leaned back into the car to give him another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as I closed the door and he drove away.

Esme's mouth curved into a huge smile when she saw me at her door.

"Bella! How are you dear?"

"Good."I smiled back as I replied.

She ushered me into the apartment. "Come in, come in. I expect you want your things?" She hurried off to her room and I followed.

It was all at the back of her closet. "Thank you for doing this for me Esme."

"It's no problem Bella. So what's the verdict?" She asked expectantly.

"Verdict?" I asked, unsure of what she meant.

"What did Edward say when you told him? I was expecting a call last night with the news." She looked so overexcited.

I blushed and looked at the floor. "Ummmm..." was my only response.

"Bella? You did tell him didn't you?" She asked now sounding worried.

"No." I answered.

"Why not?"

"I don't know what to say to him."

Esme gave me a sympathetic look and directed me into the living room.

------

I vowed to myself that as soon as Edward got home I would sit him down and tell him. Esme had assured me that everything would be okay. We had spent the best part of the afternoon going over the best way to tell Edward. I felt a new sense of confidence that I had not felt before.

I could do this. It would be okay.

Edward returned home just before six to find me sitting on the couch reading. I greeted him with a kiss and settled back down, but I didn't feel comfortable reading anymore. I was nervous again.

I placed my book on the coffee table next to my phone and sat up. Edward had turned on the television and was watching the baseball. Every so often his eyes would flicker towards where I was sitting.

After a few minutes he turned off the television and moved to sit closer to me.

"Are you okay Love?" He asked seeming a little concerned about my silence.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Edward, I have something to tell you."

I was so scared by the words that were about to come out of my mouth, but I had to tell him. He needed to know. Hopefully I would have no cause to regret telling him.

"What is it Bella?"

My words had a sort of rehearsed sound to them. "Remember yesterday when you promised me you'd always be there for me? That you wouldn't leave? You said that when I was ready to tell you about my troubles you'd be there."

"Yes?" Was all he said. He looked worried and confused. But at least he remembered what he promised.

"Well I need you to...I want you to..." It didn't sound right to start that way.

"What is it Bella?" Edward had moved from sitting beside me to kneeling in front of me. "Tell me."

I had practiced all afternoon to get my speech just right, but I never got a chance to use it. I opened my mouth to start but all that came out was. "I'm pregnant."

Maybe if I had told him the way I had planned things would have gone differently.

I guess I'll never know.

Edward froze as soon as the 'p' word left my mouth.

It didn't even look like he was breathing; he just sat there in front of me like a statue. As more and more time passed I was getting more and more worried. Why hadn't he said anything?

"Edward?" I whispered. He blinked and shook his head before staring at me.

"Edward please say something?" I begged when he still didn't respond.

After a minute or two he seemed to realise something.

"I have to go." He said looking at everything except me.

"Edward please?" I said reaching out towards him. He moved away from me.

"I have to go." He repeated as he grabbed his keys and ran from the apartment.

Then it was my turn to freeze.

He left!

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I jumped up off the couch and ran down the hallway. I got to the elevator just as the doors closed.

"NO!" I beat my fist against the metal doors as I slid to the ground crying.

He'd left me!

Everyone promised me he'd be happy about this.

They promised me he wouldn't leave me.

They promised everything would be okay.

After a few minutes the elevator doors opened again. There was no one inside. He was really gone. I pulled myself off the floor and made my way back to the apartment.

My phone was still on the coffee table. I picked it up and dialled the number.

"_Hello?"_ Someone answered.

"Alice," I sobbed. "He left."

**

* * *

**

Dun dun duuuuuuuh!

**I'm BACK! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all you lovely girls who keep feeding my review addiction :D LovingJasperHale, EsemROX, pen2paper93, DPrincess, authorgirl, ISolemlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood and Twilight or Color Guard.**

**Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I must say, before we begin, that you are all very pessimistic and it's making me sad :(**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 8!

**EPOV**

I couldn't have been happier as I drove home after my first unofficial class. I had only encountered one rather rude young man and a couple of infatuated girls, but I could deal with that.

A slight sense of apprehension settled over me as I continued to follow the familiar road home. Would Bella be there this time? I didn't want to doubt her but the prospect of coming home to an empty house _again _terrified me.

_NO! Don't think like that._ I internally scolded myself. _She'll be there and everything will be fine._

Oh how I hoped 'the voice' was right on this one.

I smiled when I pulled into my parking spot next to her cute blue Audi coupé. She hadn't spoken to me for three day when I gave it to her; they were the worst three days of my life. But she forgave me when she actually got in and tired it out.

I jumped into the elevator and pummelled the button with our floor number. _As if that's going to get you there any quicker you idiot!_ I thought, laughing to myself.

As soon as the doors opened I was out and on my way down the hall toward our apartment. For the first time in my life I was glad to find the door was unlocked. I hated the fact that she never locked the door when she was home, but she insisted that she wasn't worried about anyone in our building come to 'get her' as she said.

An unlocked door meant my angel was home.

I opened the door to find Bella was curled up on the couch reading. She was so adorable.

I sat down on the other end of the couch and watched her for a few minutes, knowing she'd look up when she'd found the right spot to stop. Soon enough she shifted her position and came over to give me a kiss. Then she curled up again and turned back to her book.

This was the Bella I knew and loved.

After a little while I picked up the remote off the couch and turned on the television. I wasn't much of a sports fan, but it was baseball or "Day of Our Lives" so I left it on sports. I look back at Bella once more, expecting her to still be reading.

She wasn't.

She was sitting awkwardly on the edge of the couch and her book was on the coffee table. This wasn't like Bella. Was the television distracting her? It never did before.

Her hands were shaking and she looked worried and even a little sick.

I resisted the urge to ask what was wrong and decided to continue 'watching' the game. However if she didn't tell me what was wrong soon then I wouldn't hesitate to confront her about it.

Several minutes passed and she didn't relax her position or say anything. I turned off the television, which I hadn't been watching at all and moved closer to her. I could see her whole frame shaking.

"Are you okay Love?" I asked. She flinched when I spoke.

She took a deep breath. After a few moments she announced. "Edward, I have something to tell you."

Was she going to tell me about the other day? Would I finally be able to help my angel be happy again?

"What is it Bella?" I spoke quietly, afraid I would scare her. She was still shaking like a leaf.

The next words out of her mouth confused me.

"Remember yesterday when you promised me you'd always be there for me? That you wouldn't leave? You said that when I was ready to tell you about my troubles you'd be there."

What was this about?

"Yes?" I answered. She didn't sound like herself anymore and it scared me.

She continued. "Well I need you to...I want you to..." Her voice shook as she tried to find the right words.

I knelt in front of her taking her hand is mine. "What is it Bella? Tell me." I begged. I needed to help her. She was too good to be suffering like this. I could see her internally debating how or if she should tell me what was wrong.

What was it? Was it that bad?

Finally after a few more minutes of silence she opened her mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

The world seemed to tilt on its axis before everything froze.

What? Pregnant? No this can't be right. We were always so careful.

What have we done? I can't be a father, I'm too young, I don't know what to do.

I couldn't move. I was petrified.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

Her voice drew me from my internal torment. She sounded so unbelievably sad and worried. I blinked once as I crashed back into reality, shaking my head to clear my mind. I must have heard her wrong.

"Edward please say something?" She begged.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I just didn't understand. I began to feel claustrophobic. Everything seemed to be moving in on me.

"I have to go." Was all I managed to garble as I stood up.

"Edward please." Bella reached out to me. I pulled away. How long had she'd kept this from me?

"I have to go." I said once more as I ran from the apartment.

I made it out the door and down to the elevator before I heard her.

"EDWARD!" She screamed. I could hear her running down the hallway as the doors closed. A loud thud informed me that she was too late, and then the elevator started to descend.

As soon as the elevator doors opened up I was sprinting to my car. I jammed the keys into the ignition and threw the car into reverse before tearing out of the parking garage at almost three times the speed limit.

I drove around for an immeasurable amount of time before I was composed enough to formulate a plan. And sooner than I thought possible I was outside my brother's house. Now was one of those times when I desperately needed my older brother to help me. He would know what to do. He always knew what to do.

Emmett maybe the biggest goofball on the planet but he always knew what to do in crazy situations like this. Always level headed in a crisis.

After several minutes of vicious knocking I heard Emmett approaching the door.

"This better be impor- Edward? What are you doing here?" He asked looking surprised to see me at his door.

"I...She...Emmett..." I couldn't find the right way to start.

Emmett was worried now. "What happened? Is Bella okay? Did something happen?" He demanded as he pulled me into the house.

I let out a slightly hysterical laugh. Was Bella okay? No I'd just left her alone at home after she'd told me she was pregnant.

Did something happen? No, not unless you count the BABY we were going to have.

"Tell me Edward!" He bellowed when I didn't respond.

"Bella...she's..."

"Spit it out Edward."

"She's pregnant." I finished.

Hearing those words said out loud seemed to make this all seem real.

"Is that it?" He asked.

My head snapped up at his words. "Is that it?!"

"Well yeah." He seemed slightly taken aback by my tone. "I mean that's great news...isn't it? You guys will be great parents."

"But she's only just graduate...and we're not married...and it's too soon..." There were so many things that just weren't right with this situation.

"Edward you don't have to be married these days to have kids." He said rolling his eyes. "Besides you and Bella are practically joined at the hip these days anyway. A little piece of paper makes no difference."

He was missing the whole point of my argument.

"And how do you know it's too soon? Did she say that?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"How far along is she?"

"I don't know." I admitted. I hadn't stayed around long enough to ask.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well she only just told me."

He looked confused. "And you didn't ask?"

"I couldn't it was all too much."

"Yes I can imagine..." He mused.

"Wait!" He shouted causing me to jump. "Where's Bella?" He looked around as if he expected to see her standing in the hallway.

"She's at home." I answered.

"Didn't she want to come with you?"

"She doesn't know I'm here."

"Why no-?" He broke off midsentence.

"YOU DIDN'T." He yelled recognition flashing in his eyes.

I was confused. "Didn't what?" I asked.

Suddenly he swung his arm around and clipped me across the back of my head. "You idiot." He yelled pulling his hand back to hit me again. "She only just told me?!" He repeated my earlier statement as he hit me again. "She told you and you left her at your house and came here didn't you?" He made to hit me again. "DIDN'T YOU?" He screamed in my face.

"Yes." I whimpered.

"Do you have any idea what you could have just done?" Emmett continued. "She probably thinks you've left her, that you don't want anything to do with her. You know what she's like."

It wasn't just the physical blows form Emmett that were causing me pain. Fresh waves of guilt were now ripping open a gigantic whole where my heart used to be. I could feel the tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. He was right. She'd probably spent all afternoon worrying about my reaction.

_And you just left her there._ The little voice inside my head indicated. _She's probably packing her things right now._ The voice was right. Every minute I stayed here was another minute I would lose with Bella.

I had to go back.

I had to fix this.

Emmett had continued to talk through my epiphany. "Now I love you Edward, you're my brother, but I will not stand by and let you ruin your relationship with Bella all because you're scared. Now get your sorry arse out of my house and go and grovel for forgiveness. Beg if you have to, but you WILL make this right again. Bella deserves more than this." He flung open the door and pushed me out toward my car.

I deserved that, I knew I did. And I would do it. I would beg her to forgive me and take me back. I would do anything.

I needed her like the air I was so undeservingly breathing.

She was my everything.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ I chanted to myself as I drove home.

How could I be so heartless and stupid? I had promised her yesterday that I would always be there for her. That I would never leave her. I reaffirmed this promise just before she told me about the baby. And now look what I had done.

I knew Bella would be a fabulous mother.

She'd be loving and attentive and our children would always take advantage of her kind nature. It would be perfect. She was exactly the type of woman – the only woman – I wanted to have children with. But I had ruined that for her. I'd made her believe that this wasn't the joyous time that it should be, and was. She probably thought I wasn't coming home. I pressed down on the accelerator increasing my speed even more.

I had to get home. NOW!

I reached the apartment complex in record time and was out of the car and into the elevator in mere seconds. The trip upstairs however was not so easy. The elevator was moving so slow it was almost going backwards. As soon as the door opened I was out and running down the hallway.

I didn't even get the chance to reach for the door when it was pulled open by a furious looking Alice.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" She shrieked.

I was too stunned by her tone and appearance to answer.

"Do you have any idea how devastated she is? Esme, Rose and I promise her you'd understand. She was so scared to tell you about the baby. We promised her you'd stand by her, that everything would be okay." I flinched with every sentence that escaped her mouth.

"She spent hours building herself up to tell you and in two seconds you ripped her world apart. It took me almost an hour to get her to come out of the bathroom when I got here. She already had her bags half packed too."

I wanted to die. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid.

I needed to make this right.

When Alice saw what I was about to do she moved to block the hallway with her tiny body.

"You're not going anywhere near her." She growled. "You've done enough damage."

"Alice let me past. I need to see my girlfriend." I gently pushed her out of my way and started toward the bedroom.

"You REALLY don't want to go in there." Alice informed me as I went to open the bedroom door. "I actually think it would be best for you to leave. Well if you want to stay alive anyway." She mused.

"What?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"Charlie's in there with her, and he's ready to kill you." She smirked at me. "I told him that I got first crack at you. But he has the gun so..." She trailed off.

I could feel all the blood leave my face.

Charlie?

Oh god!

I quickly moved away from the bedroom door. Seconds later it was pulled open by one very pissed off Charlie Swan.

**

* * *

**

Thanks to all for your awesome reviews, you make me feel like I'm not a complete throwback :D I now have 13 for chapter 7 alone!!!! :O I'm soooo happy!

**To: Liv3609, sassybarbie, LovingJasperHale, sassy41, Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof, DPrincess, pen2paper93, twilight2007, blossimbiscut23, Katie Michelle, Esme ROX, marinelove and wtfisyourproblem; Thanks! I'm so excited to have such wonderful reviewers :D**

**And thanks to everyone who is reading and has not reviewed. Sorry I failed to mention you earlier. You have helped me to reach over 2,100 hits in just over one week :D THANK YOU!**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to LovingJasperHale for all her lovely reviews and support :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 9!

**EPOV**

I was like a deer caught in the headlights.

Charlie Swan was in my apartment.

Police Chief...Father of my pregnant girlfriend Charlie Swan.

Crap! Now I was really going to get it.

Emmett and Alice I could handle but against Charlie I didn't have a chance. He had a gun.

He didn't say anything at first he just glared at me with an intensity that made me want to die. He was out for blood. My blood.

I gulped nervously as he advanced towards me. Maybe I should have listened to Alice and got out when I had the chance. _No you idiot you need to make this right._ The voice was still there and it was still right. I had to make this right. I needed to make this right.

My legs hit the back of the couch almost causing me to fall backwards. I had nowhere left to go; Charlie was still coming towards me. This wasn't going to be pleasant but I knew I needed to convince Charlie of my good intensions before I even got a chance to speak to Bella.

I squared my shoulders and waited.

Charlie didn't stop his advances until he was right up in my face. I was afraid to breathe lest I anger him more. But he didn't say anything. He didn't move, he just stood there glaring at me.

Minutes passed before he even so much as blinked.

And then he exploded.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF? WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY LITTLE GIRL? HUH? WHAT IS IT?" I resisted the urge to flinch as he continued to screamed profanities at me for another few minutes. I deserved every one of them. There was nothing he could say that I didn't deserve right now.

I let him yell and scream at me until he was done before I spoke. "I'm sorry –"

"YOU'RE SORRY?! I'LL SHOW YOU SORRY! YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO MAKE THIS BETTER? IT'S GOING TO TAKE A LOT MORE THAN SORRY TO FIX THIS!" I hung my head in shame. He was right, but it didn't matter. I would spend the rest of my life making this up to her if she'd let me.

"I know." Was all I said. There was no excuse for my actions. "There is no excuse for my actions."

"DAMN RIGHT THERE ISN'T!"

"Charlie please?" I begged. "I need to explain. I didn't know what to do. We're both too young and I..." I stopped when I looked up and caught sight of his nearly purple face.

"YOUNG MAN, AGE HAS NOTHING TO WITH THIS. THAT'S A USLESS EXCUSE!" He exploded. "IF YOU THINK YOU'RE MATURE ENOUGH TO HAVE A REALTIONSHIP LIKE THAT WITH _MY_ DAUGHTER THEN YOU SHOULD BE MATURE ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES. I DID! I WAS A LOT YOUNGER THAN YOU WERE WHEN BELLA WAS BORN." I knew there was nothing I could say to redeem myself in Charlie's eyes. He wouldn't listen to me. I would have to _show_ him. Make him see that I was in this for the long haul.

I needed to see Bella.

I tried to move around Charlie to get to the bedroom but like Alice, he wouldn't let me past.

"You stay away from my daughter." He snarled. "You've caused enough trouble already."

I looked to Alice for help but she wasn't there anymore. Where was she?

"Please Charlie. I need to see her." I pleaded trying to move around him.

Charlie practically growled at me. "You go anywhere near my daughter and I'll have you arrested. She doesn't want to see you and I don't want her talking to you."

I was about to try and reason with him once more when I heard Bella's voice.

"I'm all packed Dad."

I looked over Charlie's shoulder to see Bella standing in the doorway, bag in hand. My eyes almost bugged out of my head. She was leaving? No, no, no, this can't be happening. She can't leave. She just can't.

Charlie smirked at me before he turned to Bella. "Alright Bells. Let's go." He motioned for her to leaving, making sure I couldn't get to her.

No! This can't be happening.

"No Bella you can't leave." I begged form my place behind Charlie. "I'm sorry. I know that doesn't mean much right now but I am. I wasn't thinking. I was...I was..." There weren't words to describe how terribly I had messed up. She had to know I was sorry.

Before I could say any more Bella started to speak. "It's okay Edward I understand. You don't have to feel obliged to support me through this. I'm a big girl I can look after myself." She sniffed and left the apartment.

Is that what she thought? That I didn't want this? That I was lying? I felt like someone had just dropped a lead weight into my stomach. I pushed past Charlie to get to her.

"No Bella." I cried pulling her back, earning myself yet another glare from Charlie. "I mean it. I want to be there. I want to be there for every doctor's appointment, every kick, every craving, every sleepless night...All of it. I want to be there. I want this." I placed my hand on her still flat stomach. "I want it all. I know I don't deserve it after the way I've acted but I want it. I want to be there for you. I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to you."

"Let's go Bells." Charlie called form the elevator.

"Please," I begged. "Please...Just stay." The tears that had threatened to spill over all night finally fell from my eyes.

She looked torn as she looked from Charlie's face to mine and back again. Then she didn't something that tore my heart in two.

She stepped away from me and got into the elevator with Charlie.

I staggered back into the wall like someone had punched me in the gut. She was really leaving. Nothing I'd said made any difference.

"I'm sorry Edward. I just...I can't do this now." She sobbed as the doors closed.

My knees gave out from beneath me and I slid to the ground in front of the elevator.

She was gone.

It was like my whole world had just exploded into nothing.

_You deserve this you know._ I thought to myself. _This is probably what she felt like when you left._ I cringed at the thought of my Bella suffering like I was. This brought on a fresh wave of tears as I buried my face in my hands.

This was all my fault.

I couldn't be bothered getting up. It wasn't worth it. I just sat there, crying and pulling on my hair. The sound of the elevator barely registered to my ears. Nothing mattered anymore. She was gone.

Then I heard it.

A tiny hiccup and the sound of someone sobbing.

I raised my head from my hands, and there she was.

My angel was standing just inside the elevator doors looking down at my pathetic form. She was crying harder that before, sobs shaking her entire frame.

I was off the floor and pulling her into my arms in an instant. This only caused her to cry harder.

"I'm sorry Bella. So, so, so, so, so sorry." I whispered as I kissed very inch of her perfect, tear-streaked face.

"Did you really mean it?" She asked looking up form my arms. Her expression was positively heartbreaking.

"Every wo-" I didn't get a chance to finish before she launched herself at me, capturing my lips with hers. I returned her kiss with as much love and passion as I could manage. This is what she deserved. A man who would love her always and never give her cause to think otherwise.

I would be that man. No one would every love her as much as I did.

No one.

"I love you." She whispered when we broke apart. Her lips pulled up into the most gorgeous watery smile.

I wiped the tears off her cheek and rested my forehead against hers, returning the smile.

"I love you too." I laughed. Then I placed my hand back on her stomach.

"Both of you."

**

* * *

**

What do you think? OMG! Thank you to all the fabulous people who took the time to review :D Pen2paper93, Esme ROX, Katie Michelle, yourbrowneyedgirl, Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof, Twilight or Colour Guard, lil' writer, earth-fairy2006, sassy41, csifan41, redbedc, blossinbiscut23, CT Twilight Fan, LovingJasperHale and twilighter02.

**Gisela – Thanks for writing such a lovely review :) Don't worry your English is wonderful. I have a fan in Argentina!! *happy dance* :D Thanks!**

**And all you people who have just jumped in and started to read this. We just jumped up to 3,000 hits overnight :D I'm over the moon!**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10!**

**BPOV**

I was asleep when I heard it the first time. It was a small whimper coming from somewhere in the bedroom. If it had of been any quieter then I would have missed it.

Then it happened again.

What was it?

I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting on the end of the bed cooing to a small bundle in his arms. "Shhhhhh Baby you'll wake Mummy."

"Edward?" I pulled off the covers and crawled down to the end of the bed. In Edward arms was a tiny little baby boy. He had a short fuzzy layer of brown hair in top of his head and the most stunning green eyes. His cute little cherub cheeks were beautifully pink and smooth.

He was adorable.

Edward turned to smile at me. "Go back to sleep love he's fine." He continued to rock the baby gently as it fell asleep.

I yawned before I began to make my way back to bed. Then out of nowhere the baby started to cry. Not just a small whimper like before, this was an ear-splitting scream. And it could mean only one thing.

My baby was in pain.

What was going on? What do I do?

Edward jumped off the bed and quickly placed my baby in my arms. I did everything I could to calm him down but nothing worked. He didn't stop crying, his cute little baby face was contorten into a mask of pure pain.

What was I supposed to do?

I looked to Edward for help. He just stood there looking terrified.

"I'm sorry Bella." He cried. "I have to go." And he ran from the room.

The baby started to scream louder.

Then I woke up.

"I'm sorry Bella. So sorry." Edward whispered as he pulled my shuddering form closer to his. I breathed a sigh of relief.

He was still here.

He didn't say anything else; he just let me cling to him as silent tears poured down my cheeks and onto his shirt.

It had been two weeks since I had told Edward about our baby.

Two very long weeks.

Thankfully the nightmares weren't as severe now as they had been before. I felt so guilty every time I woke from my nightmare. Every time I woke screaming when the dream Edward walked out the door. I didn't want to doubt his intentions but I couldn't help but feel like he was going to disappear at any minute.

I shuddered at the thought of not having him there when I woke up.

Charlie still insisted I should leave Edward and come to stay with him, but I couldn't do that. I needed Edward the same way every normal person needs air. I could breathe when he wasn't there.

I nearly died when I stupidly decided to step into that elevator.

I only made it two floors before I had to force my way out.

_Flashback –_

"_Bella? Bella what are you doing?" Charlie asked as I continued to pummel the button to open the elevator doors._

"_I need to get out of here." I sobbed._

_I couldn't breathe. _

_The walls were closing in on me from all four sides._

_What had I done? _

_How could I be so stupid?_

"_No Bella!" Charlie said, grabbing my arm to stop me rushing out of the elevator. "You need to come home. He's no good for you."_

'_LET GO OF ME!" I screamed pulling my arm out of his grasp. "I have to go back...He loves me." As soon as the words left my mouth I knew they were true._

_He did love me._

_He came back!_

_How could I be so blind?_

"_Bella if he really loved you then he wouldn't have left you." Charlie said, trying to reason with me as I exited the elevator. "You need to give him some time. Once this all settles down then you can go back and talk. Just not now."_

"_No I have to...I _need_ to go back...NOW!" I sobbed._

_Edward came back. _

_He said he was committed._

_He wanted to be there for our baby and me._

**I **_wanted him there. Every step of the way._

_I just needed to know he was serious._

"_I have to go back." I said again._

"_Don't do this Bella," Charlie begged. "Don't give him a chance to hurt you again."_

"_I love you Dad." Was all I said as I kissed his cheek and climbed back into the elevator. His stunned face was the last thing I saw before the doors closed._

_I was only travelling up two or three floors but the ride seemed to take years. Every moment that I wasn't with him was torture. A fresh wave of tears flooded my eyes when the doors opened again at our floor._

_There he was; my own personal miracle._

_He was crouched down on the ground with his head resting in his arms. Sobs were shaking his body as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was clearly distressed._

_I had done this. I had hurt the only man I ever truly loved. _

_He looked so broken._

_I let out a tiny hiccup before the sobs started up again. _

_He must have heard me because his head snapped up so he was looking straight at me. Seconds later I was safely wrapped in his arms. I dropped my bag anf wrapped my arms around his waist, crying harder._

"_I'm sorry Bella. So, so, so, so, so sorry." He whispered as he kissed every inch of my face._

_I needed to make sure he was being honest about what he'd said before. _

"_Did you really mean it?" I asked looking up at him through my tears._

"_Every wo-" I didn't need to hear the rest. Instead I jumped up and capturing his lips in the most passionate kiss I could muster. He froze for a moment before he returned my kiss with just as much enthusiasm. _

_I had never felt as loved and wanted as I did at that moment. Nothing mattered besides the perfect man in front of me and the tiny baby that I already loved so much. We were the perfect family._

"_I love you." I whispered when we eventually broke apart. _

_He brought his hand up and wiped the lingering tears of my cheeks. Once they were gone he leaned in and pressed his forehead against mine._

_His voice was filled with relieved laughter as he said. "I love you too." Then he placed his hand on my stomach again._

"_Both of you." He finished._

_My heart nearly exploded when he said this. _

_He really did want this as much as I did._

_End Flashback- _

At some stage during my reflection I must have fallen asleep because suddenly I was waking up again. I turned mu head to the right only to find Edward wasn't lying next to me.

Instead he was lying halfway down the bed staring at my stomach looking puzzled.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice still filled with sleep.

He jumped when I spoke, obviously too engrossed in his thoughts to notice I was now awake. "Just thinking." He mumbled.

"About what?" I asked running my fingers through his soft hair. He smiled as he leaned his head into my hand.

"Our baby." I loved how those words sounded as they fell from his lips.

He really was committed to this baby. I could tell from the way he spoke about it and everything he had done for me that past two weeks. He was desperate to show me that he meant every word he said all those weeks ago.

Every day for the past two weeks when he came to pick me up from work he would bring me something new. Be it a baby bottle or a toy of some kind for our baby. Yesterday he bought home a tiny little T-shirt with "Cullen Baby #1" on the front.

I cried so hard when I saw it, yet as I think back on it now I can't remember why.

"I can't believe that there's actually a baby in here." He said when he returned to scrutinising my stomach.

"Neither can I." I agreed. "Although he is only this big." I pointed out holding up two of my fingers so they were about half a centimetre apart.

"He?" Edward asked. "How do you know it's a he?" He looked so excited.

"I don't know. That's just how he always appears in my dream." I mumbled the last bit hoping he wouldn't hear. I didn't want to make him feel worse than he already did.

Edward seemed to sense my distress and moved up the bed to lie next to me. "Is that what you'd like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have your heart set on a boy? I thought maybe a little girl..." He trailed off drawing lazy lines on my arms raising goose-bumps on my flesh.

I curled up against his side before I said anything. "I can't decide." I would love to have a little girl, with Edward hair and eyes. She would be gorgeous. Although a little boy would be just as perfect and no less loved.

"I just have a feeling that he is a he." I continued. "What do you think?" I looked up at his face to find him looking straight back at me, a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Whatever our baby is will be fine with me. Beside we can always try for more later."

"Let's just wait and see what this one's like before we make any decisions like that. Okay?" I laughed.

Of course this is where my stupid hormone decided to kick in and get me all worked up. What if I was a horrible mother? What if I couldn't get him everything he needs?

"What if he doesn't like me?" I sniffed trying to hold back the tears. I felt Edward stiffen beside me. He still wasn't used to my crazy mood swings and they always seemed to catch him off guard.

"He's going to love you." He assured me. "I should be the one worried about not being liked."

"Don't start this again Edward." I whined. "He...She... Whatever our baby turns out to be. They will love you. You'll do great."

"I hope so." He actually looked worried about this. Seconds later - much faster than I thought possible - his expression changed to one of excitement. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yes," I squealed in a very Alice like fashion. "How could I not be?"

Tomorrow I got to find out, roughly, when my beautiful baby would be born.

**

* * *

**

Kind of fluffy and boring but I enjoyed it :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :D BUT...you all have such high expectations for this story :S I'm scared I'm not going to be able to write the story you want. I don't want to let you down :(

**Pen2paper93, CT Twilight Fan, marinelove, Nic. 93, Katie Michelle, Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof, authorgirl, Karmalady94, eclipsed new moon, sassy41, twilighter02, twilght2007, blossimbiscut23, earth-fairy2006, myfirstloveisedward, liv3609 and LovingJasperHale.**

**MRS. CULLEN98 – Thanks so much! I really appreciate your enthusiasm :D**

**Gisela – Really? Congrats! Let me know if I get anything wrong lol**

**Thanks for all the reviews and hits everyone.**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11!**

**BPOV!**

I was beyond nervous as I sat with Edward in the waiting room. And from the look on Edward's face I could tell that I wasn't the only one.

My hands were shaking by the time they called my name.

"Isabella Swan?" The motherly looking nurse called out.

I gulped nervously as I pulled Edward to his feet and followed her into the exam room.

"Doctor Jensen will be with you shortly." She said as she left the room.

I felt like I was going to be sick I was so nervous.

I could barely keep up with my emotions these days. Twenty minutes ago on our way over here I couldn't do anything but smile and blabber on about how I was so excited. But as soon as I hoped out of the car I was terrified.

Nothing Edward did or said could calm me down.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Dr Jensen announced as she entered the room. "My name is Emma Jensen, feel free to call me Emma, and I will be your obstetrician."

She was a small woman with long light brown hair that she had pulled back off her shoulders. Her hazel eyes sparkled and her mouth was stretched into a huge smile. It wasn't the forced smile you got from most doctors, she looked genuinely happy to be there.

I was afraid to open my mouth in case I threw up on her. Not the best first impression I could hope to make. Edward seemed to realise this so he took my hand before he introduced us instead.

"Hello Emma. I'm Edward Cullen," They shook hands. "And this is Bella."

Emma seemed unfazed my Edward obvious charm. "It's lovely to meet you both. So Bella I hear this is your first baby. Is that right?" She asked looking down at her notes.

"Yes." I squeaked. Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

She smiled kindly at me. "Well let's get this show on the road. I understand this pregnancy wasn't planned," Edward and I smiled sheepishly at each other, "so we'll be doing an ultrasound to find out how far along you really are. But first we must get through all the boring stuff."

She recorded my weight, took my blood pressure and blood sugar levels then asked me some general questions about my diet and pregnancy experience so far.

"Any morning sickness or abdominal cramps?" She asked.

"No, no cramps. I have been feeling a little nauseous lately but nothing major."

"Okay. Well that all the boring stuff done with. Everything looks good from here." She dropped her pen down on top of her notes and instructed me to lie back on the exam table as she left the room. She returned a few minutes later with a technical looking apparatus with wires running everywhere.

"You ready to see your baby Mum?" She asked as she got everything ready.

I nodded energetically.

She laughed at my eagerness before turning to looked at Edward.

"What about you Daddy?"

I saw Edward's whole face light up when she called him daddy. He nodded before turning to looked at me, taking my hand in his once more.

"Alrighty. Now if you'll just lift up your shirt for me Bella." I did as she asked and she placed a blob of cold gel near my bellybutton. After a few minutes of sliding the probe around on my stomach she stopped and adjusted a few things on the display.

"There we go." I shifted my position to get a better look. A grainy black and white picture filled the screen.

"This is your uterus," Emma indicated the large dark circle in the middle of the screen. "And this..." She pointed to the small jelly bean shape in the middle. "...is your baby."

"He's so tiny." Edward whispered looking at the screen. His face held so much awe and adoration.

"For now...just wait a couple more weeks and you'll be amazed." Emma laughed. "However you can already see the little heartbeat." I sat up a little straighter when she said this.

"I'm sorry, but this machine doesn't have a microphone that can pick up a heartbeat this early. But it is there and it's strong so there's nothing to worry about. Now I'm just going to..."

I wasn't really listening to her anymore. All I could do was stare at the tiny beating heart on the screen in front of me. I could feel the tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes.

That was my baby. He was real and he was healthy I couldn't ask for anything more.

"Here you go Mum." Emma said drawing me from my thoughts.

I looked down at the small piece of paper in my hands. It was a copy of the ultrasound. I couldn't take my eyes of it as I absentmindedly wiped the goo off my stomach.

"So from all the measurements it would seem that you are about seven weeks into you pregnancy. Everything looks good so just keep doing what you're doing and I'll see you in about six weeks. If you have any problems or questions don't hesitate to call." She squeezed my hand reassuringly before she made to leave the room.

"Thank you Doctor." I called after her.

--------

"Show me, show me, show me." Alice squealed when we arrived at Edward's parent's house for Sunday lunch.

I reluctantly handed over my ultrasound photo and she passed it around.

"Awwww." Everyone sighed as they looked on.

"We have to go shopping for baby stuff." Alice squealed jumping up and down.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down Alice we have seven months for that kind of stuff." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. Alice's whole face lit up at the prospect of seven months of shopping.

Rosalie took the photo next. "It's so cute." She gushed showing it to Emmett.

"Hahahaha I'm and uncle to a jelly bean." Rose smacked him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He whined.

Rose glared at him. "No jokes about Bella and Edward's baby."

"I wasn't joking. That's what it looks like. You can't tell me it doesn't look like a bean." He took it off her and stuck the photo right up in her face.

"Emmett stop it now." Esme said as she took the photo off Emmett and came over to me.

She pulled me into a tight hug as she spoke. "Your baby is adorable Bella."

"Thanks Esme." I mumbled self-consciously as I tucked it back into my bag.

"Well now that we're all here it's time for lunch." Esme announced as she directed us all into the dining room.

I loved Esme's cooking. Once I even suggested she open a restaurant but she claimed the stress of cooking for that many people all at once would be too much for her.

"Although I did raise and feed Emmett." She always joked.

The table was filled with dish upon dish of every kind of food you could ever possibly want to eat. Meats, breads, vegetables, salad, everything was there.

We all sat down and started dishing out food to ourselves and each other. As per usual it was all delicious and I enjoyed every mouthful. However it was all ruined when I caught the smell of the carrots as they were passed in front of me, form Jasper to Emmett.

I'd never moved that fast in my entire life. Frankly I was surprised I even made it to the bathroom in one piece. I did make it though and lost all of my lunch as my stomach ejected everything. The smell only caused me to feel even worse as I sat crouched over the toilet.

I didn't realise I'd started to cry. Not until the person who had been holding back my hair handed me some tissues off the counter and pulled me in to a tight hug.

"It's okay Love." Edward assured me as he reached over to flush the toilet.

"I'm sorry. I just ruined everything." I whimpered into his shoulder.

"Bella you're pregnant. Things like this happen. You didn't ruin anything."

I sniffed and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really really." He replied. "Now are you okay or do we need to stay here a little longer?"

I still felt a little nauseous but I didn't think I was going to throw up again. "I'm fine."

"Okay lets go." He helped me off the floor and I fixed myself up before we left the bathroom. Everyone had left the table and was standing outside the bathroom waiting for us.

"Are you okay Bella? Esme asked worriedly.

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Let's go and get you a glass of water." She suggested leading me back towards the kitchen. I sat down on one of the barstools at the bench and she handed me the glass.

I noticed everyone's unfinished lunch out of the corner of my eye. "You guys finish your lunch. I'll be fine."

"I think I'll stay with you Bella." Edward insisted as everyone else moved back into the dining room.

"You don't have to." I sad taking a small sip of my water. It tasted terrible in my mouth and I made face.

Edward looked concerned "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Not exactly the nicest taste." I joked. "Just give me a minute." I got up from my seat and walked back to the bathroom to rinse out my mouth.

Edward was waiting outside the door when I emerged a few minutes later.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much better. Now go and finish your lunch." I pushed him off towards the dining room.

**

* * *

**

I loved writing this chapter. I hope you loved reading it :P OMG! I'm speechless...over 1,400 hits for this story yesterday alone! I have no words...just...Thanks!

**Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers: Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof, CT Twilight Fan, chovypappy, manda2784 (my 100****th**** reviewer :D), Katie Michelle, authorgirl, pen2paper93, blossimbiscut23, What if I'm the bad guy, carefulositopeace and twilighter02.**

**danceprincess035 - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story :D**

**Feel free to throw baby names at me too :) I'm not fully decided on which gender it will be so I need some for both.**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is dedicated to Katie Michelle for all the baby names. THANK YOU!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 12!

**EPOV**

"Mr Newton, is there some pressing reason why you find yourself unable to listen to the class discussion?" This boy was really trying my patience today. The fact that I got almost no sleep last night didn't help matters either.

Although Bella's nightmares had stopped plaguing her dreams her nausea was making it very difficult for her to sleep. We'd spoken to Dr Jensen about it but she said it was nothing to worry about and would pass in its own time. It still wasn't pleasant though when Bella had to spend hours at a time crouched over the toilet at random intervals during the night.

Last night had been particularly horrible and I only got a few minutes of sleep in the early hours of the morning. I managed to convince Bella to take the day off work to rest, but unfortunately I couldn't do the same.

So here I was trying to provoke a discussion about contemporary art music while Mike Newton persisted to completely ignore me and disrupt the whole class.

"We're waiting Mr Newton." I prompted.

_Only fifteen more minutes. Only fifteen more minutes_. I chanted to myself.

I could hold out that long couldn't I?

Mike finally turned around to look at me. "No, no reason." He smirked before turning back to his previous conversation.

Why that little..._No it's not worth it._

_Only thirteen more minutes. Only thirteen more minutes._

"See me after class Mr Newton." I growled.

He didn't look at me when he responded. "Yeah whatever." Several of his friends laughed at his remark. I tried my best to ignore him and carry on with the class.

Twelve extremely painful minutes later the bell rang and everyone exited the classroom. Including Mike Newton.

Normally I would have been angry about this but today I just couldn't care less. All I wanted to do was go home and pass out on the couch. I hurriedly packed up all my things and ran out to my car. It took me less than twenty minutes to get home.

I was expecting Bella to be reading or cooking or something but she wasn't. She was curled up in the middle of the couch, asleep. I could only just see the corner of a small piece of paper she was clutching to her chest.

She looked so beautiful.

Then I noticed her eyes were all puffy and her cheeks were moist with fresh tears. She'd been crying again. I didn't want to wake her and ask about it so I decided to see if I could get some clue from the paper she was holding.

I reached over and gave her a kiss before gently pulling the piece of paper out of her grasp. She frowned when she felt it leave her hands but I gave her another kiss and she relaxed. I moved over to the other side of the couched and looked down at the paper I was holding.

It was the ultrasound copy we got last week at our doctors appointment. I smiled when I remembered how excited Bella was that day. She was practically glowing she was that happy.

I, on the other hand, had been so nervous I almost felt sick. Dr Jensen had put all my fears to rest though when she showed us everything was perfect. I couldn't describe how ecstatic I was when she called me daddy.

All I could imagine was a beautiful little girl running around our house with my hair and Bella's eyes. I would do almost anything to have that dream come true. Bella was still determined that it was going to be a boy though. I would love that too but the thought of a little girl appealed to me so much more.

I laughed quietly to myself as I thought of all the horrible things I could do to the boys who thought they would be good enough for _my_ girl.

Was this the reason she was crying?

As I placed the photo on the coffee table I looked back over at Bella again. Lying on the couch like that couldn't possibly be good for her.

I moved over and gently lifted her into my arms, hoping I wouldn't wake her. She shifted a little and snuggled up to me but she didn't wake. I slowly carried her into our room and tucked her into bed before returning to the living room.

I collapsed into one of the lounge chairs, completely exhausted. All I wanted to do was sleep but I still had so much to do. I had papers to grade, compositions to evaluate and people to call. I groaned. I loved my new steady job but there was so much work to do for these kids.

I started off with the papers I had stupidly assigned for homework the other day. I always thought my teachers were being cruel when they set us essays. Now I realised it was just as much of a punishment for the teachers as it was for the students.

I had finished the papers and was organising the composition files on my laptop when I heard something from the bedroom. I jumped up and ran into the room. Bella had her face buried in one of the pillows, the sounds of her muffled sobs filled the room.

"Bella? Sweetheart what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her up so I could see her face. All she did was burry her face in my shoulder and sob harder.

What happened?

"Please Love you're scaring me?" I pleaded.

She continued to sob as she replied. "Ch-ch-charlie...He ha-hates m-m-me." She broke off into more sobs.

When did this happen? What did he say to her?

"What do you mean? What happened?" I whispered.

She tried to answer but she was sobbing too hard. I rubbed circles on her back to sooth her.

"Calm down Love." I waited a couple of minutes and her sobs quietened slightly. "Now tell me what happened." I prompted.

"I sent him a copy of the ultrasound..." She looked around for the picture, a look of pure terror on her face.

"It's in the living room love." She immediately relaxed into my arms. "You sent him a copy..."

"I was sure he would have received it by now so yesterday I called him to see what he thought. But he didn't answer the phone. I left a message for him to call me back and he hasn't. He's never taken this long to call back." She started to cry again when she finished.

"Sweetheart that doesn't mean he hates you." I assured her. Frankly I was surprised Charlie hadn't called back yet. If it was a phone call from me then I could understand but he never did this to Bella.

"Yes it does. I called Jake to make sure Charlie was okay and he said Charlie was disappointed in me. My own father hates me." It broke my heart to see her so upset. And after Charlie gave me such a horrible time about not supporting Bella the way I should. He was her _father_ for cry out loud.

"It's okay Love. He'll come 'round."

"What if he doesn't? I already lost my mum I don't want to lose my father as well." She was still crying into my shoulder.

"You won't lose him. I promise."

"I spent all afternoon trying to find something in that picture. What's wrong with my baby? Why... doesn't...Charlie...like...him?" She was sobbing so hard she was gasping for air.

"Bella you need to calm down. None of this is good for you or the baby." She stopped almost immediately when I mentioned this. "Charlie will love him. We just need to give him some time."

"I'm sorry. I'm being stupid." She sniffed.

I sighed. "Don't worry about it. And you're not stupid."

"Hmmmm..." She mumbled as she started to drift off to sleep again. Five minutes later she was out like a light.

I was glad she was asleep; she needed rest for later if she was sick again.

I wanted to lie down beside her and sleep as well but I still had a lot to do. I shifted her slight weight so she would be more comfortable and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"_Edward?" _I smiled into the phone as I stroked Bella's hair.

"Alice. When can you have everything finished by?"

**

* * *

**

A little bit of cute/worried/sneaky Edward :D What is he doing? I might not be able to update tomorrow, but I shall try my best. You'll definitely get an update by Friday (Auzzie time). Sorry for any typos in this chapter. I think I got most of them but I was kind of rushed and might have missed something :S

**Thanks to the wonderful people who are reading this (6,700+ hits in total so far :O) and those who reviewed: earth-fairy2006, awsomegal11, CT Twilight Fan, Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof, blossimbiscut23, pen2paper93, authorgirl, chovypappy, myfirstloveisedward. You make me feel special. **

**Special thanks to those people who suggested names: twilighter02, Katie Michelle and What if I'm the bad guy. Remember you still have plenty of time to suggest more :D**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!**

**BPOV**

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" Angela asked as she popped her head into my office.

"Sure." I saved my work and turned to face her.

She smiled kindly at me. Angela was a lovely girl and a fabulous boss. She never worked us too hard, yet she never let us do less than the best we could for our clients.

"Well I actually want to ask you about two things." She clarified, shuffling her feet nervously.

What was going on?

"Ask away." I smiled reassuringly hoping to ease the tension.

"Well some of the girls are worried about you. They've told me they haven't seen you eating and you refuse any food they offer you. Is there something you'd like to talk about?" She seemed worried she was going to offend me.

They thought I had an eating disorder.

Well that wasn't where I was expecting this conversation to go. I was a fool to think no one would notice my eating habits at work. My 'morning' sickness was normally worst during the middle of the day and the strangest smells would set me off. Of course to an outsider it would seem like I had an eating disorder.

I hadn't told anybody outside the family about my pregnancy yet. There was no need to. I didn't want people making a fuss.

"I don't have an eating disorder Ang if that's what you're asking." I laughed.

She gave me a sympathetic look. "It's okay to admit things like this Bella. No one's going to judge you."

"No Ang. I'm not in denial and I don't have an eating disorder. I'm pregnant." I whispered the last bit for fear of the secretaries hearing. Those girls were like vultures, poking around to find the juiciest bit of office gossip to spread around.

Angela seemed to have the same idea. "Aw congrats Bella. That's so wonderful." She whispered back.

"Thanks! Now what's this second question?" I wanted to keep the conversation moving.

"Oh! Well...I have a BIG challenge...well for a woman of your talent it shouldn't be a problem...but I want to give you the chance to...edit your first book all on your own. What do you think?" She looked so excited.

Me? Edit a book? On my own?

Oh my god! I was speechless.

"Really?" I couldn't believe they were going to let me do this. I wonder what it will be about. Who's the author? When would I start? _Whoa Bella slow down!_ I thought reigning myself in.

"Yes really." She laughed. "The partners are really pleased with your work and they're ready to take a gamble and let the, as they so eloquently put it, "little girl" edit the book. They've cleared it with the author and she's more than happy to have you edit it. The only person left to sign off on it is me. I think this is a fabulous opportunity for you and I encourage you to take it, but if you don't think you're ready then I can hold off and..."

"No!" I almost screamed. "Please Ang let me do this? Please?" I was practically begging her.

"Alright Bella. Congratulations again then. I'll let everyone know." She shook my hand and made her way out of the office. "Oh and by the way there was a delivery that came for you. It's on Jess's desk." She winked at me and left.

I hoped up and walked to the door. My mouth dropped open.

Sitting on top of Jessica's desk was the largest arrangement of freesias I'd ever seen. Red ones, yellow ones, orange ones, pink ones, purple ones, it was amazing.

Sticking out of the middle was a card with my name on it. I reached over and plucked it out.

_To my Beautiful Bella,_

_Just a little something to brighten up your day,_

_Like thoughts of you brighten up mine._

_Meet me in the lobby at 4pm_

_Love Edward_

He was so cute. The flowers were way too much, but I loved them all the same. Freesias were one of the very few floras that I could actually stand the smell of at the moment. I lifted the vase off Jessica's desk and brought them into my office.

The rest of the afternoon I spent finalising all my paperwork and sending off my minor projects to other editors. By the time four o'clock came around I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was to go home and sleep. But Edward had plans.

I quickly grabbed my bag from behind my desk and rush out of the office. Edward was waiting for me when I got out of the elevator on the ground floor.

"How are you Love?" He asked as he gave me a quick kiss.

"Sleepy." I mumbled. "What's going on?"

He smiled sweetly at me. "You'll just have to wait and see. Come on lets go." He started to guide me towards the car.

"Edwaaaaaaard. You know I hate surprises."

"Not this one you won't. I guarantee it." He helped me into the car and we were off.

I had no idea where we were going. All I knew was that we weren't going home.

"Where are we?" I asked when we started to slow down. I didn't recognise any of the houses in this area.

"I'm not telling but I need you to put this on." He handed me a blindfold.

What?

I refused to put that on. "Nuh uh! Nope. Not going to happen." I informed him.

"Come on Bella you're going to ruin all my fun." He stuck out his bottom lip in his adorable little pout. "Please?" He held it out to me.

I tried to resist. I really did, but his face was all too much.

"Fine!" I gave in and pulled the blindfold over my eyes.

"Thank you." He reached over and gave me a kiss.

My only response was a sarcastic smile. He knew I hated big surprises like this. It always meant one thing...He'd spent money. Lots of money.

Once I was securely blind folded and he was certain I couldn't see anything he started to drive again. Another few minutes of speeding around random turns and we stopped again. I'm almost certain we drove further this time then we did before.

"Can I look now?" I asked. Surely there couldn't be any more travelling. I don't think my stomach could take any more of that.

There was no answer.

"Edward?" I squeaked. Where did he go?

I let out a surprised squeak when my door was pulled open from the outside.

"It's just me Bella."

"Don't do that to me." I growled as he helped me out. No being able to see didn't help my coordination at all and I nearly fell over. "Please take this off." I begged when we started guiding me away from the car.

"Calm down Bella. I promise not to let anything hurt you. Not even your own clumsiness." He pulled me to a stop and I heard the rattle of keys in a lock.

Where were we?

"Come on." He started walking again.

"Please Edward tell me where we are." I felt uncomfortable not being able to see what was going on around me.

"Okay." He gave in. "Stand here." He stopped me from moving by placing a hand on either of my shoulders. They suddenly disappeared and I heard footsteps across the room.

"Edward?" No answer. "Edward this isn't funny." I was starting to freak out.

I pulled off the stupid blindfold.

The first thing I saw was Edward smirking at me from across the room near the doorway.

"That was sooooo not funny Edward Cullen." I seethed as I crossed the room to stand in front of him. "You can't just drag me here and not giv-" He placed one finger on my lips to silence me. I glared at him and he just laughed.

He smiled again and slowly spun me around to face the room. My eye fell on a huge open plan living and dining room.

It was easily one and a half times wider than our entire apartment. The entire floor was covered with beautiful floorboards and there were several pieces of furniture artistically arranged around the room. There was a huge plasma television mounted on the wall in front of a large black sofa just like the one Edward and I had at the apartment.

The whole place was lovely, from the brightly painted walls to the tables and chairs in the dining area. But why were we here?

"Edward?" I turned around in his arms to see him better.

He smiled innocently at me. "Yes Love?"

"What is this?" I gestured to the room.

"It's a house."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I can see that. Who's house?"

"Mine." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You bought a house?!" I exclaimed. What on earth could possess him to do that?

"In a sense." He said looking thoughtful.

"Edward Anthony Cullen did you or did you not purchase this house?"

He nodded, a huge grin pulling up the corners of his mouth.

"Why? When?" I asked.

"Because I can and a few weeks ago. Esme and Alice have been helping me get it ready for you. We just finished it this morning." He looked so excited.

I still couldn't speak.

Edward had bought and refurbished a house?

This was all a little too much.

"I think I need to sit down." I said moving toward s the sofa.

That explained why it looked so familiar, it didn't just look like Edward sofa, it was Edward's sofa.

"Are you okay?" He sounded worried now all traces of his smug grin were gone.

"Yeah I'm fine." I assured him. "Just a lot to take in all at once."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before either of us said anything.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's beautiful. But are you sure we can afford it?"

"You just leave all that to me." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek and pulling me to my feet. "I want to show you something else." He led me over to the opposite end of the room and up a set of stairs I hadn't even noticed.

"Close your eyes." He commanded when we reached the last door in the hallway.

"Not more surprises Edward."I whined. He'd already done too much.

"This is the last part of today's surprise I promise. Now close your eyes." He laughed.

I made a show of closing my eyes and showing him I couldn't see anything. "Happy now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Almost." I heard the sound of a door opening before I was pulled forward into the room. "Now on the count of three open your eyes okay?"

"Okay." I was half excited and half terrified to see what he'd done. Mostly excited though.

"One...two...three..."

I opened my eyes and almost immediately started to cry.

I was standing in the middle of the most beautiful nursery I'd ever seen.

The bottom half of the walls were painted in a warm yellow with the top half covered in a beautiful royal blue. Different sea shells were painted in a line through the middle of the wall and there were several frames around the room holding pictures of the beach.

It had Esme and Alice written all over it.

There was a crib, a change table, a wardrobe and even my rocking chair I used to have in my old room at Charlies house. How did they get that?

It was perfect.

"I told you I'd prove to you how much I wanted all this." He whispered in my ear. "So I didn't just buy a house. I bought us," He wrapped his arms around my waist. "A home."

**

* * *

**

I got the chapter up :D How exciting! Thoughts? Comments? All welcome.

**Thanks to: manda2784, Katie Michelle, Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof, twilighter02, pen2paper93, authorgirl, myfirstloveisedward, liv3609, sassy41, earth-fairy2006 and breakingdawn09. Your reviews are what keeps me inspired :D**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is dedicated to Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof because she had a bad day yesterday and I wanted to cheer her up. She was also my 150****th**** reviewer :D**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 14!

**BPOV **

"Urgh!" I yelled as I threw yet another shirt onto the ever growing pile of clothes I could no longer fit into.

These days it was impossible to get dressed without pulling out almost all my clothes and trying everything on.

I was currently dressed in one of my few pairs of sweatpants and Edward's Linkin Park T-shirt. Alice had been begging me to let her take me shopping for new clothes but I kept telling her it wasn't necessary.

Now I had no excuse.

My bras didn't fit, most of my pants didn't fit, and all my favourite shirts were too tight. All thanks to my ever changing pregnant body.

Edward loved it though. He said I looked radiant and he though my little baby bump was the cutest thing ever. I thought I looked fat and my little man had been making everything very difficult for me recently.

The nausea kept me up during the night causing me to fall asleep at random intervals throughout the day. Not helpful when you're trying to edit a book I might add. His favourite place to sit was right on top of my bladder causing me to make frequent trips to the bathroom. And now he thought it would be nice to grow another few centimetres and cause me to look horrible and frumpy in my daggy clothes.

I knew it wasn't his fault but it would have been nicer of my clothes were growing as well. Then I wouldn't be having these problems.

"What's wrong Love?" Edward asked as he walked out of the bathroom. He was dressed in only a pair of jeans, since I was wearing his shirt. I had to remind myself to breathe as I pulled my eyes off his sculpted chest.

Once I stopped ogling him I remembered why I was so upset. "Nothing fits. I can't go out like this." I looked down at my makeshift outfit.

"Sure you can. It's..." He trailed off when I started to glare at him. "You're right we need to get you some more clothes." He agreed in a mocking tone.

I let out a defeated sigh. There was nothing for it.

I had to call Alice.

She answered before the phone had time to really ring.

"_Hello Bella."_

"How do you do that?" I was constantly in awe of her uncanny ability to know exactly who was calling. It didn't matter if I used the home phone, my cell or even a public phone she always knew who it was.

"_It's a gift. I sense you have a request" _I could tell from her excited tone that she already knew the reason for my call.

"Ineedyoutotakemeshopping." Saying the words faster didn't make it any less painful.

"_I'm sorry Bella I didn't quite catch that." _She giggled.

"You heard me Mary Alice Cullen; don't make me say it again."

She laughed again. "Okay I'll be there in about twenty minutes." Then she hung up.

True to her promise she arrived exactly twenty minuted later. She also so brought with her a simple shopping outfit for me. I was immensely happy that I didn't have to go out dressed as I was.

Once she deemed me presentable I kissed Edward goodbye and left for my obligatory day of torture.

Surprisingly the day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Alice allowed me to choose some of my clothes and even allowed me to buy some jeans and T-shirt outfits. She also forced several other purchases on me.

By the end of the day I had four new pairs of shoes, two dresses, five pairs of new pants, a few skirts, and way too many different shirts. Alice tried to drag me into more stores but when I pointed out the time she relinquished and consented to drive me home. However she did make me promise she could take me shopping again though for more clothes and baby stuff.

-----

I could hear the sounds of some football game coming from the living room when I got home. I dropped my bags near the door and walked in to fine Emmett stretched out on the couch in front of the television.

"Hey Bella." He greeted me as he got up from the couch. "Hey Jelly Bean." He directed this next greeting to my stomach.

"Hello Emmett." I sighed. Ever since he'd seen the ultrasound he had taken it upon himself to refer to my baby as Jelly Bean. I wasn't exactly thrilled about this nickname but I was thankful it wasn't something worse. It was Emmett after all.

Emmett just laughed at me before pulling me into a tight hug. "Edward's upstairs. See you later Jelly Belly." I slapped his arm playfully as he walked past me and out or the room.

"Edward?" I called out as I made my way over to the couch and sat down. My feet were killing me so I pulled off my shoes and put my feet up on the couch too.

I heard footsteps on the stairs before my own personal Adios stepped around the corner and into the room. When he saw me on the couch his mouth stretched up into the wide crooked grin I loved so much.

"I thought Alice would never let you come home." He laughed coming over and sitting down next to me.

"Neither did I. She went crazy and dragged me to almost every maternity store in the mall. She even forced me to buy new shoes." I pointed to the black flats on the floor.

"Where's everything else?" He asked looking around for the other bags.

I hauled myself off the couch and collected the bags from the hallway.

"Here." I dumped them next to the couch. "I can't be bothered doing anything with them right now."

Edward immediately jumped up and took my bags upstairs for me. He really was too good sometimes.

"You want me to make dinner?" I called out as I turned off the television.

"I was planning on ordering in, but you can make something if you want." He yelled back.

"I think I will." I said confidently as I got up and made my way into the kitchen.

Now the only probable was figuring out what to make. I searched through the cupboards for ingredients, hoping something would jump out at me. Nothing seemed to catch my eye. Then I spotted the jar of pasta sauce on the top shelf in the pantry.

Pasta sounds good, I thought to myself as I stretched my arm up to get the jar.

I couldn't reach it.

I went out into the dining area, grabbed one of the chairs and brought it back to the pantry. Edward would kill me if he saw me doing this. Thankfully he was safely oblivious somewhere in the other room. I climbed up on the chair to reach the jar of pasta sauce.

Just as my hand closed around the jar the chair slipped on the tiles. A terrified squeal escaped my lips as I began to fall to the floor.

I heard a low curse from somewhere near the door.

Somehow Edward managed to catch me before I hit the floor. This seemed to be becoming a common occurrence.

"I said you could make dinner not kill yourself searching for ingredients." He said sternly as he placed me on my feet.

I blushed in embarrassment looking at the floor. As I looked down I noticed the terrible mess on the floor. I hadn't noticed that the jar was no longer in my hand. It was now smashed on the tiles, its contents splattered everywhere.

I couldn't help but imagine that that could have been me and my baby.

"Oh no." I moaned as I reached for a tea towel and the dust pan. I was about to start cleaning up when Edward pulled them out of my hands.

"Let me clean this up." He said pushing me out of the kitchen. "I ordered pizza, it should be here soon." I huffed childishly and went to sit back on the couch. What did he think, that I wasn't incapable of cleaning up my own mess?

Sooner than I thought possible Edward emerged from the kitchen, garbage bag in hand.

"All done." He announced just as the doorbell rang. It was our pizza.

I jumped up and paid the delivery man while Edward disposed of the garbage bag and collected the necessities from the pantry. When I walked into the living room he already had drinks and a huge packet of peanut M&Ms.

M&Ms and pizza was my favourite food at the moment. Not that Edward let me eat it that often. I had to 'eat healthy' as he said.

Screw being healthy I wanted chocolate.

I placed the pizza down on the coffee table before digging out a piece and covering it with the candy. Edward looked nauseated as I took a huge bite, humming at the delicious taste.

He didn't comment though. Edward had learned weeks ago not to question my current taste in food.

After we finished our meal and sorted out the dishes I picked up the manuscript I was almost finished editing and curled up next to Edward. We spent the rest of our evening in comfortable silence.

**

* * *

**

Seriously girls (and guys if there are any reading this) you're all so amazing.

**Twilight2007, liv3609, awsomegal11, twilight3, Corinne, Jadzia, twilight-rocker, manda2784, pookietn, marinelove, CT Twilight Fan, blossimbiscut23, twilightlover88, Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof, obsessedtwilighter427, Katie Michelle, pen2paper93, authorgirl, What if I'm the bad guy... Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I seriously didn't expect you all to like this story as much as you say you do :D Jump on over to my profile and take my poll. **

**Next chapter up soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**For the sake of this story let's just say that a person can edit a book in only a couple of months. I don't know if this is true but just run with it okay?**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 15!

**BPOV**

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward inquired as he stumbled, still half asleep, into the kitchen.

I stopped scrubbing the dishes long enough to bark out "Cleaning." Then started attacking the grim once more.

"Bella its two o'clock in the morning." He moaned as he came up behind me and tried to pry the pan out of my grasp.

I nudged him with my elbow, signalling for him to back off. "I know that Edward, but this has to be done." I indicated the large pile of dishes on the sideboard.

"You can do it later Bella. You need to sleep now."

"I can sleep." I whimpered.

I was now almost exactly four months pregnant. I was huge and no matter what I did I couldn't seem to get to sleep. Especially now that 'my' book was set to be released in the next few days. I was so incredibly stressed out that all I managed to get were a few hours a night of fitful slumber which left me more tired than I was before.

So here I was in the kitchen doing the only thing that helped calm me down.

Cleaning.

The floors were swept, the table were spotless and the mountain of dishes was now considerably smaller. I didn't feel any better though.

Edward snapped me back to reality when he started to talk again. "Well at least lie down and rest. You can clean later."

He was right. He was always right.

I drained the water from the sink and slowly waddled – well it felt like waddling - out of the kitchen. Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and led me to the stairs. As I started to walk up the stairs I felt something odd. A tiny nudge in the side of my stomach. I gasped in surprise, my hand immediately flying to the spot where I'd felt the kick.

"What? What's wrong?" Edward asked frantically, his eyes wide with panic.

"Nothing's wrong." I said as I felt my baby kick again in almost the same spot. I grabbed his hand and placed it over the spot.

"What's goi- Oh my god." He jumped back when he felt the kick. I laughed at his shocked expression. If that wasn't a Kodak moment then nothing was.

Seconds later he had composed himself and replaced his hand. The baby kicked again. He lowered himself down so he was level with my stomach, staring at it intently.

"That's amazing." He said. The baby kicked again when he spoke.

"I think he likes the sound of your voice."

He smiled at the though. "She could be a soccer star with a kick like that."

"He." I corrected him.

"You don't know that." He countered. "I'm certain it's going to be a girl."

He was so stubborn about this. "Well I'm carrying him and I know he's a boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Urgh!" Edward was so immature sometimes. I pulled away from him and marched up to our room. To show my displeasure I curled up facing away for the door. I heard him come in and climb into bed but I said nothing. I just ignored him for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered after a while.

I pretended not to hear him.

"Bella? I really am sorry." He placed a hand on my shoulder which I just shrugged off. I wasn't really angry with him I was just in a bad mood. Unfortunately it was Edward who I happened to be taking it out on.

"Please Love?" I could tell he was pouting without even looking at him. I could never stay angry at him for long when he did that. I rolled myself over – quite an impressive accomplishment if you ask me – so I could face him.

"I supposed I could forgive you." I allowed smiling angelically at him. My favourite crooked grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. He leaned in and kissed me quickly.

"Why thank you Bella."

"Don't mention it." I kissed him again before closing my eyes and trying to get some sleep. I found that I had been a lot more comfortable on my left side so I rolled back over again. Once I was comfortable Edward wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands over my stomach. For another hour or so the baby would kick at random intervals but he soon calmed down and I was finally able to get some sleep.

-----

The next morning I woke up early, only to find Edward had already gone to work. I found a note taped to the alarm clock saying he'd be home a little bit late this afternoon and that Alice was coming over to speak to me about something.

The last two words really stuck with me though.

_Be safe._

I smiled as I read these words. It was small things like this that made me love him so much.

I really wanted to go back to sleep but I wasn't comfortable anymore without Edward there. I brushed my fingers through my hair and pulled on my robe before heading downstairs in search of breakfast. When my little nudger felt the movement he went crazy.

"Yes I'm hungry too." I told him as I stepped into the kitchen.

I searched through the cupboards looking for something good to eat. I ended up finding a block of chocolate, a packet of crisps and a loaf of bread. My crazy pregnant mind went wild thinking of how good this would taste all put together. But when I opened the chocolate and caught the smell I had to run to the sink before I threw up.

_Great!_ I thought._ Now I can't even eat chocolate._

After a few minutes of throwing up I managed to control myself enough to clean up and pack away all the food. I didn't feel like eating anything anymore just the thought of food was making my stomach churn.

After brushing my teeth several times I decided to go and lie down. That always made me feel better after I was sick. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Alice was jumping on my bed yelling for me to wake up.

"Come on pregnant lady. It's time to get up, up, up" Every time she said 'up' she would jump on the bed causing me to start feeling sea sick.

"Aliiiiiiiiiice." I moaned. "Leave me alone I'm tired." I pulled my pillow over my head to block her out.

She just laughed at me and pulled it away. "No, no, no. It's time to get up. We have soooooo much to do. Now up and shower. I will get your outfit ready." She pushed me to the side of the bed. I begrudgingly got out and headed towards the bathroom

I spent twice as much time in the shower than usual. Half to annoy Alice, who kept yelling at me to hurry up, and half because I was so tired and didn't have the energy to wash up and get out.

When I did eventually haul myself out of the shower I made my way back to the bedroom where Alice was waiting. She told me to hurry up and then left the room so I could change. I was surprised to see that my outfit for today was simply a pair of yoga pants, a white T-shirt and a dark blue hoodie.

What was that little pixie up to?

Once I was dressed and ready I made my way down stairs and was immediately pulled out the door to Alice's car. Seconds later we were speeding out of the driveway.

I knew looking out the window would only cause me to ruin the cars leather interior so I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. It was like there was anything to see anyway. Our new house was only a few minutes drive from our old apartment so the scenery was the same. Edward just thought it would be more exciting to drive me halfway around the world before he showed it to me. 'Throw me off the scent' he said.

"We're here!" Alice sang as she opened my door and pulled me out.

We were outside her studio. Now I was really confused.

"Why are we here Alice?" I groaned. I didn't want to play Barbie I wanted to go home and sleep.

She just smiled angelically and led me inside without saying anything. I dragged my feet to slow her down.

"Liv?" She called out when we were inside.

"Back here." I heard someone call for behind several wracks of clothing. A minute later a girl stepped out carrying several items of clothing.

She was just a few inches taller than Alice's 4'11" with long light brown hair that she had pulled back into a long braid. She was thin, but not in an unhealthy way, and dressed impeccably as Alice always was.

I suddenly felt insecure and underdressed.

"Oh! You must be Bella. I'm so excited to meet you." She placed the clothes on a chair and extended her hand for me to shake. I took it warily.

"Hi!" I squeaked.

She beamed at me. "Alice has told me so much about you."

"All of them true." Alice confirmed. I blushed at her words.

What had she been saying about me?

"I'm sure we'll be great friends." She picked up the clothes again and gestured for me to follow her into another room. I looked at Alice too see what I was supposed to do and she just pushed me forward.

As soon as I got into the room I wanted out. But Alice wouldn't have that.

"Come on Bella. This will be fun." Alice giggled.

"No Alice." I said struggling to get around her.

"Just give it a chance." She said turning me around to face the room again.

The room was filled with dummies all wearing maternity clothing. Sure it all looked lovely but I knew Alice was going to want me to try them on and I just wasn't in the mood. There was every kind of outfit you could ever dream off wearing in that showroom. Dresses, slacks, blouses, the list went on. I was going to be here for hours.

"Urgh!" I groaned. Why did Edward leave me to suffer through this?

"Alright Bella. The reason we brought you here was because we have decided to expand the store to be more 'mum friendly'. We want you to help us out." Alice pouted at me.

Evil little pixie.

She owed me big time.

"I don't want to Alice." I moaned.

She just squealed and handed me an outfit. "You can change over there." She pointed to a screened off area to the side of the dummies.

"I didn't say I would help." I said not touching the clothes.

"But you will help anyway." She giggled and handed me the hangers.

Four hours!

That's how long I hung around trying on clothes for Alice and Olivia. I let them snap Polaroids, stab me with pins and boss me around. Needless to say I was less than pleased at the end. I was even more tired than before and I had the worse headache ever. I didn't think I could cope with anymore of this.

"Alice where's your bathroom?" I called as I pulled on my normal clothes and walked out from behind the screen.

"Just over here." She indicated the door to her right. I thanked her and made my way into the bathroom.

I could still hear her talking through the door as I went about my business. She was so excited about this new line. She wanted me to be one of her models but I wasn't having any of that.

I was about it go out and ask her to take me home when I suddenly felt extremely light headed. I could still hear Alice but she sounded a little warped. The room started to spin slowly. I couldn't focus on anything and my vision was turning fuzzy.

I tried to call out but I didn't even manage to get my mouth open before my legs gave out. The last thing I managed to do was wrap my arms around my stomach before I passed out.

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry I didn't update the past couple if days but I was REALLY sick. Also I have exams coming up so I will not be updating for at least a week. I'm sorry if this displeases you but it has to be done.

**Thanks to.... Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof, What if I'm the bad guy, manda2764, Emma Cullen.x, myfirstloveisedward, hollisterchick, pen2paper93, earth-fairy2006, twilighter02, VampireEva, sassybarbie, iloveEdward, goldeneyes123, Katie Michelle, liv3609, authorgirl and awsomegal11 for their reviews.**

**Let me know if there are any typos. I'm not one hundred percent right now so I might have missed stuff.**

**Next chapter up...soon-ish!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16!**

**EPOV**

"And that's..." The bell cut me off mid sentence. "We will continue this next lesson!" I called out as everyone rushed out to lunch. I quickly packed away my notes and exited the room before any of the senior girls could find me. They were horrid, their fluttering eyelashes and constant giggling were both inappropriate and annoying.

The only escape was to get out of class and either leave campus or find a suitable spot to hide for the hour. Today I hid in the third floor music room and attempted to finish one of my newest pieces. It was another lullaby for Bella and our baby. However no matter what I tried it just didn't sound right. Something was missing. If only I could figure out what it was.

The whole lunch hour flew by and before I knew it the bell was ringing again. I jumped up and practically ran from the room in an attempt to get to class on time. Before I was even halfway to my classroom my phone rang.

_Who would be calling me during the middle of the day?_ I thought.

The caller ID read "Jasper".

Why would he be calling me?

"Hello." I answered as I tried to manoeuvre my way through the throng of students.

"Edward!" He sounded unsure.

I sighed. "Who else would it be Jazz."

"Oh...Yeah...Sorry..." He stopped talking, giving way to a long and awkward silence.

This was strange. Why did he call if he didn't have anything to say? "Jasper what's going on?" I asked slowly.

More silence.

"Are you sitting down?" He asked sounding worried.

What kind of a question is that? "No." I answered. "I'm on my way to class."

"Sit down." He ordered.

I stopped walking and moved to the side of the corridor. "Why? What's going on Jazz?"

"Are you sitting?" What was the big deal about me sitting?

"Yes." I lied so he would get on with it.

The next words out of his mouth made my blood run cold. "It's Bella..." Now I knew why he wanted me to sit down. My knees almost gave out as streams of terrifying scenarios ran through my mind.

"What happened to her?" I yelled into the phone. The students in the hall froze and stared at me. I didn't care; all I cared about was Bella.

"We don't know exactly. Alice said they went over to the studio and Bella passed out in the bathroom. She couldn't wake her up so they called the ambulance. We're at the hospital with her now." I think I stopped breathing for a few minutes when he said this.

What?

NO!

My two angels. What happened to them?

"Edward? You still there?" Jasper sounded really worried now.

I push myself away from the wall and started to walk towards the exit. "I'm on my way." I answered. I quickly stopped off at the front office to get someone to cover my classes then I practically ran to my car.

I lost count of the amount of red lights that I ignored on my way to the hospital. They held no meaning for me. The only thing that mattered was that I get to the hospital and find out what happened to my family.

After all that's what they were. Bella wasn't just my girlfriend; she was my soul mate, my other half, my reason for living. And she was the mother of my child. The baby that I already loved so much, even though it was only months old and I'd never seen it. They were my family and I needed to know they were alright.

Once I reached the hospital I drove straight into the first open space available – not even checking to see if it was legal – and sprinted inside. I ran straight up to the nurse at the front desk and hurriedly asked for Bella's room number. She stared at me for a few minutes before giving me the information I needed. I was off before the last words were out of her mouth.

I bypassed the elevator on my way upstairs opting for the stairs which would get me to Bella faster. Once I reached the third floor I exited the stairwell and saw Jasper down the end of the corridor. Alice was curled up on his lap, her head buried in her husband's chest.

It only took me seconds to reach them. "Alice what happened?" I gasped.

She didn't look up at me she just sobbed into Jasper's shirt. "I..I...don't know. I'm s..s..so sorry Edward." She turned her tear stained face up to look at me. "S..she was fine before...and then...and she..." She broke off into more sobs. I could tell I wasn't going to get a straight answer out if Alice when she was like this. There was no way I could get a straight answer out of her right now.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked Jasper as I took the seat next to him.

He shook his head. "Alice called me at work crying about something happening to Bella at the studio. I got here just as they took her in so I missed out on my chance to get any information. Alice has been like this ever since I got here. All I know is what I told you on the phone."

"So no one's come out and told you anything yet?" I needed information and I needed it now.

Jasper gave me another sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Edward. No one's come out to say anything yet. I would have told you if they had."

"Right." We sat in silence for a few minutes. I couldn't just sit there. Not when I didn't know if my family was safe or not.

So I did the only thing I could.

I started to paced.

Ten minutes went by.

Thirty...

An hour...

Two hours...

Jasper was desperately trying to lighten the mood but I was too worried to pay much attention. Alice still hadn't moved and it didn't look like she was going to anytime soon either. However when the doctor finally came out to speak to us Alice leapt off Jasper's lap and was next to me in less than a second.

"How is she?" We all asked at the same time.

Had we not been so worried it probably would have seemed comical but right now there was nothing even remotely funny about this situation.

"She's fine." Emma assured us. "It was a mixture of stress and exhaustion which caused her to faint. She's asleep now. We're going to keep her in overnight and run some more test, but other than that..."

_Thank God!_ I thought. "And the baby?" I asked, half not wanting to hear the answer.

"The baby is also doing fine. You can go in and see them if you want. Room 307." I thanked the doctor and she left us in the hallway.

I heard Alice let out a relieved sigh before she started to cry again. "It's okay Alice, everything is fine." I said as I pulled my baby sister into my arms.

"I should have known. I wasn't paying enough attention. I should have...I..." I knew she was going to blame herself for this.

"She's going to be fine Alice." Jasper assured her.

"Yes but what if she wasn't fine? How could I live with myself if it was all my fault?"

I lowered myself down so we were at eyelevel. "Alice?" She refused to look at me. I raised my voice slightly to get her attention. "Alice look at me!" She reluctantly turned to face me.

"You did everything you could and no one blames you for what happened." She tried to look away again. "I'm being honest here Alice. There's no way you could have known something like this was going to happen. Okay?" She nodded timidly when I finished.

"Can we go and see her?" She whispered.

"Of course!"

I laughed at my sister's uncertainty.

The loud beeping of the machines was the first thing we heard when we arrived at her room. I both loathed and loved that sound. It showed me that she was still there and still alive, even though she wasn't awake. But the less rational side of my mind - the side that could recall all the bad medical dramas I'd seen - kept telling me it was going to stop at any minute and take my Bella with it.

Frankly I was surprised that Bella didn't look as bad as I thought. Obviously my mind is just too hyperactive for its own good. She was a little bit pale but other than that she looked just as perfect as ever.

The first thing I did when I entered the room was to sit on the edge of the bed and take her hand in mind. I needed to make sure she was really there. I wanted her to wake up and show me everything the doctor said was true. At the same time I wanted her to sleep and rest, something she hadn't been doing recently.

I felt like such a failure. How had I not noticed any of this? I mean I knew she was worried about work but I didn't think it was this bad. And she normally slept well, or at least that's what I thought.

After a few hours Alice remembered she needed to call people and let them know Bella was alright. I was given the duty of calling Esme. It took me almost half an hour to convince her that Bella really was fine and that she didn't need to come down to the hospital.

I called Charlie too but all I got was his machine.

Eventually visiting hours ended and everyone left for the night. At my request Doctor Jensen made arrangements so I could stay the night in Bella's room.

Now all I needed was for Bella to wake up and confirm that everything _was_ alright.

And so commenced the waiting game.

**

* * *

**

Here we are at the end of another chapter :D What did you think? I know this wasn't the best chapter ever in terms of my writing but I'm tired so...sorry. I love "freaked out/worried Edward" he's so damn adorable :)

**Thank you to all of the people who reviewed: CT Twilight Fan, earth-fairy2006, hollisterchick, sassy41, leo02, What if I'm the bad guy, teamedward2110, pen2paper93, authorgirl, FlowHeart, myfirstloveisedward, sassybarbie, shadowcat2009, goldeneyes123, Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof, manda2784, obsessedtwilighter427, liv3609, awsomegal11, Esme ROX, twilighter02, Emma Cullen.x, Katie Michelle, twilight2007, edwardandbellafan (4 reviews from you :D), kikitwilight and Samanthalyn.**

**You have bumped me up to over 200 reviews and I'm soo excited. I also love going to my inbox and seeing all the alerts and favs people so keep 'em coming lol :D**

**xxlilyxx -** Thank you! :D Are you the same 'xxlilyxx' who reviewed chapter 3? Yeah she should have known that, but then the last chapter wouldn't have happened :P

**luv with baby baby -** Cool name lol Um...your review confused me but what I understood was that you like the story so I am glad :D Thank you for taking the time to review.

**KeturCullen1239 -** I'm really glad you like the story that much :D I love my Edward too :P Back to regular updating now.

**Next chapter up soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**BPOV**

I was so confused.

What was going on? Everything was dark and the only sounds that broke through the silence sounded muffled. I hear someone calling my name but before I could answer the silent darkness took me again. Next my ears were greeted with the sound if sirens but it too was gone before I could really register what I had heard.

At one stage the darkness receded and I was able to make out some light and colour but before I could call out for help I was sucked back into the dark.

I didn't know how long I floated in the darkness. It could have been seconds, minutes or even years.

Eventually the world began to fall back into place. I still couldn't see anything but I could hear, smell and feel things. There was a horrible beeping noise coming for somewhere to my left side. This coupled with the sterile antiseptic smell informed me that I was, once again, in a hospital.

Why was I here? What was going on?

I soon realised that the reason I couldn't see was because I had my eyes closed. I wanted to open them and confirm my suspicions but my eyelids were still too heavy. Under my fingers I could feel something soft. Something that definitely wasn't part of the incredibly uncomfortable hospital bed I was lying in. It took all of my energy to lift my hand and run my fingers through the soft strands.

Suddenly the object my hand was resting on moved. I heard the scrapping for a chair across the linoleum floor and then the most beautiful sound.

"Bella?!" My hand was suddenly encased in someone else's. The tingling feeling told me it was Edward's.

Ever so slowly I managed to open my eyes.

And there he was. My own personal miracle.

"Hey." Was all I could manage with my dry throat.

His faced broke into the most dazzling smile I'd ever seen. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey yourself." He laughed. "How do you feel?" His expression turned from excited to worried in less than two seconds.

"Fine...Thirsty." I croaked.

He was gone as soon as the words were out of my mouth, returning seconds later with a cup full of water. I downed the whole lot in one go.

"Better?" He asked.

I nodded and handed the cup back.

"So..." I began. "Why am I here?"

My question seemed to worry him. "You don't remember?"

I thought about it for a second before answering. "No. Should I?"

My answer only seemed to worry him more. What was going on? What happened?

"What is the last thing you remember?" He asked. He was being very cautious as he asked this; like I was going to flip out at any minute.

"Um...getting in the car with Alice I think." I thought harder. I knew there was something else. "I remember trying on clothes..." That was all I could remember. Now I was even more worried than before. I knew there was something I was forgetting. What was it?

"You don't remember anything that happened after that? Nothing that happened with Alice?" He was being so gentle with his prompts.

"No I -" Then it hit me.

The bathroom, the dizziness, the fall. Oh god the fall. I could have hurt my baby. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him. How could I be so careless and stupid?

"IS HE OKAY? DID I HURT HIM?" I screamed as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I needed to know what happened.

"Bella..."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?" I repeated. I sat up and placed my hand on my stomach in the hopes of feeling something, but nothing happened. I tried another spot.

Still nothing.

"Edward he's not moving." I cried as I desperately tried to feel something.

Edward climbed up on the bed with me and placed his hands on my stomach as well. "He's probably just resting Love. You both had a really big day yesterday." When he heard Edward speak my baby started to move. My hand flew to the spot where I felt the kick.

I let out a huge sigh of relief then started to sob.

"Shhhhh Bella calm down." Edward whispered as he rubbed circles on my back trying to sooth me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked confused.

"I'm a horrible mother." I sobbed. "He's not even born yet and I can't keep him safe."

"That's not true Bella and you know it. You are and will be a fantastic mother."

"No I'm not." I whimpered into his shoulder. "If I was a better mother then none of this would have happened."

Edward sighed dramatically. "Bella, you couldn't help what happened. Besides the doctors said there is nothing wrong with you or our baby. You're both going to be just fine." He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm still sorry." I sniffed.

"You should go back to sleep Love." Edward whispered. "You need to rest."

"What time is it?" I yawned. It was dark outside so it had to be around seven or eight o'clock. Surely I hadn't been out that long.

"Um..." He looked down at his watch. "It's four o'clock."

"What? But it dark ou......t." WOW I really had been out of it for a while.

Edward looked at me with concern. "Is something wrong Love?"

I shook my head. "No I just didn't realise...never mind." I snuggled up closer to him and closed my eyes, hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep before the inevitable morning meeting with the toilet.

----

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeella..." Someone was calling my name. I wanted to tell them to go away but I couldn't be bothered.

"Bella wake up..." My tormentor gently shook my shoulder in an attempt to wake me.

"No!" I moaned. "Go away." I blindly swatted away their hand.

"Awww Jelly Belly you're no fun."

"I'll be even less fun if you don't bugger off Emmett." I threatened, with my eyes still closed.

I heard the creak of a chair and a low huff as he pushed away from my bed. "But Belly you've been asleep for ages. And to be honest you're kind of boring me."

I unwillingly opened my eyes to see Emmett sitting in Edward's chair.

"And you're here because....?" I asked not really caring what his answer was.

"Well reason one is because Eddie needed someone to babysit you until he got back. Reason two is because I wanted to come and see how the Jelly Bean was doing, you just happen to be where he is." He looked like he was about to burst out laughing at any minute.

I shook my head at him and pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"Well thanks for your consideration Emmett." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No probs Je-"

"Call me that one more time and I'll do permanent damage." I warned.

"Bring it on Mummy." He laughed holding up his fists like some idiotic boxer.

"I beat you once Emmy I can do it again." I teased putting my fists up too.

His smile dropped a little and so did his fists. "That was one time and I wasn't paying attention." He protested.

"Okay so I've got-" We both turned to find a very confused Edward standing in the doorway. "Did I miss something?" He asked looking for Emmett to me and back again with raised eyebrows.

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing and Emmett soon followed suit. Edward merely stood in the doorway looking confused.

"Don't worry little bro I wasn't going to do any serious damage." Emmett assured Edward when he could finally catch his breath.

I continued to laugh for a few more minutes before the baby decided he'd had enough and kicked me square in the kidney. "Ow!" I yelped rubbing my back in a useless attempt to relieve the discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Edward and Emmett asked at the same time.

"Yeah, but apparently he's had enough fun for one morning." I joked pointing to my stomach.

"He's sticking up for his uncle." Emmett teased before leaning closer to my bump. "Thanks buddy."

I swatted his shoulder. "Don't encourage him."

"I'm gonna have so much fun when this kid is born. Oh the mayhem we will create." His eyes took on a faraway look for a few minutes before he rejoined the present. "I can't wait. But right now I have to get to work. Bye Jelly Bean, bye....Belly." He ruffled up my hair and quickly left the room.

"Remind me never to leave Emmett alone with our baby." I laughed as Edward moved around to room, organising something on my tray table.

"Don't worry Love I'll make sure he doesn't go too far." He pulled the tray over to me. On top he had arranged the most delicious breakfast. I smiled hugely at him before I practically inhaled the whole lot. It felt so good to have a full stomach again.

"I've lived with Emmett my entire life and I can't say I've ever seen anyone eat that fast."

I stuck my tongue out at Edward before draining the cup of juice he had placed next to the food. "I was hungry. It's been ages since I last ate anything." I disputed.

"We figured that. It's no wonder you passed out. You're blood sugar was much too low, you were stressed beyond belief due to that book and you hadn't been sleeping properly. Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"I said I was sorry." I whimpered. It wasn't like I intended for this to happen.

Edward's expression turned from jesting to horror in seconds. "Oh no Bella I didn't mean it like that. Please don't cry Love."

"I'm not crying." I barked as I tried to hold off the waterworks.

"What I meant was that I think you need to take some time off. All the stress from work isn't good for you and you obviously need more sleep than you're getting at the moment. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I just want what's best for you."

"When can I go home?" I asked trying to steer the conversation away from any dangerous territory.

"Well while you were getting ready to 'fight Emmett'" He made little quote marks in the air as he said this. "I spoke to Doctor Jensen and she said there's just one more test to do then we can go home."

"Really?" I was so excited. There was nothing I wanted more right now than to climb into our big, warm, comfy bed and sleep.

"She said to go and get her when we were ready and we can get started."

"Why are you still here? Go, go now." I shooed him out of the room.

About five minutes later he returned, followed by Dr Jensen and a trolley of tech equipment.

"Good morning Bella." She smiled kindly at me.

"Morning." I replied eyeing the equipment with distaste.

"Okay so this morning we're going to be doing a simple test to make sure your baby is still happy and healthy. It's simple, painless and we can have you out of here by lunchtime. Sound good?"

"Very!"

For the next few minutes she slowly explained the test to Edward and me. I was extremely nervous but Emma assured me that I had nothing to worry about. I just focused on the fact that I could go home in a few hours. That made me feel a whole lot better.

Once Emma was confident we knew what was going to happen she booted up the ultrasound machine and started to fiddle around with the dials. A few minutes later we were looking at more of the grainy pictures of our baby we'd become so accustom too over the past couple of doctors visits.

"Huh?" Emma mumbled as she looked at something on the screen.

I immediately got worried. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I'm going to need to go and get some more equipment." She laughed.

None of this sounded like a good thing to me.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked for me.

"Well it would appear that you're not having just one baby...you're having two."

**

* * *

**

Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, I was sick again and I had an accident at work :S But I'm well enough to update today :D I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :D We got serious stuff, fluffy stuff and funny stuff (ie Emmett :P)

**Oh Em Geee! I LOVE ALL OF YOU AWESOME PEOPLE! 3,000 hits on this story on the day I posted the last chapter alone :O And I now have over a hundred Favs for this fic :O THANK YOU: **

**Manda2784, AnnieCullen-xx, xXxEternallyDazzledxXx, blossimbiscut23, sassybarbie, teamedward2110, Mrs. Brianna Emmett Cullen, bandgeek5, annabanana159, authorgirl, cheermom13, rockstr16, countryprincess, pen2paper93, CT Twilight Fan, obsessedtwilighter427, TwilightxFanpire961, uchiasakurafan95, goldenyeyes123, myfirstloveisedward, twilght2007, awsomegal11, Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof, NicoleML93 and liv3609.**

**Renee – **Thanks for all your reviews I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much. Your name ideas are lovely and I will consider them when I choose :) **Shadowcat2009 – **Thanks I did try and make it longer but then it didn't flow right. Sorry! **Amy –** Thanks. I have and will continue 'til I finish this story. **Merly –** Thanks for letting me know about the zebras lol **xxlillyxx –** Thanks and I will :) **Love it. – **Are you happy now? I have updated :P **omg. – **I update when I can there's no real set time. **Steph – **Thank you for the wonderful review. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far.

**Next chapter up soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is for sassybarbie for all her help with the "preggo stuff" :D My apologies if I get the technical stuff wrong but my logic is that...if you need one set of equipment for one baby you need twice as much for two :P Just go with it :D**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 18

**BPOV**

"TWO?!" Edward and I screamed at the same time.

What! That's not possible. I mean I would know if I was pregnant with twins.

Wouldn't I?

"Yes, twins." Emma confirmed excitedly. "Here's baby number one…" She pointed to the blurry shape on the screen that I had come to know as my baby.

"Where's the other one?" I asked. I couldn't see anything else on the screen that looked like another baby. Maybe she was joking. If she was it sure as hell wasn't funny.

"Baby number two is here…" She indicated a much smaller shape over to the other side of the screen.

Edward and I both leaned forward to get a better look at what was apparently our second child.

"It's so much smaller." I squeaked.

Emma smiled at the screen. "Yes baby number two is smaller but it seems to be developing fine so I don't think there's anything to worry about. Well know more after we finish this test."

"So I have two babies?" I whispered, more to myself than anyone else.

Two babies!

One baby I could handle. Sure there would be tears and trouble but I could live with that. Two babies however, I couldn't do that. It's not like I've had children before and I know what I'm doing. I'm a rooky, I know nothing.

I gulped nervously.

"I'll give you two a minute." Emma whispered quietly before leaving the room.

Edward shifted his chair closer to the bed. "What's wrong Love?" He asked drawing my attention back to him. I couldn't find the words to explain how I was feeling. I was utterly petrified.

"Breathe Bella." He reminded me.

I let out the breath that I was unconsciously holding and tried to speak. "I can't...I...Two?..." Was all that I managed to say.

"I know Bella." He said tucking my hair back behind my ear. "It's okay."

"Okay? What about this is okay? We're having two babies Edward! I don't know what to do with one baby let alone two. How am I supposed to get them everything they need? I can't do this."

"It's really not all that bad Bella." He laughed before taking my face between his hands. "Yes it's going to be a learning experience, but we'll cope. We have plenty of people who can, and will help out. Our children will do just fine." He kissed my nose and smiled down at me. "We can do this. Okay?"

I nodded my head slowly. I guess I would just have to trust him on this one.

"Now are you ready to get this stuff over with so I can take you home?"

"Yes." I whispered.

Ten minutes later I was all strapped up with a whole bunch of wires and strange machines. I had two black devices in the shape of hockey pucks strapped onto different parts of my stomach. Each one was attached to a separate machine which was recording my babies' heart beats.

"Okay Bella you know what to do?" Emma asked as she handed me the two little buttons. "When you feel one of the babies move you press the button and the machine will do the rest. Right button is for baby one and left for baby two. You ready?"

"Um..." _NO!_ My mind screamed. How was I supposed to know which one is moving at what time? Hello I'm the woman who thought all this kicking was from just one baby. Now they expect me to distinguish between the two?

"Yeah I think so." I finished.

Edward smiled reassuringly at me as Dr Jensen finished setting up all the machines. "I'm starting the test now Bella." She announced a few minutes later.

Oh God!

I felt like I was back in high school having to sit a pop quiz on a topic I didn't know. Only this time it wasn't my grade that was at risk, it was the health of my children.

I felt a small kick on my left side and I quickly pressed the button. Then, almost at the same time I felt movement on my right side. I could tell this was going to be difficult.

Edward didn't say one word the while time the test was running. He just sat there staring at me. It was slightly unnerving to have someone staring at me like that when I was trying to concentrate but I knew he was just worried. He had a tendency to over think things, no matter how trivial, and I'm sure his overactive brain was going crazy with worry for me and our babies.

I wanted to tell him to relax or just to do something but I was too busy trying to complete the test. It's almost impossible to focus on your babies' movements when you're brain keeps telling you something could go wrong. Every time I would get lost in my thoughts, something would suddenly snap me back and I'd get worried that I'd missed a movement. Then the cycle would start all over again as I thought of the consequences a missed kick or movement could have on my babies.

The test lasted almost two hours before Dr Jensen came back and told me I could stop. It was the most intense two hours of my life. She unhooked me from all the machines and took the equipment out of the room, promising to be back soon with my results.

While we waited I changed into the clothes Edward brought me from home and packed away the small amount of belongings I had scattered around the room. It was amazing how much stuff I could accumulate in just one overnight hospital visit.

Half an hour later Dr Jensen came back into the room, chart in hand. I wanted to run from the room and not hear the results for fear of what she might say, but at the same time I wanted her to hurry up and tell me about my babies. She showed no emotion whatsoever as she read through the notes in front of her.

After a few minutes I had to sit down, the nerves had reduced my legs to jelly and I didn't want to risk another fall. Edward looked concerned but soon realised what was going on.

"Well Bella, Edward..." She paused.

Do they take people aside at medical school and teach them how to be this suspenseful? Why do they never just say it all at once? Why the long pause? Why the...

"You're babies are both perfectly healthy." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Even the little one?" I asked. I knew it was stupid to ask when she'd already said both were fine but I felt as if I'd been neglecting my second baby. I needed individual confirmation.

"Yes Bella. Baby number two is perfectly healthy."

I let out a slightly hysterical giggle at this news. Both my babies were going to be fine. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist so I turned and pulled him into an extremely tight hug. He then proceeded to pepper my face with kisses until he reached my lips where he gave me a short but very sweet kiss.

"See Bella, I told you it would all be fine." He whispered in my ear. "Now the only things we have to worry about are Emmett and Alice. They're going to go ape over this news." I let out a proper laugh at this last comment.

"Well now that we've got this all under control we can get you home." Emma announced cheerfully. "Just follow me." Edward grabbed my bag and we followed her down the hall to the nurses' station.

A few signatures, one appointment booking and a wheelchair ride later and I was out of there. I don't think I'd ever been quite so glad to leave the hospital in my entire life. All the excitement had worn me out though, so by the time we drove out of the car park I was practically asleep.

When I woke up I was lying across the couch at home covered in a blanket with my head resting on Edwards lap. All in all not an unpleasant place to find one's self on a quiet afternoon.

"Good afternoon Sleeping Beauty." Edward chuckled was he ran his fingers through my tangled hair.

"Hi." I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes. "How long was I asleep for?"

"It's four so about five hours. You were so cute."

Oh no! That could mean only one thing. "What did I say?" I moaned as I tried to hide my face under the blanket.

"First you mumbled something about a zebra and a train wreck; I don't know what you were on about. But then you started saying things like "My babies", "so pretty" and "Edward loves us". It really was adorable." I could feel my face turning a million shades of red as I listened to him.

Had I really said all those things?

"Don't be embarrassed Love. Besides it's all true, they are our babies, if they look anything like their mother then they will be more than just pretty and yes Edward loves you all." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

**

* * *

**

Sorry for not updating sooner but I've just been too busy. A word to the wise...When you get a break from school DO NOT tell your boss! It will only end in tears.

**TwilghtxFanpire961, manda2784, hollisterchick, annabanana159, Love it, twilghtchick10101, bandgeek5, pen2paper93, ChristinaHale, authorgirl, VampireEva, xXxEternallyDazzledxXx, earth-fairy2006, blossimbiscut23, liv3609, kelsey. loves. emmett., Amyytje, NicoleML93, BellaLeigh2009, goldeneyes123, CT Twilight Fan, Ashley lyell, countryprincess...*takes a breath*...craziesttwilghtfan02, teamtwilight27 (lol), xx lily xx, wtfisyourproblem, awsomegal11, Ezmarelda Elizabeth Mackiltof, hmkaleb (my first ever guy reviewer!), kikitwilight, loony, a new fan, sassy41, Dani-1811, bellaandedwardaddict, redbedc and Happysmile15. So many people :D **

**Thank you for all your lovely comments; some were a little cryptic but mostly the response was good. I was expecting you to be upset about the whole 'twins thing' I'm so glad you're not :)**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**BPOV**

After being out of hospital for only two days I was already getting bored at home. There are only so many hours a girl can sleep for and reruns aren't as much fun when you don't have a choice but to sit and watch them. I seriously needed to go to a book store and get something new to read.

However, Edward seemed to be taking the doctor's orders way to seriously and wasn't letting me go anywhere. I know I'm supposed to be resting but honestly I think house arrest is taking it a bit too far.

He was making sure I got at least eight hours sleep every night no matter what and he kept feeding me every four hours or so. I didn't know whether to be touched that he was so concerned or annoyed. I was leaning more towards the annoyed side. Yes keeping my blood sugar up was great and I appreciated the gesture but the last thing you want to do after you lose your breakfast to the toilet is fill up on more food.

By Friday morning I had decided I was going to put my foot down and insist he let me go out. We hadn't even got a chance to tell everyone our exciting news yet. Edward said he didn't want everyone to know just yet, but I was dying to tell everyone. But the one person I really wanted to talk to still wouldn't pick up the phone.

I sighed and rolled over in bed to talk to Edward only to find I was all alone.

When did he leave?

"Edward?" I called out.

No answer.

I climbed out of bed and made my way out to the bathroom. When I exited the bathroom I was greeted with the delicious aroma of bacon. Yum!

The stairs caused me a bit of trouble but that's to be expected when you can't really so your feet anymore. Once I reached the bottom though I was fine. Edward had turned on the morning news and the overly happy weather-girl was chirping away about the excellent weather forecast for the next few days.

I laughed at her ridiculous outfit and waddled over to the kitchen.

"Morning E-" I froze.

The man standing over my stove was certainly not Edward.

"Jake!" I screamed as I attempted to run across the kitchen. He met me halfway and pulled me into a very tight hug. My stomach made this a little bit awkward but we still managed.

After a few minutes I was gasping for air though. "Ja...ke...need...air." I wheezed.

"Oh sorry Bells." He laughed as he steadied me on my feet.

"What are you doing here? When did you get here? How long are you staying? How are you? Did Nessie come with you?" The questions poured out before I could even think of stopping them.

Jake just laughed at me. "I'll explain over breakfast." He gestured to the pan on the stove. "Now where do you keep the plates?"

Jake was here. In my house. Making me breakfast. He had to be the best friend ever. I shuffled over to the cupboard and collected three plates and other assorted cutlery and crockery. By the time I got back to Jake he had finished cooking and quickly slid food onto two of the plates.

"What about Edward?" I asked holding up the third plate.

Jake grinned evilly. "He ate earlier. It's just you and me Bells."

"Oh okay." I grabbed my plate and placed it at the counter before getting the juice out of the fridge. "Time to answer my questions." I prompted as I handed him his glass.

"I got here about an hour ago. I'm only staying for a day or two. I'm good. And no she didn't." He answered quickly.

"You didn't answer my first question."

He shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Um..yeah. I'll get to that later." I gave him a pointed look and he just laughed at me again. "I swear." He held up his pinky and a mock gesture of assurance.

"You'd better." I grumbled as I started to eat my breakfast. It was delicious, which only meant I would be spending more time over the toilet today. I didn't let that fact bother me though.

"So why isn't Nessie here with you?" I asked while my mouth was still full of eggs. Nessie was Jake's steady girlfriend. She was twenty and they'd been together for at least four years now. Ever since they'd met in high school. They were practically the poster couple for high school sweethearts.

"She couldn't afford the time off school. Her classes are really full on right now. But she did give me something for you though." He looked around for something. "It's in my bag." He said dismissively.

I laughed at his indifferent attitude. We talked for a few more minutes about Jake's little mechanics business and other trivial stuff that was happening back home. Afterwards he helped me clear the table and we moved into the living room.

"So do I get to find out why you're here now?" I asked as I turned off the television and got myself comfy on the couch. Jake had all of a sudden developed a very keen interest in his shoes. "Come on Jake. It's not that I'm not glad to see you but you have to have a reason to come all this way."

"Well actually Charlie sent me." He mumbled without looking at me.

"He_ sent_ you?"

"Mmmmhmmm. I'm sorry Bells but he just wanted to know you were okay. Edward's message worried him." He looked at me apologetically.

"What message?" I don't remember Edward telling me he'd called Charlie.

"The one about you being in hospital. Charlie completely flipped out about it. Kept saying he wanted to see if you were okay. He was really worried Bells."

"But not worried enough to come and see me." I whispered. "Why'd he send you then? If he's so concerned about me why couldn't be bothered coming to see me himself? He didn't even bother to call." I knew I was crying but I didn't care.

"Aw Bells don't cry." Jacob said as he pulled me into his side. "He's just having a hard time with all of this. He-"

"_He's_ having a hard time?" I screeched pulling myself out of his embrace. "What about me? I've been trying to contact him for months and he hasn't returned any of my calls. I sent him letters, pictures, e-mails everything, it's clear he just doesn't want to talk to me. He can say this has just been difficult on _him_." I sobbed into Jake's shoulder.

"That's not what I meant Bells. You're his baby girl he just doesn't want to face the fact that you're all grown up. He never was very good at coping with change." Jake laughed a little when he said this.

"What's so funny?" I asked when he was done.

He smiled down at me. "I was just remembering when we started going high school and he picked us up late everyday of first term because he'd been waiting at the middle school instead." I let out a shaky laugh when he said this.

I was, by no means, any closer to forgiving Charlie for what he had done but I could see Jake's point. Charlie had never coped well with changes.

"Now enough of this upsetting talk." Jake said as he pulled me to my feet. "There is plenty of fun to be had today so we best get started. Now shower up we leave in fifteen." He instructed me as he turned the TV back on to watch the baseball.

"Aye aye Captain." I gave him a mock salute and went to get changed.

----

"Faster Bells faster." Jacob yelled as I pushed him around the supermarket in the shopping trolley. Yes _in_ the shopping trolley I have no idea how he managed it but I decided I didn't care. He was crammed in there along with several random food items and as long as it wasn't me it didn't matter.

I was breathless from laughing so hard. "Jake honestly it's time for you to get out."

"You'll get your turn in a minute Bella." He assured me as he extracted himself from under the shopping.

I just groaned and moved on to the next isle to get what we needed. I planned on making dinner tonight but out pantry was severely lacking so I convinced Jacob to take me shopping. We would be stopping at the bookstore on our way home.

"Do we have much more we need to get?" He whined as he trailed along behind me.

"A few things. But if you're a good boy I'll buy you a candy bar." I joked.

He jumped around like the crazy two year old he really was. "Really? Candy? YAY!"

"God you're strange Jake."

"But that's why you love me." He grinned nudging me with his elbow.

We managed to make it out of the supermarket all in one piece. Jacob even made sure I bought him his candy bar. I laughed so hard when he was choosing, two mothers actually had to pull their children out of his way to stop him trampling them to get to the candy bars.

Eventually we did get to the bookstore though and I was so excited. Not only would I be able to buy something new to read but the main display in the store was for the book I edited. I made sure Jake bought a copy for Nessie before we left.

Edward's car was in the drive when we got home from our shopping trip. I was so excited to show him the book. I left Jacob outside to wrestle the groceries and hurried inside to find my Edward.

The sound of Classical music filled my ears when I made my way inside. It wasn't the usual song I was used to but it was still beautiful. I found him in the living room sitting at his piano. I knew he could hear me but he didn't give me any indication that I had disturbed him so I crept up behind him. Before he could turn and look I wrapped my finger around his eyes. He didn't miss a note, he just kept playing perfectly.

"Show off." I whispered in his ear as I gave him a kiss.

"Hello my lovely." He whispered against my lips. "How was your shopping?"

"Interesting."

"And how about all my favourite people? How are they?"

"Well I'm fine , they..." I pointed to my stomach. "...are restless."

He leaned forward and placed a hand on either side of my stomach. "You two need to be good for Mummy okay? She needs a break." He looked so funny talking to my bump like that. It looked like he was going to say more but there was a sudden crash in the kitchen.

"Woops!" Jacob laughed as he picked up the cans that were all over the floor. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's fine Jacob; let's get this stuff put away." Edward quickly moved over to the counter and began sorting the groceries.

"What can I do?" I knew it was useless to ask but I wanted to help out.

"You can go and sit down." Edward informed me. "You'll need to rest before tonight."

I planned to debate but now I was confused. "What's happening tonight?" He never told me there was something on.

"Everyone's coming over for dinner. They're all bringing food so you don't have to worry about cooking either. Now go sit down and we'll be there in a second." He shooed me out of the room. I went over to the couch and sat there grumbling until Edward joined me.

"So can we tell everyone tonight?" I asked excitedly.

Edward grinned hugely at me. "That was the plan."

I laughed excitedly. "I can't wait to see their reactions. Emmett and Alice especially."

"Well they'll be here at about seven so we don't have long to wait."

"SEVEN?!" I yelled. It was already six o'clock and I looked terrible. "I've got to go get ready." I squealed. Edward just laughed at me.

An hour later I was back downstairs and almost everyone had arrived. We were just waiting for Jasper to get in from work before Edward and I broke the news. I was so excited I was practically bouncing of the walls.

"Bella will you calm down already." Jacob asked again as I jigged my leg impatiently staring at the door. I ignored him.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Jasper called out as he came into the living room. I jumped up and looked to Edward. It was almost like I was asking his permission to tell everyone. He just laughed and called everyone to order.

"Well now that everyone's here we have something we'd like to tell you all." He began. Everyone turned to look at us. Alice was bouncing up and down too. Almost as if she knew what was going to happen next.

"What is it?" Emmett yelled, yearning himself a slap from Rose.

"Well when we were at the hospital the other day we found out something new about my pregnancy." I paused to torture Emmett just a little bit more then continued. "And the news is...We're having twins." I was smiling so much my mouth hurt but I couldn't seem to stop. I was just so happy.

Alice and Esme both squealed with excitement while everyone else just smiled happily. And then there was Emmett who simply yelled out "Peanut!"

**Thank you to all the people who keep me inspired: Amyytje, hollisterchick, animal8, manda2784, NicoleML93, sarah, goldeneyes123, Alice is my bestest fwend, Ashley lyell, InfamousReader, CT Twilight Fan, liz526, bernadette3254, sassybarbie, TwilgihtMN, Xx-DARK M1SF1T FAERY-xX, bluejade2510, pen2paper93, VampireEva, awsomegal11, Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof, twilightlover125, naley4ever2333, Esme ROX, craziesttwilighter02, kikitwilight, annabanana159, Apple, authorgirl, teanedward2110 and SkySong92.**

**People keep asking if Bella and Edward are going to get married. The answer is... Maybe after the children are born but not right now. Just thought I'd let you know. EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON PEOPLE! Please keep that in mind :D**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is for Xx-DARK M1SF1T FAERY-xX who asked me about Rose. I hope this answers any questions any of you may have :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

**BPOV**

"What?" Everyone yelled as Emmett burst out laughing.

"HA...Peanut...HAHA..." He continued to laugh until Rose smacked the back of his head. "Ouch Rosie!" He whined. Rose just smirked at him.

"Care to explain Emmett?" Esme asked.

"Um..." He chuckled a little before continuing. "Well I already named the Jelly Bean and now we have two so...I just thought..." He trailed off as everyone just sat and stared at him.

"Well I thought it was funny." He mumbled.

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing.

Normally I would be horrifiedthat Emmett was naming my children after snack foods but right now I didn't care. The look of excitement on his face was just too cute.

I didn't know whether it was my laughter that set everyone else off or if it was a delayed reaction to Emmett. Whatever it was they seemed to find it hilarious.

Alice managed to recover first and immediately started to jump up and down excitedly. "Do you have a photo? Can I help with the nursery? Do you know what you're having?" She squealed.

Edward answered for me. "On the fridge, you can help us add more to it and no we don't know yet."

"Cool!" Emmett and Alice yelled at the same time before bolting into the kitchen to find the picture. I laughed at their childish behaviour, but I stopped short when I saw Rose leave the room. I couldn't be sure but it looked like she was crying. I was immediately worried for her.

"This is so wonderful Bella." Esme told me as she pulled me in for a hug as Carlisle and Jasper congratulated Edward.

"Thanks Esme." I laughed before pulling away. "Excuse me for a second." Edward looked at me with concern when he heard this, but I waved him off and headed to look for Rose.

I checked the bathroom and the backyard but she wasn't there so I made my way upstairs. I had barely reached the top of the staircase when I heard it. Someone was sobbing. Now I was really worried. What had happened to cause her to react like this? I wracked my brain for anything that could have set her off and I came up blank.

The sobbing sounds lead me towards the nursery. I pushed the door open to find her sitting in my rocking chair cry her eyes out.

"Rose?" She straightened up quickly and wiped under her eyes as if she was trying to cover it up. "You okay?"

"Uh huh." She nodded vigorously and turned away from me.

I moved over to stand next to her. "Rose, that question was just a courtesy I know something's wrong." I waited for her to answer me in her own time.

After a few minutes I opened my mouth to ask again but she started talking before I could make a sound. "He's so excited." She whimpered burying her face in her hands.

I moved over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Who?"

"Emmett!" She sniffed. "You have no idea how excited he is about this." She gestured to all the baby paraphernalia we had spread around the room.

"Rose?"

When did this happen? She was so excited about all of this before.

Or was she?

Had she really been feeling this way the whole time?

"I wanted it to be me. Emmett and I have been married for two years. We've got the funds and we're ready but it just...I don't know. It's so embarrassing. We've been trying for months and nothing's happened. Then you and Edward don't even try and now you have two babies." She was pacing the room, wringing her hands in an almost violent fashion."I feel like such a failure."

"What?! Rose you're not a failure. You'll get your chance to be big and fat too." I joked trying to lighten the mood. She didn't stop pacing but she did crack a smile.

"I'm sorry Bella I'm just jealous." She assured me. "Just forget I ever said anything."

"Rose, It's okay. There's no reason to be sorry." I stepped in front of her to stop her pacing, taking her hands in mine. "You have every right to feel like this."

"But I'm angry with him Bella." She groaned. "He's so excited about being an uncle and I'm afraid that when our time comes he won't be excited."

"You do realise who you married right?" I asked. "Emmett is going to go nuts when it's his baby. Just think of this a test run for him." I giggled pointing to my stomach.

Rose gave me a watery smile and laughed. "Thanks Bella."

"Okay then. Now," I pulled her out of the nursery and into my bathroom. "Tissues are here...my makeup is in the top draw if you need it and I will see you downstairs when you're done."

"Thanks Bella."

"Don't mention it Aunty Rosie." I nudged her with my elbow before I left the bathroom.

As soon as I left the bathroom I dropped the happy persona and headed back to the nursery. Rosalie's words had got me thinking. She said she was ready for this, now I had to ask myself the same question.

Was I ready for this?

I looked around the room at all the clothes, supplies and toys we had in the nursery. We were certainly _prepared_ for our babies, with the exception of the second crib. But were we ready?

At some stage during my reflections Edward had come upstairs. He sneaked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting them on top of my stomach.

"Are you okay? I've been looking for you everywhere." He whispered in my ear.

I leaned my head back to rest on his shoulder. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"This..." I moved his hand down to where one of the babies was kicking.

I didn't even have to look at him to know he was smiling like crazy. After a few minute the baby stopped and Edward sighed. "Well Mummy, I guess we should go back downstairs. Everyone's waiting for us."

He was right we'd been up here way too long. I put the teddy bear I was holding down on the change-table and made to leave the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked as he helped me down the stairs.

"Positive. I'm just worrying about...stuff." He gave me another concerned look. "I really am fine." I assured him.

"But you will tell me if you aren't...right?" He prompted.

"Of course."

Dinner passed by as a blur of movement and conversation. Alice had placed herself beside me and spent the whole meal talking about the things she thought we needed for the baby. Then she started talking about colours schemes so I tuned her out.

I looked around at everyone sitting here at the table.

Emmett and Jacob were having a heated debate about some football game while Edward and Jasper were laughing at them. Carlisle was whispering to Rose about some sort of present he was getting Esme. And Esme was sitting next to me trying to rein Alice in.

The picture was almost perfect.

"Bella? Haven't you been listening to me?" Alice shook my shoulder gently to get my attention.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I'm just too tired." I moaned dropping my head into my hands. Today had been a _very_ long day.

"Maybe you should go lie down Bella." Esme suggested.

I nodded and pushed myself away from the table. Once I had bid everyone goodnight I made my way over to the stairs.

"Bella wait!" Alice called as she ran up to me.

"Please Alice no more." I begged. I was about to fall asleep right here on the stairs, couldn't she at least wait until tomorrow?

"This won't take long I promise. I just want to know..." She paused.

"Want to know what Alice?"

"Well you said you didn't_ know_ what you were having but I was wondering what you _thought_ you were having. I just so I can-" I held up my hand to silence her.

"I don't know. I thought it was a boy when we only knew about one and now I don't know...okay?"

"Yep!" She said before she ran back to the table and started talking animatedly with Rose.

I didn't realise Esme was with me until she started to speak. "Come on Bella let's get you to bed. You're practically dead on your feet."

Ten minutes later I was all alone in the bedroom. Any weariness I had experienced before had been erased when I had started to think about Alice's question. What was I going to have? I thought back to earlier in the nursery. Maybe knowing what I was going to have would make me feel more ready for this.

I had a very strong feeling that one was a boy but I had no idea if my second baby was a boy or a girl. He or she had been overlooked from the start and now I hadn't even thought about this. I was a horrible mother.

_No Bella don't say that, it will all be fine._

"I'm sorry baby." I said as I rubbed my stomach. "I promise I won't neglect you again. Okay?" The baby kicked me in the kidney.

"Okay I guess I deserved that." I laughed. "Now help me out here...are you a boy?" He kicked my hand. "Hmmm two boys." When I said this my other baby kicked me.

"What?" I asked. "Are you saying I'm wrong?" Nothing happened.

"Okay then is one of you a girl then?" I asked. A little girl would be so adorable with Edwards's eyes and hair. And Edward has always said he wanted to have a girl. Maybe we could have the best of both worlds.

My second baby kicked my hand again.

"You two are no help at all." I groaned rolling onto my side.

"Who are you talking to Love?" Edward asked from the doorway.

I blushed with embarrassment. He wasn't supposed to see that.

"Um...the babies." I mumbled trying to hide my head in the pillow.

Edward chuckled as he climbed into bed. "And why are they not helpful?" He pulled the pillow off my face and placed it back behind my head.

"I'm trying to figure out if they are boys or girls or both by they won't cooperate." I complained. "I ask if they are boys...they kick. I ask if they are girls...they kick. I even asked if they were a boy and a girl and guess what...they kicked. They are impossible." Now that I was telling someone else about my method it sounded incredibly stupid.

"Well there is another way we can find out." He suggested drawing lazy circles on my arm. "Do you want that?"

"Yes!" I whispered.

**

* * *

**

So I've narrowed down the names to the four (hehehehe no hints for you lol) I like best. They are: Melanie Elizabeth Cullen, Alexandra Stephenie Cullen, Matthew James Cullen and Andrew Robert Cullen. Feel free to suggest more but I think these ones are cute :D

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and all you people who reviewed last chapter: CT Twilight Fan, countryprincess, pen2paper93, Apple, OreoLovingGirl, bluejade2510, SCSpidermonkey, Renee, animal8, rlmont91, teamedward2110, Amyytje, amber aka alice, twilightchick10101, princessflo, mande2784, LadyinHell, VampireEva, annabanana159, powrrangrsrule, TwilghtxFanpire962, SkySong92, authorgirl, sassybarbie, naley4ever2333, hollisterchick, kikitwilight, obsessedtwilghter427, katyss, NicoleML93, Xx-DARK M1SF1T FAERY-xX and hardygirl87. Some of you are really perceptive :P Special thanks to Ashley Lyell who was my 300th reviewer. I'm so sorry I didn't mention you earlier :S Forgive me?**

**Next chapter up soon. In the meantime go and see Transformers 2. IT'S AWESOME :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**EPOV**

BEEP...BEEP....BEEP...

I groaned as I rolled over and shut off the alarm clock. Seven o'clock was way too early to be waking up on my day off. All I wanted to do was pull the pillow over my head and go back to sleep. However I really did need to get up if Bella and I were going to get to our appointment on time.

I turned to wake her up only to find her side of the bed empty. I wasn't used to waking up alone; normally it was Bella who woke up alone. I hated this but I just didn't have the heart to wake her so early. Besides I always left a note or called when I knew she'd be up.

After rolling out of bed I made my way out to the bathroom in search of Bella. I found her sitting on the edge of the bathtub, fully dressed with her arms crossed over her round stomach. She looked so beautiful even though she was upset.

"Bella?" Her eyes snapped up to meet mine when she heard me. "Are you alright?" I sat down beside her and pulled her closed to me.

"Um hmm," She mumbled. "I'm just waiting."

What on earth was she doing?

"Waiting for what Love?"

"It's stupid don't worry about it." She tried to get up and leave but I pulled her back down.

She sighed and turned to look at me again. "Fine, if you must know I was waiting to be sick."

"What?" I chuckled.

"It's weird not being sick in the morning anymore. I just wanted to make sure I didn't mess up the house." She blushed and hung her head.

"Aw Bella sweetheart I'm sorry."

She merely shrugged out of my grasp and left the room. Damn it why couldn't I be more tactful? "Bella wait."

"No you're laughing at me."

I stopped her when she reached the top of the stairs. "I really am sorry Love."

"I know I'm just really nervous about today."

I wrapped my arms around her. "It will all be fine." She just nodded and made to move away. "And we don't have to find out today if you don't want to. We can wait." I was much too excited to wait any longer to find out more about my children, but if Bella didn't want to know I would try to be patient.

"No, no, no! I want to know. You go get dressed and I'll make breakfast. Okay." She kissed the tip of my nose.

"Okay!" I agreed repeating her actions.

I could barely contain my excitement as I ran down the stairs after I finished getting dressed. I didn't want to wait until eight thirty to find out. I wanted to know right now. Bella was still determined one was going to be a boy, which was fine with me but we still had our little wild card who just might end up being my little girl. I knew I shouldn't be getting myself too excited but I really was hoping for one of each. Two girls or two boys would be just as exciting though.

"Smells good." I announced as I entered the kitchen. Bella was standing at the stove mixing eggs around in a large skillet. Bella had never been a great fan of eggs until she was pregnant. Now she couldn't get enough of them. It really was funny how drastically the pregnancy had changed her. All for the better I assure you.

"I've just got to quickly finish the tomatoes then we're all set. Do you want to get the rest out of the oven?" There was more? I walked over and removed two huge plates of food from the oven where they were being kept warm. This woman was seriously amazing when it came to preparing food. One of her many talents that she loved to downplay.

----

"Bella Swan." The nurse called out as we sat in the waiting room.

Bella, who had been anxiously bouncing in her seat for the past half hour, nearly fell out of her chair when she heard her name.

"Calm down Love." I whispered as I guided her towards the nurse.

"Yeah...calm...right." She whispered to herself reassuringly.

The nurse led us into one of the exam rooms and told us the doctor would be with us shortly. As soon as the nurse left the room Bella started to hyperventilate.

"Bella calm down." I told her as I took her face between my hands. "Everything is going to be okay." She nodded but continued to breathe heavily. I couldn't believe she was getting this worked up about the appointment.

"What are you worried about?" Maybe I could help her.

She took a few deep breaths before answering. "I don't know I'm just really nervous. And I don't want to disappoint you."

Disappoint me? Why on earth would she think that?

"Bella you could never disappoint me." I assured her. "I have you and two healthy babies, that's all I need. Boys and or girls are fine with me just as long as you're all happy and healthy. Now stop worrying." I gave her a quick kissed before moving away, keeping her hand in mine.

"But you wanted a girl." She mumbled, no doubt thinking I couldn't hear her.

"Yes I do but that doesn't mean I won't love sons just as much."

Her face broke out into the most amazing smile when I said this. Had she really thought I wouldn't love our babies if they were both boys? I was drawn from my thoughts when Dr Jensen entered the room.

"Good morning Bella...Edward. How are we this morning?"

"Surprisingly good." Bella answered. I merely nodded.

Emma smiled and took out Bella's file. "Well let's get this started shall we. As always boring stuff first..." She proceeded to take Bella's blood pressure, blood sugar level, weight and more. I just stood back and let them go.

Twenty minutes later all the 'boring stuff' was done and Bella was up on the table getting ready for the ultrasound. I took her hand in mine and she squeezed it tightly. I rubbed circles on the back of her hand to try and calm her down.

For a few minutes Emma skillfully slid the probe around and took all the necessary measurements and other information. When she was done Bella squeezed my hand harder and leaned over to ask.

"Um...Emma?"

"Yes Bella?" She asked looking up from her notes.

"Is it possible to find out the sex of the babies?"

Emma smiled. "Yes. You're about eighteen weeks now so we should definitely be able to find out. Providing that your children are willing to cooperate." She laughed as she started to move the probe again.

"We'll start with baby number one." She informed us point to the larger shape on the screen. We waited anxiously and after a few minutes of searching Emma finally found what she was looking for. "Baby number one is a...boy." She announced.

"Told you." Bella said sticking her tongue out immaturely. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now for baby number two."

Bella tightened her grip on my hand again. I looked away from the screen to find her looking at me worriedly. I just smiled hugely at her. This seemed to reassure her and she relaxed a little.

"Baby number two is...another boy." Emma said happily.

I have to admit I was a little disappointed that I wasn't going to get my baby girl just yet but two sons was fantastic news. My smiled grew wider still before I turned to Bella.

She was crying.

Emma noticed too and she got up from her chair and handed Bella some tissues. "I'll give you two a minute." She said before exiting the room.

"What's wrong Love?" Did she still think I was going to be upset?

"Two...boys..." She choked out as she blew her nose.

I climbed up next to her on the table. "Yes Bella, two beautiful, healthy baby boys." She turned her head into my shoulder and continued to weep for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed when she had regained composure.

"It's okay. It's a lot to take in."

"You two okay for me to come back?" Emma called. We both called out for her to come in and ten minutes later we were in the car on our way home.

"Are you sure you're happy about this?" Bella asked as we pulled into the driveway.

I sighed and turned towards her. "I'm sure Bella. I was sure five seconds ago; I was sure five minutes ago too. I am completely content with the fact that our boys are boys. Please understand that."

"But-"

"No! No buts. Why can't you just be happy about this?" I chuckled.

She smiled at me and pulled me in for a kiss. "You're really happy about this?"

"Bella!" I warned.

"I'm just checking."

I climbed out of the car and opened her door for her. "Enough checking okay. Let's get you inside."

"Bossy, bossy, bossy." She muttered as we walked into the house. I just laughed.

When we reached the living room I fully intended to pull her down onto the couch with me but she just walked over to the stairs.

"Where are you going Bella?"

She looked down at her shoes and muttered something about needing to get something from the bedroom before she walked away. I settled into the couch and turned on the television and started surfing the channels.

After about five minutes Bella still was back so I decided to go up and check on her. When I reached the top of the stairs I heard her talking to someone. I quietly walked over to the door and peeked in. She was on the phone to someone and she sounded like she had been crying.

"...You've got two grandsons you know? And I know you don't want to talk to me right now but I just thought you should know. I love you Dad." She sniffed and hung up the phone.

So she was talking to Charlie? My heart ached to hear her sobbing the way she was. I quietly pushed the door open and went to sit next to her on the bed.

"He wasn't there." She sobbed as I pulled her into my arms. "I had to tell it to his answering machine."

"It's okay Love." I soother her as she continued to cry. "He'll come 'round."

**

* * *

**

Don't you just hate it when you try and write something from one POV and then realise the reason it isn't working is because it's the wrong one? No, just me then? Okay! I can't wait to hear what you all think about this chapter. Sorry it was so depressing at the end there :S Don't stress though, there is a light at the end of the tunnel :D

**Thank you to: bluejade2510, twilightchicki10101, craziesttwilightfan02, Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof, rlmont91,** **manda2784, LKDunck3, annabanana159, NicoleML93, no_one, sassybarbie, hollisterchick, pan2paper93, Happysmile15, CT Twilight Fan, SkySong92, LadyinHell, teamedward2110, Alice is my bestest fwend, InfamousReader, Xx-DARK M1SF1T FAERY-xX, bernadette3254, princessflo, earth-fairy2006, amber aka alice, awsomegal11, PrincessGBRS, obsessedtwilighter427, liv3609, kikitwilight, animal8 and twilightxfanpire961, for all you're awesome feedback. I really do appreciate it :D**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**GAH! I'm so excited about this chapter :D Well done to InfamousReader who was my 400****th**** reviewer, this is for you. **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 22

**BPOV**

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked as he looked over my shoulder at the computer screen.

I was scrolling through website after website of baby names trying to find something that fit. So far there was nothing. I had a few names jotted down on my notepad but they weren't helping. I really had no idea what kind of name I was looking for so I wasn't really getting anywhere.

"Archibald is definitely out of the question." He laughed as he scanned through the names.

"I think it could be cute." I told him. "We could call him Archie."

Edward just looked at me like I had six heads. "Next!" Was all he said as he came around to sit with me on the couch.

"Benjamin?" I suggested.

He made a funny noise that was somewhere between a gag and a snort.

Obviously not.

"Christopher? That's cute."

"Hmmmm... Maybe. What else?" He said pulling the computer over towards him.

"No...no...nope...hell no...uh uh...yuk..." He continued like this for a while and I just let him go. Maybe he'd have more luck in finding something he liked.

The minutes ticked by and Edward just continued reading. Occasionally he would throw out random names which I wrote down. Some of the more reasonable suggestions were: Harry, Gerard, Alex, Mark, Matthew, Nicolas, Adiran, David, Hugh, Andrew and William.

When she stopped calling out names I stopped paying attention and just let my mind wander.

_Flashback –_

"_Should we tell them?" I asked worriedly as we made our way over to Rose and Emmett's house for dinner. I was torn between wanting the whole world to know about my boys and not wanting anyone to know until later._

_Edward took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on top of mine. "We don't have to tell them if you don't want to." He assured me._

"_Yeah but just imagine how bad Alice and Emmett will be if they find out we withheld information. I'll never hear the end of it." I groaned leaning my head back against the headrest. _

"_I'll protect you." Edward laughed._

"_What do you want to do?" I asked even thought I knew what his answer was going to be._

"_Whatever you want is fine with me." I groaned again._

_Seconds later we stopped outside Emmett's place and got out of the car. I of course needed a little help but I still managed. We didn't even make it halfway to the house before the front door was opened and Emmett jumped out. _

"_Belly's here! Now the party can begin." He laughed as he pulled me into one of his signature bear hugs. Over his shoulder I could see Rose laughing at him as she hugged Edward._

"_So pregnant lady," Emmett began as he put me down. "Got any new photos for us?" He bounced up and down excitedly. You could definitely tell he was related to Alice. I silently handed over the latest pictures and made my way into the house. Rose hugged me gently as I passed her._

_Everyone else was seated in the living room chatting quietly amongst themselves. I greeted then all in turn before moving over to the loveseat to sit next to Alice. My feet were killing me today. I had no idea why, all I'd done was a little bit of housework._

_As soon as I was seated Alice launched herself at me. "Hey Bella!" She squealed as she hugged me tightly. "Hey babies." She whispered placing her hand on my ever expanding stomach. One of the babies kicked her and she squealed with delight._

"_Ph-?"_

"_Emmett has them." I answered before she could ask. She jumped up and ran from the room. The sounds of a quarrelled reached my ears soon after._

"_Come on Emmett let me see."_

"_No Alice I'm looking." He yelled back._

_I could practically hear Alice pouting. "Please Emmy?"_

"_No!" He replied stubbornly._

_I sighed and rose from my chair. When I got to the hallway I found Alice jumping up and down trying to grab the photos Emmett was holding just above her head._

"_If you can't play nice you can't have the photos." I said as I pulled them out of Emmett's grasp. They both looked at me for a few seconds, their faces frozen in shock._

"_You sound like a mum already." Emmett whined as he made his way back to the kitchen._

_Alice just stood there in the hallway looking at me. Well pouting actually._

_I checked to see that Emmett was really gone then handed the photos over. To my surprise she didn't squeal, she did however start jigging madly on the spot. I just rolled my eyes and pulled her towards the living room and back to our chair._

"_So Bella, how are you feeling?" Esme asked when I was seated again._

_I shrugged. "The same really. Well that's when the boys aren't using my kidneys as-"_

"_BOYS?" Alice yelled._

_I heard something drop in the kitchen before Emmett ran into the room, still carrying a bottle of olive oil. "BOYS?" He shouted._

_Oh crap! I thought. _

_I was so used to just calling them 'the boys' when I was with Edward that I didn't think before I said anything. Now everyone knows. _

_Oh well, cat's out of the bag now._

"_Um...Yeah! " I said blushing slightly._

_This time Alice did squeal and so did Rose. I actually had to cover my ears to protect them from the sound. _

"_When did you find out?" Emmett demanded, earning himself a glare from Rose._

"_Four days ago." Edward answered coming to sit on the side of my chair. _

_Alice looked hurt and upset. "How could you keep this from us for so long?" _

"_Alice." Esme scolded her. "They are entitled to tell us, or NOT tell us, if and when they choose." This only caused Alice to pout more._

"_Congratulations you two." Carlisle added._

"_Thanks." I whispered._

"_This is great." Rosalie chirped, she then started up a very in-depth conversation with Alice about baby paraphernalia. Emmett was listing off all the different sports and 'guy things' that he'd be able to teach them. Jasper, always the quiet one, simply smiled._

_As if on cue the oven timer went off and Emmett rushed from the room to check on dinner. Since the Spanish inquisition was finally over, at least for now, I relaxed back into my chair. Edward slid down next to me and pulled me in to his side._

"_I think that went well." He whispered. I just laughed._

_End Flashback –_

"Bella? Bella!" I snapped back into the present as Edward waved his hand infront of my face.

I blinked several times then turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Did you hear anything I just said to you?" He chuckled.

I shook my head. "Nothing before 'Bella' or after 'William'." I admitted.

He sighed and turned the computer around for me to see. On the screen was a short list of about ten names. "These are my favourites." I took some time to read them over.

Adrian

Andrew

Benjamin

Christopher

Gerard

James

Matthew

Robert

Steven

William

"I thought you didn't like Benjamin?" I asked as I reread the list.

He merely shrugged. "Well it's growing on me."

"Okay..." Was my only reply. "So what are your two favourite ones?"

His brow creased as he thought about it for a minute. "I think...Andrew and Benjamin...You?"

Andrew was nice but I wasn't too sure about Benjamin. "Um...I like Matthew...and maybe James, but as a middle name."

"Matthew James Cullen." Edward smiled. "Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" I couldn't help but grin madly back at him. One of our sons had a name.

"You're turn now." I prompted. "What other names?"

He started at the screen for a few more minutes.

"How about Andrew...Robert?"

Andrew Robert Cullen? I liked the sound of that.

"My sons, Matthew James Cullen and Andrew Robert Cullen. I like how that sounds."

"Maybe we can just use their full names when they're naughty." Edward suggested. "My sons, Matt and Andy." His smiled even wider when he said this.

"Sounds prefect." I reached up and gave him a quick kiss before I got up off the couch.

"Where are you going?" He asked trying to pull me back.

I jumped away from him and picked up the phone. "I'm ordering a celebratory pizza." I answered before dialling the number and placing my order. Not even twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and I jumped up to answer it.

"Okay so that will be fif- Charlie?" I exclaimed as I saw who was behind the door.

**

* * *

**

Matt and Andy are feeling so unloved right now. I think there were only four or five people who said they were excited about them being boys :(

**Regardless thanks to everyone who sent me reviews: craziesttwilightfan02, oranqensaft, lindyrb, bluejade2510, pen2paper93, kelsey morgan cullen, animal8, earth-fairy2006, InfamousReader, powerrangrsrule, Alice is my bestest fwend, hollisterchick, mommyof3boys, Anonymous, Shaunah-x, Amyytje, Emma Cullen.x, manda2784, awsomegal11, happysmile15, xxlilyxx, rlmont91, sunnyshinybaby, Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof, kikitwilight, teamedward2110, Sierra Kay, authorgirl, amber aka alice, Devilcat101, Skysong92, appura-chan, bandgeek5 and obsessedoveredward427. I'm overwhelmed with the response I've had to this story. THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I actually cried while I was writing this (I'm not sure whether it was my music or my writing though) :'S I swear it wasn't supposed to be so sad...**

**Previoulsy....**

"_Where are you going?" He asked trying to pull me back._

_I jumped away from him and picked up the phone. "I'm ordering a celebratory pizza." I answered before dialling the number and placing my order. Not even twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and I jumped up to answer it._

"_Okay so that will be fif- Charlie?" I exclaimed as I saw who was behind the door._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 23

**BPOV**

I dropped my purse when I saw him standing there. I couldn't believe he was actually there outside my door. But I didn't give it a second thought; I simply threw my arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight.

He was here, he was really here.

After a few seconds I felt something wet fall on my shoulder. I pulled away quickly to see Charlie crying. This startled me even more than his sudden appearance. Why was he crying? Charlie never cried, not since my mom died anyway.

It was until that time that I noticed what he was wearing.

Charlie only owned one suit. He almost never needed to wear the 'blank monkey suit' as he called it. This was good because it was completely out of fashion and a little too tight. It almost never left the closet, not unless...

"Charlie? What happened?" I asked moving closer to him once more. He just stood there crying, obviously too upset to speak.

"EDWARD!" I called out. I was going to need some help getting Charlie into the house in his current state.

I heard the sound of running feet long before Edward actually made it to the front door. His expression was concerned at first but as soon as he saw Charlie it turned into one of shock and anger.

"Not the time Edward." I insisted. "Help me get him inside." Edward nodded and graciously assisted me. We eased him onto the couch in the living room and Edward left to get him a glass of water.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." He whispered before leaving me with the still distraught Charlie.

"Dad?" I shook Charlie's arm to get his attention. He turned to look at me, a look of pain in his eyes. "What happened?" I prompted. I couldn't even imagine something that would cause him this much distress.

"Harry." Was all he said for a moment. Another couple of tears escaped his eyes before he continued. "He...he died. I came from the funeral..." He trailed off into silence.

I couldn't believe it. Harry Clearwater was one of Charlie's oldest friends; they'd known each other for years. He was one of the kindest men I'd ever known, always so cheerful and full of life. How could he be dead?

"How?" I whispered.

"Heart attack. We got him to hospital and everything was fine...for a few days..."

"What about Sue...and the kids?" This was going to be so hard on all of them, they were all so close.

Charlie sniffed and took a small sip of his water. "Sue's putting on a brave face for the kids but she's not fooling anyone. She's too worried about Seth. He...um...didn't take it so well. Took the guys down at the res close to eight hours to find him when he ran out. Jake has been trying to help him work through it." Charlie stopped for a few minutes and just traced patterns in the condensation on his glass.

I could feel the tears building up in my own eyes now. Seth was the most bubbly and outgoing boy you'd ever meet. He was tall and lanky and you never saw him without his trademark grin. He must have taken this really badly if he reacted that way.

"What about Leah?" I asked since he failed to mention her.

Leah was just a couple of years younger than I was and she was the biggest princess you could ever imagine. She was smart, stylish, and beautiful in that exotic sense and she _knew_ it. Last I heard she was away at college.

Charlie cleared his throat before answering. "She only just made it home in time. She had a fight with Harry a few months back and she hadn't spoken to him since. Sue called her and she flew back just in time to see him before..." Charlie trailed off and started to sob.

"That's why I came here." He choked. "I'm sorry Bella; I didn't mean to be such a horrible excuse for a father. I was just upset because he hurt you so bad and after that I was too embarrassed to face you. I know it doesn't make up for anything I've done but I am sorry. I wanted you to know that just incase something happened to me. After all I'm not that much younger that Harry was. Please forgive me?" He begged. "I never want to have to go through what Harry went through with Leah. I don't want my only daughter to hate me because I was too weak and self absorbed to see-" I cut him off by throwing my arms around him once more and bursting into tears. I didn't need to hear him apologise, nothing else mattered now that he was here.

After a few minutes of us crying into each other's shoulders Charlie pulled back and looked at me. His eyes no longer held the pained look they had before; they were filled with joy and love.

"I wish I could have been here to see all of this." He whispered longingly as his eyes lingered for a while on my rounded stomach. "Thanks for sending the photos though."

"No problem Charlie. They're your grandsons; I was trying to include you."

"I guess I'm just going to have to accept the fact that you're not my baby girl anymore. That was part of the reason why I was so distant...I just couldn't understand how one minute you were running around in diapers and now you've created a family all of your own. Makes me feel old." He joked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're not old Dad."

He sighed. "It still doesn't change the fact that my little girl doesn't need me anymore." Is that what he really thought? That I didn't _need_ him anymore? What a ridiculous notion.

"Of course I need you Daddy. I needed you there from the start. When you were...gone I felt so horrible. I just could understand why you were so disappointed in me." I was unsuccessfully trying to hold back the tears. "I know we didn't go about this in the 'right way' but we're happy and I couldn't bear to see you so...upset with me."

Charlie just stared at me in shock. "Is that what you think? That I was disappointed in you?" All I could do was nod my head. "Bella sweetheart I was never disappointed in you. I've been nothing but proud of you since the second you were born. When you told me you were pregnant I was just too shocked to realise how thrilled I actually was. My actions were rash and inexcusable and I'm sorry. Yes maybe I would have reacted better if you and Edward had of been married first but these days lots of people have children without getting married." He stopped for a moment and took both my hands in his.

"I'm not disappointed Bella, I know you're going to be a great mother and I hope you'll let me be a part of this...Even though I don't deserve to be..." The tears I'd been trying to hold back now coursed down my cheeks.

"You have to be there for everything." I whimpered. "Birthdays, holidays, school plays, soccer games, the whole lot. Every chance you get."

He nodded frantically. "I'll be there! I wouldn't miss it for the world Bells. I've already missed so much." When he said this the boys started kicking again.

"Speaking of soccer." I joked. "I have two people I'd like you to meet." I took his hand and placed it on the right side of my stomach where Matt was kicking. "This is Matthew..." Then I moved his hand over to my left side where Andrew was. "And this is Andrew." Andy gave a much softer kick but I could tell Charlie still felt it. He was grinning like a madman.

He glanced at me awkwardly before leaning down towards my stomach. "Hello boys...This is Grandpa Charlie...I'm sorry it took me so long to come and see you. But just you wait, when you get out of there you'll be seeing me so often you'll be sick of me in no time. However I'll be spoiling you so much that you'll never want me to leave. Plus I have the police cruiser you can ride in, no one else's grandpa will have one of those-" He was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Before I could even haul myself out of my seat Edward was down the stairs and at the door.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Charlie?" Edward asked when he brought the pizza boxes in, along with my purse, which I had completely forgotten about.

I had to work quickly to conceal my shock. Never in a million year would I have expected Edward to ask that of Charlie after what happened. Yes I had forgiven him but Edward was far more upset about this than I was.

Charlie looked at me and I gave him a pleading look. "Okay, if you don't mind. I don't want to cause any trouble." He looked worriedly at Edward.

"It's no trouble it's just pizza." I assured him. "I think we've got some garlic bread in the freezer too so there should be enough for all of us." I pulled myself out of the chair and made my way into the kitchen after Edward.

"Do you want some help?" Charlie offered.

I shook my head. And found him the remote. "You just relax and take in some baseball. We've got it all covered." Really I just wanted him occupied while I spoke to Edward.

Once Charlie was immersed in the world of sports I made my way out to the kitchen. Edward was standing in front of the open freezer looking for the garlic bread.

"Top left-hand corner Edward." I informed him as I leaned back against the counter.

He found it and quickly shoved it into the microwave to defrost. I moved over and turned on the oven for him. After everything was done I went back to leaning on the counter waiting for him to talk to me.

Minutes ticked by and he didn't even so much as look in my direction.

"What's wrong Edward?" I moaned as I awkwardly wrapped my arms around his midsection.

He sighed and turned around to face me. "The man ignored you for almost five months and now he just waltzes back into your life and you act like nothing ever happened?" He seethed. I quickly took a step back from him. I had no idea he was this worked up about all of this. "I just don't get it Bella. I saw how sad you've been. Every time you called him and he didn't answer I was there. I saw how much it hurt you. How-" I held up my hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry Edward. Okay? But I was wrong. If you just heard his side of the story you'd see it too. Right now thought I just need you to be civilised and supportive. Just like you've been for the past four, almost five months." I moved towards him again and placed my palm against his cheek. "All I want is for you two to get along. He's not perfect, but he's my dad and I need you to be okay with that. Alright?" Damn these stupid tears.

He looked so sad. "Bella I'm-"

"It's okay Edward." I cut him off knowing what he was going to say. He was going to apologise. That was one of the things I both loved and loathed about Edward. All he ever wanted to do was make me happy, no matter how much it pained him to do so. And I refused to let him apologise for his emotions just to make me feel better.

"We can discuss the rest of the details later but right now I'm hungry and I want to eat. So let's go." I picked up the plates of pizza while Edward organised the garlic bread and drink. Charlie was still in the living room watching the baseball so we decided to bring the food to him.

We ate in silence sitting on the couch in the living room. I was sandwiched between Charlie and Edward and we all had our feet up on the coffee table. It was perfect.

All my family back together again.

**

* * *

**

It was supposed to snow at my house last night, But it didn't :( lol Just thought you'd all like to know :D Anyway hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

**Thank you to: Happysmile15, bluejade2510, LovingJasperHale, mommyof3boys, earth-fairy2006, Penny(:D), SeduceMeEdward, im excited!!!, animal8, rlmont91, InfamousReader, mande2784, AnnieCullen-xx, kelsey morgan cullen, shadowcat2009, Amyytje, TwilightxFanpire961, countryprincess, a fellow twilight fan, DevilCat101, teamedward2110, twilightlover32293, sunnyshinybaby, hollisterchick, katyss, amber aka alice ... –deep breath- ...CT Twilight Fan, annabanana159, powerrangrsrule, just-love-nyc, Pheobethe, twilightchick10101, Blushing Beauty, bookworm19065, fnmom68, LKDunck3, sassybarbie, obsessedtwilighter427, kikitwilight, bernadette3254, Addicted22, wtfisyourproblem, awsomegal11, naley4ever2333, NicoleML93 and ****kjljkoljklkjl****. As always, I am blown away with the phenomenal response I am getting for this story. 48 reviews last chapter :O I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I have two fav quotes from last chapter's reviews... they are... ****"What the hell is Charlie doing as a pizza boy!?" and "Uh oh grandpa is in dahouse..." Ahahahahahaha! I thought they were awesome. Thanks girls :D**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**OMG you'll never guess who was my 500****th**** reviewer :D Blossimbiscut23!!! This is so exciting because she was also my first real reviewer as well :D Thanks Blossim :D**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 24

**EPOV**

I walked into the kitchen on Saturday morning to find Bella sitting down with her head resting on the table. I assumed she was just tired so I made my way over to help her up and put her back to bed. My hand had barely moved her shoulder when she groaned and pushed me away. Her reaction caused me to laugh, at least until I saw her expression.

Her eyes were closed and her face was twisted in discomfort and her skin was even paler than usual. She groaned again and shifted her cheek and leaned onto a different part of the table.

Was she sick?

"Bella?" She flinched when I started to speak. "Are you alright?"

I placed my hand on the exposed side of her face to check her temperature. She was a little warmer than usual but not enough to raise the alarm.

"No." She moaned turning to face me, with her head still on the table. "I feel terrible."

I was immediately worried.

"What do you need me to do? What hurts? Is it the babies? Do I need to take you to the hospital? How long have you felt like this? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The question continued to pour out as I got even more worried.

"Shut up Edward!" She moaned covering her ears. "My head hurts enough without your freaking out. And we are all fine I've just got the most terrible headache." Bella gingerly lifted her head off the table and rubbed her temples.

I sat down next to her and she leaned into me. "What do you need me to do?" I whispered, hoping not to cause her more discomfort.

"Help me get upstairs. Maybe I can sleep it off." I agreed and help her up.

Almost as soon as I got Bella up onto her feet she started to sway. Had I not been there to catch her she would have fallen over for sure.

"Bella?!" I asked worriedly. Maybe I should take her to the hospital.

She rubbed her hand over her face and stood still for a minute. "I'm fine Edward. Just got a little dizzy for a second. Let's go." She started to wobble towards the stairs.

After about ten minutes we made it to the bedroom. I all but forced her into bed before making my way downstairs to collect a few necessities. Then I called Carlisle.

"_Hello?"_ He answered.

"Hey Dad its Edward. Do you have a minute?"

"_Of course. How are you? How's Bella?"_ He asked excitedly.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "That's why I'm calling. Bella's feeling unwell and I need advice."

"_Morning sickness is a normal part of pregnancy Edward." _He sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm not talking about morning sickness Dad. She says she got a really bad headache and she's very unstable on her feet. Is there anything I can do to help?" Did he honestly think something as mundane as morning sickness would force me to call him for medical advice?

"_Any other symptoms?"_ He was in full doctor mode now. _"Nausea, fever, anything like that?"_

"She felt a little warm but I didn't think it was anything to worry about...Should I check?" Oh no! What if I misjudged it? She could be really sick and..._No Edward she'll be fine. It's just a headache._

"_Yes. Take her temperature and if it's anything over ninety eight you'll need to take her to the hospital okay? You can give her some Tylenol for her headache if she's in too much discomfort, but NO Advil or anything like that. Then all you can do is wait it out."_

So there was nothing I could do to take away her pain? She'd just have to endure the discomfort until it went away on its own.

"Thanks Dad. I'll give you a call back when I know more." After a short farewell I hung up.

I grabbed a bottle of water and made my way upstairs, stopping in the bathroom to pick up some Tylenol and the thermometer. When I got back to the bedroom I found that Bella had pulled the drapes over the windows. She was lying on the bed with her head covered by a pillow.

"Bella? Sweetheart are you awake?" I whispered hoping I wouldn't have to wake her.

She groaned and pulled the pillow off her face, keeping her eyes closed. "Yes."

I crawled into the middle of the bed with her and pulled her close to my side.

"I spoke to Carlisle and he said I needed to take your temperature. Are you okay with that?"

"If it means this headache will go away then I'll do anything." She moaned into my shoulder.

I took out the thermometer and placed it under her tongue, all the while rubbing soothing circles on her back. After two minutes it beeped causing Bella to flinch.

"Sorry Love." I said as I removed the thermometer.

Ninety six that was good.

"What the verdict?" Bella asked sleepily.

"You'll be just fine." I kissed the top of her head. "Carlisle said I can give you Tylenol to help with the pain. Do you want some?"

She opened her eyes and gave me a small smile. "Please?"

I laughed and handed her the small amount of Tylenol Carlisle said to give her, along with the bottle of water. She took the medication quickly and handed the water back to me. I reached over and placed the bottle on the nightstand before she leaned back on me again.

"You should try and get some sleep Love." I suggested as I started running my fingers through her soft hair. She hummed with pleasure and closed her eyes once more. Twenty minutes later she was mumbling happily in her sleep. I only hoped she would feel better when she woke up.

Now my only problem was figuring out what to do while she slept. I highly doubted whether I could move without waking her so I just stayed where I was. I watched her sleeping form, illuminated by the green glow of the alarm clock, and continued to run my fingers through her hair.

A few more minutes went by and Bella started mumbling something that sounded like: "No Charlie the boys want to play baseball." I smiled when I heard this.

Bella and Charlie's relationship had improved drastically since his surprise visit a few weeks ago. They had been talking to each other on the phone every second day and Charlie was even planning on coming down for our next doctor's appointment.

My relationship with Charlie had also improved slightly. I was by no means his favourite person but we were on much better terms than we had been at the beginning of Bella's pregnancy.

I found my thoughts drifting back to the conversation I'd had with Charlie almost two weeks ago.

_Flashback –_

_Bella had fallen asleep on the couch about half an hour ago so it was just Charlie and I watching the baseball. An awkward silence had fallen since Bella's attempts at provoking conversation had ceased and Charlie and I had yet to break it._

_Once the game finished Charlie hauled himself to his feet. _

"_Um...well thanks for letting me stay for dinner Edward. " He said awkwardly. I simply nodded and said nothing. Bella may have forgiven him but he'd yet to prove his good intensions to me._

"_It was nice to see you again." He added when I still didn't say anything._

_I sighed and slid out from under Bella so I could stand up. "Can I have a word?" I whispered hoping not to wake Bella. Charlie looked confused but he nodded and followed me out into the hallway._

"_Okay Charlie," I began. "I respect you...you're an honourable man and you created the one person I love most in this world. But that doesn't mean I like you right now. I'm sorry I'm being rude but it's the truth. In the months that you were...absent...Bella was extremely distressed. Every time there was a new development with the babies we'd come home and you know what the she did before anything else?" He shook his head, obviously too shocked by my tone to speak. _

"_She'd call you. Or rather your answering machine. Every time without fail she would call you. She wanted you to be the first to know everything, but you never picked up the phone. It broke my heart to see her crying, knowing there was nothing I could do to help. Even when she went into hospital you didn't even call to see if she was alright." I was getting a little carried away now but I couldn't help it. I would not just stand by and watch the love of my life get hurt that way ever again._

"_I know you don't like me Charlie, but I love your daughter and I don't ever want to see her hurting like that again. Yes I made some bad choices in the beginning but you have been punishing Bella for those mistakes. She doesn't deserve this and-" Charlie held up his hand to stop me._

_He took a few moments to collect his thoughts before he said anything. "You're right Edward. What I did was wrong and I see that now. I can also see that you really do love my daughter, maybe even more than you say you do. It was my own foolish pride that stopped me seeing that before, but it's obvious now. I have apologised to Bella and she has forgiven me, now I must properly apologise to you." He looked down at his feet for a few seconds then continued._

"_I told you to always stick by my daughter and promise to never hurt her. You have lived up to your word and now I must ask you to forgive me for being such a hypocrite. In the last couple of months you have proven yourself to be completely committed to both my daughter and your children. This shows me that I was wrong about you and I hope you will accept my apology." _

_I was stunned at the sincerity of his words. Here I was being absolutely horrible to this man and he was asking me to accept _his_ apology? _

"_Yes." Was all I could manage._

"_Thank you Edward. For everything you've done." Charlie said before making his way out to his car. I simply nodded my head and waved goodbye before returning to the living room._

_End Flashback –_

I could feel something soft running up and down my arm which brought me back to reality. I looked down to find Bella smiling up at me. Her fingers were drawing lazy patterns up and down my right arm, which was wrapped around her.

"Hey you." She laughed, clearly feeling much better now. I was so relieved to see that she was feeling better. Even thought it was short-lived I didn't like to see her so unwell.

"Hey yourself. You look better." I pointed out tapping her on the end of her nose.

She giggled again and pulled herself up into a sitting position. "I feel much better. In fact the boys and I were just thinking about how hungry we are." I grinned hugely at her. She had no idea how adorable she was. Always talking about our children like they were already born. It was beautiful.

I looked over at the clock to find we'd both been out of it for about two hours now. "Well in that case, we should go and get you guys something to eat." I suggested as we climbed out of bed.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for any typos, it's just past 1:00am so I'm not all here right now, but I wanted to get this out ASAP. I hope you enjoyed it. Yes Edward is a little OOC in the flashback but I think you can live with that can't you? :D

**Thank you so much to all my readers/reviewers etc. I really appreciate all your support (it makes me smile :D) Much love to: manda2784, balicepartklutzpartpixie, earth-fairy2006, Amyytje, Peppy Penny, shadowcat2009, teamedward2110, xxlilyxx, Alice is my bestest fwend, annabanana159, animal8, Addicted22, mommyof3boys, ****.., craziesttwilightfan02, Twilightlover32293, Pheobethe, blossimbiscut23, InfamousReader,Happysmile15, LovingJasoerHale, kikitwilight, fnmom68, rlmont91, awsomegal11, bernadette3254, sunnyshinybaby, teamtwilight27, EmJaNe, XOXOILLLOVEHIMFOREVER and sassybarbie...**** I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE how you all tell me what was good and what you want more of. It makes it so much more fun to write. THANKS AGAIN!!!**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

**BPOV**

"Bella please come out." Edward begged through the bathroom door. I'd been holdup in the bathroom for a good twenty minutes or so. Ever since I looked in the horrible, disgusting...thing call the mirror.

"NO!" I yelled back. "I'm not going anywhere. I look like a god damn blueberry!" Tears of anger were leaking out the corners of my eyes as I looked at my reflection.

Alice had done my makeup before I got dressed but now my tears had streaked through it making me look terrifying. My dress itself was beautiful. A lovely scoop neck dress made from the most exquisite dark blue satin. It hugged the top half of my body and fanned out around my stomach showing off my impressive baby bump –well more like mountain. I however felt horrible and fat and my reflection looked no better.

This only made me cry more. Alice and Rose had spent the entire day beautifying me and now it was all going to waste.

I had woken up at nine o'clock to find and over excited Alice jumping around my room squealing about Emmett's birthday. She had wrestled me into some clothes, given me literally two seconds to say goodbye to Edward then shoved me in her Porsche, taking me to the fanciest day spa in town.

Normally I would have objected but they convinced me to have a facial and after that I just gave up and stopped resisting. Once I was able to relax and forget about the outside world I really enjoyed the experience.

This week had been really busy for Both Edward and I. Our hectic schedules were making it extremely difficult to find any time for either of us to just relax and properly unwind. I had spent most of my free, and work, time organising everything so I could go on maternity leave. This meant I only got to see Edward during the evenings.

But Edward had recently taken over an after school extra credit class. So now instead of being home by four he was away until six, sometimes seven, at night. Then there were the papers and homework to grade so he was just too busy. I tried to help him but my lack of musical knowledge made that impossible.

Thankfully it was Saturday today. I was officially on maternity leave and Edward was off work since it was now school holidays. We had originally planned to spend the day together but Alice and Emmett had other plans.

So I had gone to the day spa and Edward was dragged off to watch the football with Emmett and Jasper.

And now I was standing in the bathroom feeling like a complete waste of hair product and satin.

Edward persisted to hammer on the door. "Bella if you don't open the door soon I'm going to unhinge the door. Please Love...Unlock the door..." He whispered the last request and I gave in, moving over to unlock the door.

"Now that wasn't to-" He froze when he saw me and his jaw hit the ground.

I burst into tears all over again. Did I really look that bad?

My sudden outburst brought him out of his revere. He rushed over and pulled me into his arms. "What's wrong my Love?" He cooed in m ear.

"I-I-I l-l-look h-h-horribleeeeee." I sobbed.

He shushed me and stroked my hair. "You could never look horrible Bella. You're the most beautiful woman I know." I scoffed at this remark. So what was Rose? A hammer head shark?

"It's true Love, you look fabulous." He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm securely around my shoulders. I knew he was lying but it made me feel good to hear those words.

"Alice?" He called when we made it out to Rose and Emmett's living room where everyone was waiting.

Alice hopped over to us and looked at me with both concern and even a little bit of frustration. Clearly she didn't take kindly to me messing up my makeup. "Present!" She chirped when she came to a stop in front of the two of us. "What's wrong?"

"Bella is having problems with her makeup and wardrobe. Will you please help her freshen up?"

"Of course! Rose?" Edward's arm was replaced with Alice's and Rose took my other arm as they guided me back to the Rose's bathroom.

Once inside they immediately wiped of the old makeup and started all over again.

"I think we should go waterproof this time Alice." Rose suggested as she wiped eyeshadow expertly over my eyelids.

Alice nodded her agreement. "Me too."

In less time than before they had my makeup reapplied and waterproofed.

"Now Bella what's wrong with my dress?" Alice all but demanded as she helped me stand up.

"I look horrible. It doesn't sit right and...Urgh it's just wrong." I held the satin away from my body to emphasise my point.

Alice just rolled her eyes at me. "Well of course it doesn't sit right you've got it tied up wrong." She giggled. "Turn around."

I turned to face the cursed mirror as she untied and adjusted my dress. And right before my very eyes I turned from 'frumpy preggo lady' into a glowing Mum-to-be. Now that it was on right I looked so much better. I could still see Bella the Blueberry but to a much lesser extent than before.

I turned around and threw my arms around Alice. "Thank you so much Alice." Then I turned to Rose. "Thank you."

"Alrighty girls it's time to roll." Emmett said as he stuck his head in the door. "It's time to party." He quickly retreated, all the while singing "Happy Birthday to Me!" at the top of his lungs.

Rose rolled her eyes and followed her insane husband out of the bathroom. Then I took one last look at my much more appealing refection and exited the bathroom with Alice.

"Bella darling you look exquisite." Esme gushed as she embraced me. "Hello my darling grandsons." She whispered to my stomach.

I laughed at how adorable she was. "Thank you Esme."

"She's right you know." Edward whispered coming up behind me and placing his hands on my stomach. "You look delightful."

"COME ONE LOVEBIRDS!" Emmett yelled from outside. "LET'S GO- OUCH Rosie?!" I laughed and made my way out to the Volvo.

"So where are we going?" I asked as all the cars started off down the road. Emmett and Rose leading in the BMW, followed by Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper then, finally Edward and I.

Edward just shrugged. "I don't know. Emmett thinks the surprise is funny. And after all it is his birthday." I nodded and turned on the radio. Who knows how long we were going to be in the car for, we might was well have something to listen to.

After a surprisingly short period of time Edward pulled in to a tiny car park behind a beautiful little cottage. There was a giant Swiss flag hanging outside on the flag pole.

_Okaaaaaaaaay? _I thought. Well it certainly was a surprise.

"Here we are! Here we are!" Emmett chanted as he helped me out of the car.

"Let's go inside shall we?" Esme suggested. It was quite chilly out and my light jacket did nothing to help keep me warm.

When we reached the door Emmett suddenly stopped and turned to face everyone. "Wait! Before we go in I have some rules. First one only applies to Bella..." He looked at me, trying desperately to hold back his laughter. "No going into labour or anything like that. I love the boys dearly but I will not share my birthday." I stared at him like he'd gone mad. I mean, become even more mentally unbalanced than before.

"Emmett we have at least thirteen more weeks until anything like that is going to happen." Edward assured him. "Next rule?"

"Have fun and enjoy." Emmett laughed and threw the door open so we could get inside.

Esme was thrilled as she admired the décor of the restaurant. The walls were a lovely light cream, covered with large picture frames of Swiss landscape. Two pairs of old fashioned ice-skates were stuck to the wall over a picture of people skating over a frozen lake.

But the most amazing thing in my opinion was the tremendous selection of cowbells that were hanging near the windows. They ranged in size from as tiny as an egg to bigger than a sizeable fishbowl. I wanted to rum along and ring them all to see what they sounded like but as pregnant as I was running was out of the question and I'm not too sure any of the customers would appreciate it.

Emmett could hardly contain his excitement. "I already ordered everything we'll be eating. You're all going to love it." He continued to explain every dish in detail so I tuned him out. I was in no mood to hear about how my food was prepared.

Just the other day Emmett decided it would be great to explain the process of steak production to me was I ate my dinner. Which, by the way, happened to be a steak. I never ever want to hear him talk about food ever again.

"Are you alright?" Edward whispered when the food started to arrive. I nodded my head.

"Yeah! Just thinking." I replied as we dove into our cheese fondue. Half way through Matthew decided he wanted to sit on my bladder so I excused myself to go and find a bathroom. Rose followed me out to the restrooms claiming she needed to fix up her makeup.

"Um...Bella?" She asked when I came out of the stall.

"Uh huh?" I said trying to fix my dress up.

Rose moved around and straightened my dress for me before she spoke again. "Did you say anything to Emmett?"

"About?" I prompted.

"About our baby issues." She finished.

What an odd question. "No, I haven't said anything to anyone. Why?"

"It's just...He's been acting really strange when we're alone. I don't know how to explain it it's just ...odd. I thought maybe you'd said something to him." She mumbled.

"I haven't said a word. Not even to Edward. It's not my place to meddle in your-" A smash from outside cut me off. Soon after we heard a door slam and someone moving in the next room over. The men's toilet.

"What was that?" Rose whispered as we opened the door. On the floor was a tiny pot, broken into pieces, it's condense spilling out. Someone was eavesdropping on our conversation!

We made our way back to the table only to find the only empty seat was Emmett's. Rosalie paled when she saw this. I held her hand reassuringly under the table when we sat down again.

So Emmett had found out? I didn't know if I was worried or pleased with this news.

On the plus side, the topic was now out in the open so they could work on it together. However Rose seemed extremely worried that something bad was going to happen.

We waited in silence until Emmett returned from the bathroom looking confused and even a little hurt. I held Rose's hand tighter under the table. When he didn't say anything to either of us we relaxed. Obviously he wanted to talk about this privately, for which I was glad.

After our meal we all sang Emmett Happy Birthday and desert was served. Then Carlisle pulled out the camera and started snapping photos of everyone. Rose and Emmett put on a spectacular show as they kissed and hugged for their photos. Maybe it would all work out after all.

"So Emmett how does it feel to have reached the big 3-0? Any pearls of wisdom you would care to share with us?" Jasper joked from across the table.

Emmett started to shake his head but stopped almost immediately, a look of recognition in his eyes. "Yes I would like to say something." He began, but stopped to think for a moment.

"Some on Em, we're getting older by the second." Alice laughed when he failed to speak for a full five minutes.

Emmett sent her a mock glare and began to speak. "I want to thank Rosie for putting up with me for all these years." Rose's head snapped up to meet Emmett's eyes. "It hasn't been easy dealing with me for all these years but she's done it without complaint. She's my one true love and as long as I have her I don't need anything else." By the end of Emmett's little speech Rose had tears running down her cheeks. Emmett leaned down and kissed the tears away before pulling her up for a very passionate kiss.

"Alright, break it up you two."Edward said covering his eyes. Emmett and Rose broke apart and grinned sheepishly at everyone.

It looked like everything was going to be alright after all.

As soon as the bill was taken care of Emmett declared we would be changing venues and herded everyone back to their respective cars. Edward must have been told where we were headed because he raced out of the car park as soon as we were seated.

"Edward will you please slow down?" I pleaded as the speedometer needle continued to shoot upwards towards speeds my stomach couldn't handle.

"I've never been in an accident Bella, nor have I ever received a ticket." He groaned without decreasing his speed.

I clung to the seat for dear life. "I don't care, slow down!"

"Do you really think I would consciously put the three most important people in my life in danger?" He asked.

"No but you're doing it anyway." I replied. He shook his head, but we slowed dramatically until we were just over the speed limit. Not what I wanted but it was as close as I was going to get so I let it slide.

"Where are we going now?" I asked to distract myself from his driving.

"Emmett wanted us to go back to his place for after dinner drinks and stuff."

I was really not in the mood to stay out late but I decided it would be bad manners if I didn't go for at least a few hours.

Edward was right there was lots of drinking and merriment at Emmett's house but after two hours I was finished and needed to go home. Edward insisted on driving me home but Emmett wanted him to stay so I told him to have fun and got a ride with Esme instead.

At around three o'clock I heard a strange knocking sound. I tried to ignore it but it just wouldn't go away. I groaned and hauled myself out of bed and slowly descended the stairs. When I made it to the door I was stunned to see what was behind it.

There was my Prince Charming and his father. Only something about this picture was off...way off.

Carlisle gave me an apologetic smile as he supported Edward who was leaning heavily on him. "I'm sorry Bella. I tried to stop them." He explained as he helped a very drunken Edward through the house and up to bed.

I rolled my eyes and followed them upstairs.

This was going to be a fun day...NOT!

**

* * *

**

Ahahahaha! Drunk Edward lol This actually happened to my Mum. It was aaaaaages before I was born though. This is going to be so much fun! Oh and the 'Swiss Cottage" is a real restaurant, I love it so much :D

**OMG I've got readers, favs, alerts and reviews coming out my ears...AND I LOVE IT :D Thank you everyone for being so fabulous: Amyytje, Peppy Penny, animal8, earth-fairy2006, CT Twilight fan, Twilightlover32293, hollisterchick, blossimbiscut23, InfamousReader, Cheekywallaby, bluejade2510, Addicted22, authorgirl, ., redbedc, Fanatic4Fiction, mand2784, twifan1987, Anaszun, Eat Sleep Breathe Twilight, rlmont91, Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof, awsomegal11, liv3609, kikitwilight, craziesttwilightfan02, amber aka alice (:D), addictedtoOTH, maley4ever2333, obsessedoveredward427, bernadette3254, Xx-DARK M1SF1T FAERY –xX, xxlilyxx and bree. All comments are much appreciated :D**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

**OMG OMG OMG! You'll never guess what has happened...Well actually two thing have happened. EXCITING BIT OF NEWS PART 1...We have passed 600 reviews YAY! Special thanks to XOXOILLLOVEHIMFOREVER who was my 600****th**** reviewer :D Now on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 26

**BPOV**

"I really am very sorry Bella." Carlisle apologised again as he helped me removed Edward's shoes and coat. Edward was unable to help us due to the fact that he was half passed out on the bed. I would have laughed if I wasn't still half asleep.

"How much did he drink?" I yawned as I pulled the sheets up over Edward.

Carlisle looked embarrassed. "Not as much as you would think." I knew there was something he wasn't telling me, so I asked another question.

"Okay! So what did he drink?" I had a pretty good idea already but I just wanted to make sure.

"Well Emmett thought it would be fun to do shots and stuff then when they got sick of that they broke out the video games and the beer."

"You let him drink beer?!" I exclaimed. Edward had absolutely no tolerance for beer. Any other form of alcohol was fine but give him one beer and he was gone.

"I really am sorry Bella." Carlisle said, shaking his head at his youngest son.

I just rolled my eyes and said nothing for a while. "Okay well I think I've got it from here. You go home and get some sleep Grandpa." I laughed as I patted him on the back.

He smiled widely when I said this but then his expression turned worried. "You sure?" It looked like he wanted to leave, but at the same time he looked scared that it was the wrong idea.

"We'll be fine." I assured him then thought better. "Let me rephrase...I'll be fine. Edward will feel horrible but I will be just fine." I laughed at my own little joke.

"Okay but call us if you need anything."

"Will do." I said as I made to followed him to the door. He insisted on showing himself out, claiming he didn't want me walking up and down the stairs too much. So I said my goodbye and returned to the bedroom and my drunken Edward.

I pushed him over so there was more room on my side then climbed into bed with him. He was snoring lightly and mumbling nonsense as he dreamed. After an hour I gave up on trying to get back to sleep and simply lay in bed with my eyes closed. It wasn't until I felt Edward moved beside me that I actually opened my eyes.

He was staring at my stomach again, occasionally poking it gently with his index finger. I wanted to laugh at his perplexed expression but I resisted.

"Has this always been there?" He slurred without looking away from the bump.

I rolled my eyes. This was definitely going to be along night. "No Edward it's new." I mocked him.

"It's weird." He said. "And it moves." He noted as Matt kicked his hand.

"Honestly Edward." I groaned. He was a lot worse than I thought. Emmett and Jasper had some explaining to do tomorrow.

He moved up the bed so he was closer to me. "That's my name." He breathed when his face was right next to mine.

"I know it's your name..." I began before I smelt the alcohol on his breath. It was disgusting. "Ewwww! Go and brush your teeth or something." I said trying hard not to gag.

"Okay." He agreed as he tried to get out of bed. After three unsuccessful tries I pulled him back down and told him to give up.

I just lay there trying to get back to sleep hoping he would do the same. However Edward decided it was more fun to lay there smiling stupidly at me for a few minutes. Then out of nowhere he says. "I love cheese! Did you know that Bella? I really do."

I closed my eyes and refused to look at him. "No Edward I didn't know that." My voice was dripping with sarcasm but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah it's so yummy. My favourite is Mozzzzzzz...Mozzzaey...Mozzierella...Yeah Mozzieralla. Haha that rhymes with your name. Bella Mo-"

"So help me Edward if you don't go to sleep right now I'm going to smoother you with your pillow." I mumbled angrily. I was losing my patience with him and I was losing it fast.

"Okay MozzieBella." He chuckled at his silly joke for a few seconds then he was asleep again. I heaved a sigh of relief and closed my eyes hoping to get back to sleep.

At eight o'clock I woke up to find Edward still asleep beside me. I wasn't in a very caring mood so I decided to open the blinds and let the sun wake him up on its own. I knew I was being childish and even a bit nasty but I wasn't going to let him off easy after last night.

I showered and dressed before going back to the bedroom to find him still asleep. Obviously he wasn't ready to wake up yet. My stomach growled signifying that it was time to start breakfast, but I didn't really want to leave Edward by himself.

I thought about my predicament for a few minutes before an idea came to me.

The baby monitors!

I quickly waddled off to the nursery and picked up the baby monitors. Once I was back in the bedroom I turned them on and placed one on the night stand next to Edward. I took the other one downstairs with me. I felt quite proud of myself for being so ingenious this early on a Sunday.

Edward sure as hell wasn't going to want cereal or anything for breakfast so I made the most impressive fry-up ever seen in the history of the hangover. I wasn't completely heartless after all.

My baby monitor was still silent so I was assuming he was still asleep upstairs. So I placed all the food on a tray and made him a very strong cup of coffee and walked upstairs. Amazingly I made it to the top and nothing was broken or spilt.

In my absence Edward had turned over and was now lying on his back with his mouth hanging wide open. I set the tray on my nightstand and turned off the baby monitor. Then being as stealthy as possible I held the coffee under his nose. He shifted slightly but he didn't open his eyes so I picked up some bacon and held it under his nose instead.

This got a reaction, but not the one I was expecting. In the space of about two second Edward was up and into the bathroom. I could hear him being sick all the way from the bedroom. I laughed and followed with my piece of bacon in hand. I did feel sorry for him but there really was nothing I could do and the irony was simply too much.

Once he stopped retching I held out a towel for him and handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks!" He croaked before being sick again.

"You all done." I giggled once he stopped.

He nodded and I helped him up. "Don't think there's anything left."

"Bacon?" I asked waving it in front of his nose. He shook his head and climbed back into bed.

"Sooooo...How does it feel?" I asked.

He looked at me in confusion. "How does what feel?"

"Hanging over the toilet while you puke up your guts?" I qualified. "I imagine it's just like morning sickness. Then again I don't know because I've never drunk that much you idiot." I smacked the side of his head causing him to almost fall out of bed.

"Ow Bella?" He whined holding his head. "My head hurts enough already."

I glared at him. "Well maybe you should have thought of that _before_ you decided to get so drunk. I honestly can't believe you would do that. You're going to be a father in a couple of months; you need to start acting responsibly." I yelled.

He cringed at my tone. "What are you talking about?"

"And he doesn't even remember." I said to no one in particular as I threw my hand in the air. Edward was looking at me like I had gone completely mad.

"Your father brought you home at three o'clock this morning and you were completely drunk. You passed out for a while then you decided it would be fun to start poking me and asking me stupid questions. Then you started telling me about how much you love cheese and you even changed m name to MozzieBella. Really sound like the makings of a great father don't you think?"

Edward looked horrified. "Did I really do that? I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to. It won't happen again I assure you."

"You're dame right it won't happen again." I seethed. I needed fresh air. "You're breakfast is there." I pointed to the tray. "I'll be back soon." And with that I left the room.

When I got down stairs I picked up the cordless phone and made my way out to the backyard. I dialled the number I needed and patiently waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ I heard Rose answer.

"Hey Rose it's me. Can I speak to you husband please?"

"_EMMETT CULLEN WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?"_ She yelled away from the phone. I heard a muffled reply and then the phone switched hands.

"_Hello? Who is this?"_ Emmett asked. The man didn't even sound like he had a hangover.

"It's Bella Emmett." I said in a sickly sweet voice. "Now would you like to explain to me why your father brought the father of my children home, at three this morning, DRUNK?" I all but screamed into the phone.

There was no answer form Emmett.

"You better answer me now Emmett or I'm coming over there and I'll-"

"_Okay, okay I'm sorry."_ He promised. _"We didn't realise okay. Jazz and I were both pretty smashed and we forgot about Eddie."_

"Edward." I barked. Emmett knew it wasn't just Edward who hated that nickname.

"_Edward," _He corrected sounding a little scared._ "When we realised, it was a little too late. Honestly I am sorry Bells. Is he okay?"_

I rolled me eyes, before realising Emmett couldn't see that. "He's as well as can be expected." Silence followed my answer.

"_Hey Bells? Can I ask you something?" _Emmett whispered into the phone

I sighed. "What do you want?"

More silence. "You know you really need to improve your phone skills Em."

"_No I was moving into another room. I don't want Rosie to hear this."_ What on earth was he on about? What did he want to talk about that Rose couldn't hear?

"Huh?" Was my brilliant reply.

"_I know you guys knew it was me who was listening in on your conversation last night. I just wanted to ask you a favour."_

"You want me to do you a favour? After what you did last night I don't think so." I laughed. I'd probably end up doing whatever it was anyway, I just wanted to let him squirm for a little bit.

"_Well it's more for Rosie than for me okay."_

Now I was intrigued. "I'm all ears."

I could partially hear him smiling. _"I want to do something special for her. To show her I really mean what I said at dinner. I just don't know what. You're the only one who I know who can help me."_

I thought for a moment.

What would Rose want from Emmett?

"I know!" I squealed.

"_What? Tell me!" He whispered excitedly._

"Promise me you'll never let Edward drink that much with you guys again." I demanded.

"_Yes, yes I promise. Now tell me!" _

Well that was as close as I was going to get for now. "My suggestion is that you take her away for a few days. Go to a resort or something and just focus on the two of you. That's what she'd want. Although buy her jewellery as well couldn't hurt." I laughed at my final comment.

"_You're a saint Bella. It's a perfect idea. Why didn't I think of it?" _He laughed.

"Because I'm the brains in this operation." I joked.

"_Touché. Aright I've got to go. Love you Bells."_

"Amazingly I still love you too you big goon. Good luck." And the phone disconnected.

I decided to take pity on Edward and found some Advil for his headache before going back upstairs. He was back in bed with the blinds closed and a pillow thrown over his eyes. He no longer smelt like alcohol so I assumed he'd had a shower in my absence. I refilled his glass of water and climbed gently onto the bed with him.

"You want something to help with that headache." I whispered in his ear.

He immediately pulled the pillow off his head and sat up straighter. "I'm so sorry Bella! Really I am. It will never happen again. I'm sorry for everything I said and if I did anything inappropriate I'm sorry for that was well. I-"

"Edward lie down before you hurt yourself." I commanded handing him the pills and the water. He swallowed them down quickly before finishing the water. When he was done I took the glass off him and placed it back on the night stand.

I knew he was going to start apologising again so I put my hand over his mouth and moved closer to his side. "You know I can never stay angry with you." I whispered stroking his hair in the hopes that he would be able to get back to sleep.

"Hmmmmm...That's what I love about you." He mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

I love the cheese almost as much as Eddie lol

**EXCITING BIT OF NEWS PART 2 - This story had been nominated at the 'Twilight All Human Fanfiction Awards' in the category of "Best Bella and Edward" :D I'm so unbelievably excited about this lol Umm...yeah details... Nominations will end on the 29th June and voting will begin on the 1st August and end on the 25th August. Winners will be announced on the 26th or 27th August. This means you should go and nominate stories you love and VOTE for your favs :D**

**Where to nominate/vote: Just take out the spaces and replace the '(dot)' things with actual dots ****http:// twilightallhumanawards (dot) webs (dot) com/**

**As always thank you to the fabulous people who read and review my story: craziesttwilightfan02, twilghtchick10101, InfamousReader, mommyof3boys, manda2784, Mariam, lindyrb, TwilightxFanprie961, xxlilyxx, eccentricwitch, appura-chan, M Cullen, naley4ever2333, TeamSwitzerland, Twilghtlover32293, teamedward2110, animal8, LadyinHell, Eat Sleep Breathe Twilight, amber aka alice, Joie679, earth-fairy2006, Twilghtfanficaddict, Peppy Penny, rlmont91, bluejade2510, Fanatoc4Fiction, Anaszun, kimicullen1721, awesomegal11, crazy. dervish. lady. girl, edwardcullenlover775, CT Twilight fan, hollisterchick, one of eddie's girls, kikitwilight, Amyytje, obsessedoveredward327, XOXOILLLOVEHIMFOREVER, authorgirl, Twilight-Tiffany, addictedtoOTH, Eternal Reader and bernadette3254. I wish I could hug you all but I don't want to give you my flu (NOT swine flu people just the regular kind lol).**

**TeamSwitzerland –** WOW I never thought someone would ever say that about my writing. THANK YOU! I'm so glad you enjoyed the story that much :D You should get an account here and post some of your stuff :D Thanks again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Many thanks to all my lovely reviewers :D Amyytje, addictedtoOTH, ., Peppy Penny, craziesttwilightfan02, earth-fairy2006, amber aka alice, FlowHeart, mommyof3boys, Twilghtfanficaddict, CT Twilght Fan, annabanana159, hollisterchick, Cecilieec, xx lily xx, Eternal Reader, InfamousReader, one of eddie's girls, fellow twilight fan, awesomegal11, countryprincess, sassybarbie, NicoleML93, Madison Rose, bernadette3254, Twilightxfanpire169, Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof, sunnyshinybaby, naley4ever2333, twilightlover32293, kikitwilight and Happysmile15! Feedback makes me feel loved and it help make this story fun :D**

**I know that chapter looks a little upside-down with the A/N up here, but I had to arrange the chapter this way. Why? Because I don't think some of you are going to like me very much at the end of the chapter :S Anyway on with the story...Sorry this chapter is so short...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 27

**BPOV**

My mission for today was to go out and order another crib for the nursery and do some much needed grocery shopping. However things didn't go as planned.

In the early hours of this morning I made a spur of the moment decision to invite Alice on this little shopping venture. So here we were, four hours, fifty two extra shops and countless purchases later; still shopping. I should have known when Alice arrived at the mall, with Jasper in tow, that today was going to be intense.

Not even a minute after we'd finished ordering the second crib and I was being pulled from the store and into a baby boutique. Alice then proceeded to run around pick out pants, T-shirts, onesies, singlets, bibs and a number of other items which I couldn't identify. These were all being thrown into a pile for me to consider.

Although the nursery was complete we still had very little in the way of baby clothes so I had no choice but to let Alice have her fun. Every time I found something I liked Alice would run back to the rack and collect another half a dozen sizes and colours and add them to our 'purchasing' pile.

It continued like this for another dozen shops before Alice really started to get carried away.

"Awwwwww! Bella look how cute these are." She cooed holding up a tiny set of pink sandals.

I walked over to examine them more closely. They really were adorable but not at all appropriate for boys. "I don't think the boys would take too kindly to being dressed in those Alice." I laughed.

She glared at me and returned the shoes to the shelf. "Why couldn't you have a girl?" She whined. "They are so much more fun to shop for than boys. I mean look at these..." In her hand was a small pair of white runners. They were cute but honestly not all that interesting.

"And now look at these..." My attention was drawn to the tiny black Mary Janes in her other hand. They were so tiny and sweet looking.

"Which ones look like more fun?"

I wanted to point to the boys shoes but I would have been lying. Of course the girls shoes were more appealing. Baby girls meant pink, flowers, bows and hearts. Baby boys meant blue, spaceships, boats and dinosaurs. Not that that didn't also sound like fun but from a shopping perspective pink just sounded a little more appealing.

I pointed to the girls shoes and she smiled smugly at me. "See girls are much more fun to shop for. Don't you wish you could be shopping for both?"

This conversation was making me feel uncomfortable now. Yes a small part of me was wishing I could float around through the shops looking for clothes for a little boy and girl. I love my boys more than I could say but a small part of me was always hoping for a little girl, even though I didn't know it. Of course there was always plenty of time to try of a girl after the boys...

Jasper seemed to sense my unease and cut in. "Hey Sweetheart, I think I saw some more jackets over there." He pointed to a stand over on the other side of the store. Alice squealed in excitement and ran off to investigate.

Jasper came over and threw his arm around my shoulders. "You okay?" He whispered as we followed after her.

"Mm hm!" I nodded and readjusted the shopping basket on my arm. "Just thinking." He didn't seem to believe me but he let it slide.

When Alice finally finished sifting through the piles of assorted clothes we made our final purchases and headed off to the grocery store. As I suspected Alice wouldn't let me do anything other than read the items off my list. Edward had recently made it law that I was not allowed to carry anything heavier than a tissue. He had randomly decided to really read one of the baby books we had purchased and he was really taking the 'no heavy lifting' rule to the extreme. This left Alice pushing to shopping cart around while Jasper collected everything from the shelves.

After a good hour or so Jasper dropped Alice and I off at the house so we could pack everything away. I was forced to sit at the dining table while Alice singlehandedly packed away my groceries for me, then she dragged me upstairs. The nursery was soon filled with shopping bags and baby clothes.

It was my job to attach all the clothes to hangers while Alice arranged them in the cupboard. I was so glad I got the easier job. There was no way I would have been able to remember the order they needed to be in. I vaguely remember her telling me what she was doing but I only took in a few words like 'size', 'designer', 'season' and 'colour'. I was going to need her to write it down for me if I was ever going to keep the clothes in 'order'.

"All done!" Alice announced as she placed the last shirt in its correct position. Truth be told the clothes didn't really look like they had an order at all, with the exception of size. But Alice will be Alice.

"So I've been thinking Bella," Alice started as we made our way downstairs. "And I think you should let me throw you a baby shower..."

"No Alice!" I groaned.

"Why not? It will be loads of fun." She insisted. "You'll get lots of presents and-"

"Everyone gets too see how fat you are." I finished for her.

Alice put her hand on her tiny hips and glared furiously at me. "For the last time Bella you're not fat. You're PREGNANT!"

"Same thing." I mumbled to myself. "Well we have to wait until Rose gets back." That should give us a good week or so. Emmett had taken my advice and organised a marvellous vacation for the both of them. They left almost a week ago and weren't due to come home for another ten days.

Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "Of course we'd wait for the lovebirds to get back silly. And don't worry you won't have to do a thing. Just sit there and look lovely."

"Fat!" I corrected.

"You're the most - Oh my! Is that the time?" She yelped as she looked up at the huge silver clock on the living room wall.

I checked my watch and the clock. "Yep! Five thirty." I confirmed.

"Sorry Bella but I've got to go. I have finish a dress for a client."

"It's fine Alice. You don't have to babysit me. I'll be fine here on my own." I laughed.

She laughed with me. "Okay Bells I'll see you soon. Bye boys." She kissed my cheek and rushed from the room. "I'll call you with details." Was the last thing I heard before the door closed.

_Well there's no getting out of Alice's plans now_ I thought as I pulled myself off the couch and made my way into the kitchen. I was in a cooking mood tonight so I decided to make a really big dinner for Edward and I.

I pulled the chicken I had just bought out of the freezer before it could become fully frozen and set it aside for later. The potatoes I had stored in the pantry just looked too good to pass up so I pulled them out and started to prepare them. Once they were done I placed them in the oven and started on the bread. I didn't normally make bread that often but today I just felt like I had to for some reason.

Halfway through the process of kneading the dough the phone rang. I quickly brushed off my hands and moved as quickly as I could to pick it up before it went to the machine.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Love."_ Edward voice was music to my ears as it floated through the phone.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call? You on your way home?"

"_I wouldn't consider it a pleasure love..."_

"Please tell me you don't have to work back again." I whined. Every day for the past week he'd been conned by other teachers into supervising the extra credit class. I knew he was a fabulous teacher but I just wanted him home with me. "Can't someone else take it?"

"_Unfortunately not love. But I promise I'll be home no later than six thirty okay?"_

I sighed. "Fine! I'm making a big dinner so you'd better be hungry." I warned jokingly.

"_Sounds fabulous Love. But I need to go. I'll see you at six thirty. Love you."_

"Love you too." I cooed before he hung up.

I made my way back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Once the bread was in the oven and the chicken was ready to be cooked I made my way upstairs. I decided that if I was going to go to this much trouble for dinner then I was going to make myself look nice. This was odd since I normally hate all kinds of dressing up, but hormones will do that to you I guess.

I blow-dried my hair and even put on a little bit of makeup before slipping on Edward's favourite blue dress and making my way downstairs. The clock in the living room read six fifteen to I decided to put the chicken in the oven and take out the bread. That way everything would be perfect when it was time for dinner.

Six thirty came and went and Edward still wasn't home.

At quarter to seven I turned off the oven and turned on the TV.

Eventually eight o'clock rolled around and I was starting to worry. I'd called Edward four times in the past hour only to get his voicemail every time. He'd better have a good excuse for being so late and not calling.

I reached over to pick up the phone to try again when it started to ring.

"Edward?" I answered quickly ready to give Edward a piece of my mind for being so late and worrying me so much.

The voice on the line was most definitely not Edward's. _"Isabella Swan?"_ A soft female voice asked.

"Speaking." I acknowledged.

_"I am calling in regard to a Mr Edward Cullen. You are listed as his emergency contact."_

Emergency? Edward?

"What happened?" I nearly screamed into the phone.

_"I'm sorry Miss; there's been an accident..."_

**

* * *

**

*runs and hides*

**Next chapter up soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

**It is possible that some of you may need some tissues.**

_**Previously....**_

"_I am calling in regard to a Mr Edward Cullen. You are listed as his emergency contact."_

_Emergency? Edward?_

"_What happened?" I nearly screamed into the phone._

"_I'm sorry Miss; there's been an accident..."_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 28

**BPOV**

I nearly dropped the phone when she said this.

What? No! This couldn't be happening.

I fell into the nearest chair, still holding the phone, not able to say anything.

"_Miss Swan?"_ The ladies voice asked after an immeasurable amount of time.

My voice was shaking as I answered her. "Y-y-yes! I'm still here."

"_We need you to come in and fill out some forms for us."_ Her voice held no emotion at all. My world was slowly crashing down around me and she didn't seem to care.

"Is he okay?" I whispered, half not wanting to know that answer.

"_You can find out more information when you speak to the doctors." _She continued in her modulated voice. I nodded slowly in response until I realised she couldn't see me.

"I'll be right there." Was all I managed to say before the line was disconnected. It took me a few minutes to realise that_ I_ had hung up on her.

I spent the next few minutes just sitting there staring at the phone in my hands. Any minute now it was going to start ringing and someone was going to tell me this was all a big mistake. My Edward was going to be home any minute now. He was going to walk through that door and hold me in his arms and everything was going to be alright again.

Why wasn't the phone ringing?

As the reality of the situation slowly began to dawn on me the tears fell from my eyes. What if I never got to see him again? What would I do without him? He was my everything. We'd created a family together. What if he never got to see our babies?

The tears fell faster.

I lifted the phone into my shaky hands and dialled Esme's number. She would be able to help me. And Carlisle was a doctor, he could help Edward. I drummed my nails on the wooden arm of the chair as I waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ Carlisle answered.

"You need to help...Edward...he needs...please help." I begged.

"_Bella? What's wrong?"_

I started sobbing again, making my request even more incoherent than before. "The hospital...Edward....accident...help."

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Carlisle. _"Okay Bella calm down. Well come and get you. Don't you dare try and drive in your condition." _He told me sternly.

"No!" I yelled. "Go help Edward!"

"_Bella?" _It was Esme's voice this time._ "We are going to come and pick you up, and then we will go to Edward. Now please try and calm down." _She pleaded.

I tried to take some deep breaths to calm myself down but it didn't work, I was still sobbing uncontrollably. Why were they coming to get me? They should be going to their son. He needed them. _I _needed them to go to him.

I wrapped my arms around myself, in a pathetic attempt to hold myself together. It wasn't going to help anyone if I fell apart now; I needed to keep it together. However my efforts were unsuccessful and I ended up lying down and curling into myself on the couch. And that's how Carlisle and Esme found me ten minutes later when they came running into the living room.

"Oh Bella!" Esme had tears in her eyes as she pulled me up and into her arms. "It's okay. Come on lets go." She wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me out to the car.

The trip to the hospital was short and silent; the only sound was the rain as it hit the windshield. As soon as the car came to a stop outside the hospital doors I flung open the door and ran into the building. I could hear Esme calling me back but I didn't listen. I was scamming the faces in the waiting room hoping that maybe, just maybe, my Edward might be amongst them. Maybe it wasn't as bad as they made it sound. Maybe he was here.

He wasn't.

I rushed up to the vacant nurse's station and started madly ringing the bell on the counter. There was no time to be patient, I needed information and I needed it right now. I continued to ring until a young nurse appeared asking how she could help me. Her name tag read 'Georgia'.

"I need to see Edward Cullen." I pleaded. "Where is he?"

"I'll just check..." She said uncertainly, obviously she was a little put off by my tone and appearance. As she typed some information into the computer Esme reached my side and took my hand in her own.

"It's going to be okay Bella." She whispered. I just focused on the nurse.

"I'm afraid he's not in the system." Georgia informed me. I could tell she was lying. She just didn't want to tell the overemotional pregnant woman any bad news.

I glared at her. She was just making this a whole lot worse than it had to be. "Where is he?" I hissed again.

She opened her mouth to answer again but was cut off by the intercom. "Doctor West to trauma two!" The modulated voice called.

I don't know what it was but something told me that that was where I had to go. That was where my Edward was, and I needed to see him. I pulled my hand out from Esme's and rushed through the double doors and into the corridor beyond.

There were people everywhere, as I searched for the one room I needed. I knew it would be one of the busiest rooms so I made my way over to the room with the most medical personnel. No one seemed to know I wasn't supposed to be there and no one had come to find me yet so I was able to get quite close to the room.

The doors separating the corridor from the exam room were mostly glass so I was able to see almost everything going on inside. I was surprised at the number of people that they managed to fit in such a small area. I looked for any sign of Edward in the room but all I could see was the occasional glimpse of a shoe or hand. Then suddenly one of the doctors moved to the side and I was able to see that the person lying there on the gurney was indeed my Edward.

But he didn't look like the Edward I knew and loved. His beautiful bronze hair was darkened with semi-dried blood and there was a large, dark bruise blossoming over the left side of his forehead. His cheeks were covered in bruises and tiny scratches. Any skin that I could see that was not bloody or bruised was white as bone.

I was terrified.

Why wasn't he moving? What was going on?

It was all too much for me. I back up until I could feel the wall behind me and slid down to sit on the ground facing Edward's room. All the sounds from the exam room and others along the corridor all mixed together into one big hum of white noise. My sobbing was the only sound that I could distinguish.

In the room across from where I sat, the love of my life was fighting for his life and I could do nothing to help. All I could do was sit here and hope for the best.

Hope! That was it.

I felt someone come and sit down next to me but I couldn't bring myself to look away from the doors. After a few more minutes of my pathetic sniffling my companion wrapped and arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. This caused me to finally look away and survey my surroundings.

Sitting on the floor next to me was Carlisle.

I was so glad he just let me stay where I was. I don't think I could have coped with anyone trying to take me away from Edward right now. I needed to be close to him, even if it meant sitting for hours on the floor outside a hospital room.

Suddenly the corridor was filled with the sound of alarm bells and doctors shouting. My head snapped up to see several doctors running into Edward's room with all kind of extra medical equipment. I quickly pulled myself to my feet to get a better look at what was going on inside, but the swarm of people made it hard to tell one person from the next.

"Bella we should go now." Carlisle whispered urgently as he tried to pull me down the corridor.

"NO!" I screamed pulling away from him. "We need to help him. I need to...we need to...just help him." I pleaded desperately.

"I'm not allowed to Bella. Doctors aren't allowed to assist in procedures conducted on relations. It's hospital policy." He was trying to reason with me, but there was no point. I was beyond reason, I needed my Edward back and I needed him now; there was nothing that was going to stop me from trying to make that happen.

"Please Carlisle?! He nee-" Suddenly the doors were flung open and Edward was being wheeled down the corridor by a legion of medical staff. I raced after them determined to get some answers of someone. But no one noticed me following; they simply continued to shout orders at each other.

"Edward?" I yelled when I couldn't catch up.

I needed them to stop. Why wouldn't someone stop?

Then I lost them.

Somewhere in the rabbit warren of corridors I had lost my Edward. He was gone and I didn't know if I was ever going to see him again. I sagged against the wall and let the tears flow once more. I was too worn out to really cry so they merely leaked out and cascaded down my cheeks.

Carlisle found me after a few more minutes and gently guided me back to the waiting room where Esme, Alice and Jasper were now waiting for us.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Alice yelled when she saw me. I just shook my head and took a seat next to Esme. I wasn't in a mood to talk to anyone right now, and until someone brought me news about Edward I wasn't even going to try.

"Do you know how bad it is?" Esme whispered to Carlisle, probably thinking I couldn't hear her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle shake his head. "Mark said that the other car was speeding. It collided with the Edward's side of the Volvo. He didn't get a chance to tell me much else, only that it took them close to an hour to get him out." I heard a sharp intake of breath from Esme.

I felt like someone had taken a knife and twisted it into my chest.

While I'd been sitting at home being angry with Edward for being late and missing dinner he'd been trapped in his car injured and alone. I was a horrible person. This was all my fault. If I hadn't made such a big deal out of dinner he wouldn't have been rushing home and none of this would have ever happened.

"Bella?" Alice whispered as she sat down in the chair next to mine. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

I shook my head and turned to face the clock, too scared to look her in the eye.

Nine thirty! Had it really only been an hour and a half? It seemed like so much longer.

"Do you want us to call someone? Charlie perhaps?" Alice offered again.

Again I shook my head. I didn't want Charlie worrying about this just yet.

It was only then that I realised two people were missing. "Did anyone call Emmett?" I squeaked, causing everyone to look at me.

Alice shook her head. "No Bella, we don't have a contact number. He-"

"Can I borrow your phone? I asked cutting her off, mine was still back at the house.

She handed it over and I immediately started to type in the hotel number he had given me before he left. To make it special Emmett decided to almost completely cut Rose and himself off from everyone else. But for emergency purposes he decided to give someone a number, and that someone just happened to be me.

The phone rang twice before being picked up by a very sleepy Rose. _"Hello?"_

"Hi Rose." I whispered hoping to disguise the strain in my voice.

"_Bella? What's wrong?"_ She sounded really worried so I must have sounded worse than I thought.

I had to take a deep breath before I was able to continue. "It's Edward." I mumbled. "There's been an accident an-"

"_Oh my god Bella! Are you okay? We're coming home right now. Emmett! EMMETT get up NOW!" _She yelled.

"Rose?" I called trying to get her attention. "ROSE!"

"_Yes?" _She asked sounding more worried. I simply relayed the hospital details to her and hung up so she could pack. I felt guilty about cutting their holiday short but I knew they would have killed us if we didn't tell them.

Two and a half hours later and we were still waiting for news on Edward's condition.

The whole family was now present, since Emmett and Rose's arrival about twenty minutes ago. Esme and Carlisle were deep in a whispered conversation about who knows what, Alice was asleep across Jasper's lap and Rose was trying to calm down an extremely stressed out Emmett.

I knew that everyone was sneaking glances at me out of the corner of their eyes but I didn't care. I hadn't moved much at all in the three hours that we'd been in the waiting room. My eyes were either trained on the clock or the doors just below the clock on the other side of the room.

For three hours I'd been waiting for someone to walk through those doors and tell me everything was going to be okay. Waiting, waiting, waiting. It was killing me. According to Carlisle in a case like this 'no news is good news' but it still wasn't comforting.

Another half an hour later and the doors finally opened to reveal one of the many doctors who I'd seen around Edward in the exam room.

My heart almost stopped when I took in his almost blank expression.

Here was our news.

The only question was is it good news...

Or bad news.

**

* * *

**

OMG I cried so hard when I wrote the start of this (Stupid i-tunes playing sappy love songs lol) Was it bad??? When I was writing it I felt great but when I read over it I thought it was a bit...I don't know. What do you think?

**Reviews make me feel special and happy and I cherish every one of them. Thank you to: Cecilieec, Amyytje, Joie679, Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof, shadowcat2009, xXxEternallyDazzledxXx, sassybarbie, Peppy Penny, twilightlover32293, Twilightxfanpire196, gimmie, fnmom68, sassy41, naley4ever2333, XOXOILLLOVEHIMEFOREVER, hollisterchick, AnnieCullen-xx, earth-fairy2006, lindyrb, Blossimbiscut23, oompaloompa6262, addictedtoOTH, one of eddie's girls, Madison Rose, xxlilyxx, Fanatic4Fiction, InfamousReader, Soccer11, XshoppingshortieX, kimicullen1721, bernadette3254, crazy. dervish, lady. girl, capcalawrence, no_one, LKDuncK3, Addicted22, Dannygirl90, countryprincess, amber aka alice, Megan, LizzieCullen16, JennLeeMarie, craziesttwilightfan02, Eternal Reader, ashleejohnson97, twifan1987, Eat Sleep Breathe Twilight, Happysmile15, kikitwilight, manda2784, number1twilightlover, Twilightfanficaddict, April, redbedc, amycullen1993, CT Twilight Fan and LovingJasperHale...Your ideas and comments are what keep me inspired :D**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

**BPOV**

The doctor's face was blank of any emotion as he walked across the waiting room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle rise from his seat and walk towards him. As soon as they were within two feet of each other they started muttering rapidly. I didn't know what to do with myself while I waited for the news. Neither Carlisle nor the doctor showed any sign of distress or contentment so I had no idea what was going on.

After a few minutes they shook hands and Carlisle started to walk back to our little group. Unable to sit any longer I quickly pulled myself out of my chair. Alice and Esme came up beside me and grasped one of my hands in each of theirs.

It seemed to take forever for Carlisle to take the ten steps towards me. Every second that went by while I was kept in the dark was agonising. After an eternity he finally spoke the words that I'd needed to hear all night.

"He's going to be fine."

He was going to be fine! A broken sob of joy escaped me when I heard this news. However, all of the stress and emotion from the past few hours was starting to overwhelmed me, causing my knees to give out. Thankfully Esme and Alice caught me and helped me back onto my chair. Everyone was looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine...just a lot to take in just now." I assured them. Truthfully I was extraordinarily anxious and dog tired but I was much better than I had been an hour ago. All I wanted was for this to all be over and done with. I wanted to see my Edward. None of this good news was going to seem real until I saw him again. "Can I see him?" I pleaded.

"Of course you can. You just sit here and I'll just find out his room number." And with that Carlisle hurried off to the nurses' station. Esme sat down next to me on the couch and pulled me into her side.

"See Bella it's all going to be fine." She comforted me. I heard someone sniffling and looked over to find Alice and Rose wrapped tightly in the arms of their frazzled and concerned husbands. Emmett had small tear tracks down his cheeks, which he was trying to hide by burying his face in his wife's golden hair. When I looked to Jasper I saw his face was contorted in pained, Alice was clinging to him for dear life with her face buried in his chest.

I was confused about my emotions. One part of me wanted to run screaming through the halls telling everyone how Edward was going to be fine. The other part wanted to curl up in a ball and cry for all the pain, stress and worry this whole ordeal had caused. But for now all I could do was still in silence and listen to Esme as she comforted me.

"He's in the ICU, room 217." Carlisle announced when he returned.

"Well let's go then." I said as I tried to get up.

"Are you sure you're alright to go up Bella?" Esme whispered. "Maybe you should sit for a while."

I shook my head and started looking around for a sigh to point me towards the Intensive Care Unit. "I've been sitting for two hours. I need to see Edward." I insisted.

"Alright then...This way Bella." Carlisle took my arm and directed our little group through the hospital and up to Intensive Care. When we reached Edward's room though I suddenly wasn't so sure if I was ready to see him just yet. I didn't know the extent of his injuries and therefore I had no idea what to expect. I hadn't thought to ask about his conditions before; I was just relieved to know I wasn't going to lose him.

Everyone was looking at me as we stood outside the room. Clearly they assumed I would rush in without a moment's hesitation, and here I was frozen at the door.

Esme was the first to speak. "You don't have to do this now Bella. You can wait." I could see in her eyes that she desperately wanted to go in and see Edward, but she was worried about me.

"Um...Maybe if you went first..." I suggested. Then I could at least have some time to prepare myself for what I was going to see. Someone's hand slipped into mine and I looked over to see Rose smiling at me. I gripped her hand tighter.

Esme looked unsure of what to do. "Are you sure Bella?"

I nodded vigorously and she smiled before hurrying into the room with Carlisle.

They were gone for about five minutes before I decided I needed to go and find something to eat. With all the commotion I had never got a chance to eat any dinner and now I was starving. Alice graciously gave me some change and offered to come with me, but I needed some alone time so I told her to stay with everyone else.

I didn't feel like wandering around in search for the cafeteria, and hospital food was just plain nasty anyway so I stopped at the first vending machine I could find. It took a lot of deliberation but I eventually decided to leave the crisps and get the largest bar of chocolate. Then one just didn't seem enough after everything that had gone on today I so bought two more.

I found a small waiting area off to the side of the corridor where I was able to sit and think, away from everyone else. I couldn't believe that only five hours ago my biggest problem was deciding whether or not to serve salad or vegetables with dinner. Now the father of my children was injured and unconscious in a hospital, I had TWO babies on the way that I had to think about and hospital expenses to cover. I had no idea how I was going to do this on my own.

"Hiya Belly." Emmett chirped as he sat down next to me. "You want to share that?" He joked gesturing to my second half eaten chocolate bar. I smiled and handed the whole lot over to him. He ate the whole thing in two bites so I handed him the last one as well.

"You sure you're alright Bells?" He sounded concerned now.

"I want to say yes but I don't really know." I whispered with my face in my hands. I felt fine physically, a little tired but that wasn't too big a drama. But emotionally and mentally I was completely lost. I was scared, frustrated, worried, happy, joyful, sad and several other things all at once and I really didn't know what way was up. I was drowning in a sea of emotions that I didn't understand.

Emmett patted my back gently. "It's okay Bells. Everything is going to be okay."

"You don't know that." I moaned. Why did everyone keep saying that? They weren't psychic they couldn't know this for sure.

"But I do know that Bella. It's Edward. You think he's going to leave you here to look after these babies on your own? He'd never let that happen." He pulled me in and hugged me tight. "Besides I've seen him and he doesn't look nearly as bad as it all sounds. I give him one week tops, before he'll be begging you to take him home and let him dote upon you." Emmett laughed

"You've seen him?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Yep! You've been gone for ages. I'm the search party."

I looked down at my watch. He was right, I'd been gone a lot longer than I intended.

"We'd best get back then."

---

"Are you ready for this Bella?" Carlisle asked as we stood outside the hospital room. All I could do was nod; I was too petrified to answer properly.

"Alright, well I'll have to explain this to you before we go in so it's not too much of a shock..." Carlisle paused for a moment before continuing. "Edward's car was hit on the driver's side so Edward has a significant number of injuries. His left shoulder was dislocated in the crash and it also fractured his collar bone so it's been strapped up and there is a lot of bruising. As you probably saw before when we were in the ER he has a lot of minor cuts and bruises on his face and arms. He also has a large laceration on his left leg and he lost a lot of blood so he's been having transfusions. But the most serious injury was his fractured ribs, there were four in total, and one of them actually punctured his lung."

I gasped in shock. Punctured his lung? Oh my god!

"It's alright Bella the doctors had to take him into surgery but they were able to fix the damage and set the ribs back in place. What I really wanted to prepare you for is the fact that Edward has had to be hooked up to a ventilator. It's only until his lung has healed enough to start working properly on its own again. He should be able to come of it once he wakes up." I was completely terrified by the knowledge that Edward wasn't able to breathe properly at the moment but I tried not to stress about it. Carlisle didn't seem to be worried so I should either. Right?

"And when will he wake up?"

"They want to keep him sedated for a few more days to help his body recover on its own. After that we just have to wait until he's ready to wake up on his own. There's no way to tell but it shouldn't be any longer than a week. Are you ready to see him now?" Carlisle opened the door and stepped aside to let me through ahead of him.

The lights were turned down in the room and the beeping machines cast an eerie glow through the room. There was only one bed in the room and lying in that bed was the only person I wanted to see.

My Edward.

He was hooked up to more machines than I'll ever seen in my life. There were several IVs and cables for heart monitors and blood oxygen monitors and much much more. But was scared me the most was the tube that was stuck into his mouth and the machine that was pumping the oxygen through it. I knew it was necessary for his recovery but it just looked wrong.

I pulled my eyes away from the tube and surveyed the rest of his body. His face was much cleaner then when I saw him last, all the blood was gone and some of the larger cuts had been stitched up. Several large cuts on his torso had also been stitched and covered with little white strips. There was also a rather large bandage taped along the side of his chest from the surgery they had to perform.

Almost all of the skin on his left side that wasn't covered in bandages was covered in bruises. The sheets covered his legs so I couldn't see the extent of the damage to them. However his torso and arm were a patchwork of black, blue and some slightly yellow bruises. His shoulder was the worst though, it was a very dark purple colour and some parts were even quite swollen.

"Bella?" Carlisle called, drawing my attentions away from Edward. I looked over to find him staring at me, concern the dominant emotion on his face.

"I just...It's a lot to take in." I told him. "Do you mind if I just...had a minute?"

"Of course. We're just outside if you need us." I nodded and he left the room.

I moved over to the hard plastic chair and sat down. It took some time for me to achieve my goal without disrupting any wires but I soon managed to find a way to hold Edward's hand as I spoke to him.

"Hey you. You gave me the scare of a lifetime tonight. But the doctors say you're going to be fine so I suppose I shouldn't worry huh?" I gave him a small smile. "I need you to be more careful in the future though. Matt and Andy need their dad around when they're born and for a long time after that, so you've got to be more careful. Okay?" I could feel the tears coming again. "And now I'm going to go and cry again." I laughed at myself as I said this. "Um...they are going to keep you sedated for a while to help you heal but when they take you off I need you to wake up as fast as you can. I need your eyes open and I need you to smile and...I just need you." I cleared my throat before I continued. "We need you." I stood up and pressed his hand to my stomach.

I heard the door open behind me. "Bella?" Esme whispered.

"Hmmmm?" I answered not taking my eyes off Edward's face.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but they need us to leave. It's much too late."

"No that's fine I'll be out in a minute." I assured her, and she closed the door.

I turned back to Edward and reached up to smooth out his hair. "I'm sorry Edward. I promise I'll be back to see you tomorrow...well later today. I love you so much." I whispered in his ear before I kissed him goodbye. I placed his hand down on the bed again and quietly exited the room.

**

* * *

**

I'm SORRY for leaving you guys hanging for so long...BUT you know the saying "Dead men tell no tale"? Well that goes for girls as well. I was waaaaaaaaaaay too sick to write you anything that even resembled a decent chapter and for that I am sorry. I just want you guys to know that I didn't update late coz I'm mean and wanted to torture you, it because I physically couldn't write an upload the chapter.

**Thank you to all who reviewed that last chapter...I know it's tradition for me to list off all your names here but there are simply too many of you for the last chapter so I just have to say...You know who you are (and I do too), thank you for your wonderful feedback. I am so unbelievably thrilled with your response to the story and I only hope I can continue to write better chapters for your enjoyment :D**

**Special mention to AnnieCullen-xx who was my 700****th**** reviewer :D**

**Oh and I'm taking my poll down soon, so hop on over and check it out ;)**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Shout out to XMrsNaomiCullenX who was my 800****th**** reviewer :D YAY!!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 30

**BPOV**

I rolled over in bed, yet again, trying to get comfortable enough to get back to sleep. But it was no use. I was too worried and fact that I wasn't in my own bed didn't help me to relax. It was four o'clock in the morning, which meant I'd had a grand total of two hours sleep.

We'd left the hospital at around half past one and Emmett and Rose insisted I come and stay with them for the night. They didn't want me to be alone and I didn't want to go back to the empty house either. So here I am in the spare bedroom trying desperately to fall asleep again.

When I had been fully awake for almost an hour I decided to give up and get up. So I heaved myself out of the bed and wrapped myself in the robe that Rose lent me. I didn't have any slippers so I just padded down the hallway with bare feet, luckily not making too much noise. I could still hear Emmett snoring in the bedroom, but nothing else, so I felt it was safe to assume I hadn't woken either of my hosts.

I made my way into their stylish, modern kitchen and helped myself to a glass of water before heading off to the living room. The couch looked very inviting so I decided to sit for a while and see what happened. Even if I wasn't asleep technically I was still resting so it should count for something.

Once I had eased myself into the chair and propped my legs up on the coffee table I realised I didn't have anything to do. All Rose's magazines were on the other side of the room and I didn't get a chance to go home and get a book before I came to Rose and Emmett house this morning. I did a quick search of my surroundings only to find that there was nothing within reach that I could amuse myself with.

I huffed with exasperation as I shifted in my seat trying to avoid the annoying object that was sticking into my back. After a few moments of futile shifting I reached behind me and pull at the uncomfortable object. Two seconds later it came free and I found myself holding the television remote. A small laugh escaped my throat as I moved to turn on the television. At least now I had something to do.

I powered up the television and flicked through the channels hoping for something to jump out and catch my eye. There were several Spanish sitcoms playing and a few re-runs of shows like 90210 but nothing that was even remotely interesting to me. I was just about to switch off the television when I heard it.

"_Late last night a severe traffic accident took place involving the son of prominent local doctor Carlisle Cullen. Mr Cullen was apparently driving home from work when another vehicle ran a red light and collided with his car. It took emergency teams close to an hour to extract Mr Cullen from the vehicle. He is currently in hospital with multiple injuries, but doctors say he is stable. The driver of the other vehicle was able to walk away from the crash and police are searching for him so he may be questioned."_ The anchor informed me.

I sat staring open mouthed at the television screen as they showed footage of a large blue van being pulled away from Edward's Volvo. Then the shot cut to another scene showing Edward being pulled from the car by emergency personnel. It wasn't until I started to hyperventilate that I actually turned the television off.

I never ever wanted to see footage like that anyway. I had thought Edward had looked bad in the ER when I first saw him. Turns out I was wrong; he looked fabulous compared to how he looked coming out of that car. I could feel the tears coming again. I didn't want to risk going to pieces in the living room so I picked up my glass of water and started to waddle back to the spare room.

Halfway there I felt a strange and very painful cramping sensation in my lower stomach. I dropped my glass and let it smash on the floor as I yelled out and held my stomach through the pain. It was like nothing I had ever felt before and I didn't think it was good.

My scream and the sound of breaking glass had alerted Rose and Emmett and I could hear them moving quickly from their bedroom. After about twenty seconds or so the pain eased up and I was able to catch my breath again. Just in time for Emmett and Rose to find me. Their faces were shocked and worried. I could only imagine what they thought when they saw me in the hallway surrounded by a puddle of water.

"Bella?! Are you okay?" Rose sounded even more worried than she looked.

I nodded my head, waiting to see if anything else was going to happen. "I'm sorry." I whimpered. "I was just trying to get back to bed."

"What happened Bella?" Emmett asked as he started to walk toward me.

"NO STOP!" I yelled looking at his bare feet. "There's glass." I pointed to the floor where he was about to step. He quickly ran from the room only to return second later wearing his runners. Without a seconds hesitation he just walked straight over the glass to where I was standing.

"Come on Bells let's get you out of here." Was all he said as he lifted me into his arms. I was surprised that he could still lift me when I was almost thirty one weeks pregnant, but I didn't have a chance to be surprised. Once I was off the ground another cramp ripped through my stomach causing me to scream out again, which almost caused Emmett to drop me.

"Bella?" Rose called as I clutched my stomach again. It was unbelievably painful and it lasted just as long as the first.

"Bella?" She repeated when Emmett set me down on the couch. "What's happening?" She pleaded with me.

"I don't know." I whimpered. "I was just walking and I f-f-f-felt this horrible cramping h-h-here..." I passed my hand over my lower stomach. "It h-h-h-hurts so bad and it's h-h-happened twice now." My voice was shaky as I tried to suppress the sobs.

Rose looked worried for less than a minute before she managed to conceal it. She grabbed Emmett and dragged him from the room only to send him back almost straight away. He came and sat next to me on the couch and pulled me in for a hug.

"Rose is going to call Carlisle and you needed to stay here with me." He whispered in my ear. "I want you to hold my hand and every time you feel a cramp or something I want you to squeeze my hand. Can you do that?" I nodded and continued to weep into this shoulder.

I wanted Edward here with me. It was supposed to be his hand I was holding at a time like this, not his brothers. I wanted to hunt down the monster that ran his car into Edward. Why should he be able to walk away while Edward lay unconscious in hospital? It just wasn't right.

Another cramp overwhelmed me and I squeezed Emmett's hand so tight that his fingers almost went purple. "Damn girl! You've got some serious grip." He yelled in surprise.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed as the pain faded.

"No, no, no, no Bella don't be like that. Its okay, I asked for it. We're going to get you to Carlisle or whoever and everything will get sorted out. You have nothing to be sorry for and beating yourself up is not going to help anyone."

I didn't even realise Rose was back in the room until she was right next to me. She was fully dressed and had her phone pressed to her ear. "Bella? Sweetie? Carlisle needs to know...Did your waters break? Is that what's happened in the hallway?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No it was my glass of water I was carrying." I assured her.

Oh my god! Was I going into labor? Is that what these were? Contractions?

I started to hyperventilate again. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening. It was too early and Edward was still in hospital. I couldn't have my babies now. I just couldn't.

Emmett was calling my name trying to get me to calm down, but I wasn't listening. I just couldn't believe this was happening. Not now. Another contraction pulled me back to earth and I started sobbing again.

"Okay we'll be there soon." Rose hung up and turned to me. Looking on as I almost broke Emmett's hand. Once I was able to relax she demanded he leave and get dressed before coming to sit next to me in Emmett's spot.

"We need to go to the hospital so you can get checked out Bella. Can you walk or do you need Em to carry you?"

"I-I-I-I think I can walk." I answered in a shaky voice. I didn't want Emmett hurting himself trying to get me out to the car.

Once Emmett was dressed and back in the living room they helped me out to the car. When I sat down in the back seat I expected Rose to jump in with me but instead I was making room for Emmett. Rose rushed around to the driver's side and I clutched Emmett's hand as was we drove to the hospital.

In the ten minutes that it took us to reach the hospital I had two more contractions and I was getting extremely stressed out. There was no change in the boy's movements which was what was scaring me. Shouldn't they be doing something differently if I was in labor? Did this mean there was a problem? I had no answers and it was scaring me to death.

When we arrived at the hospital we were greeted straight away by Carlisle and Emma. I was quickly transferred into a wheelchair and wheeled away from Emmett and Rose. Thankfully Carlisle was allowed to stay with me until we reached our destination. But he was asked to leave while they started to performed my examination.

---

"I think they've stopped for real this time." I announced to Emmett, who was sitting with me.

It had been almost two hours since we arrived at the hospital and my contractions had finally stopped. Apparently I was only experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions, brought on due to stress and a slightly elevated blood pressure. So all we were able to do was wait it out.

Emmett had insisted everyone else go home and sleep while he stayed with me until the contractions died down. I was very keen to go home, now that I was sure my babies weren't going to be born just yet. But Dr Jensen wouldn't have it so I was under strict orders to stay put for observation. This meant, no getting up except to go to the bathroom, no sleeping in my own bed and the worst condition, no visiting Edward.

This last rule was the hardest to cope with. I promised him I'd be back to see him today and now I wasn't able to keep it. I wanted to see him, I wanted to hug and kiss him and tell him all about how silly I had been, stressing about my false labor, but I guess that was going to have to wait until tomorrow.

"Bella? Helloooooo? Earth to Bella?" Emmett was calling.

"Hmmmm?"

He rolled his eyes at my distracted reply. "I asked if you were okay."He repeated.

"I think so. A bit tired though." I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Me tooooooo." Emmett yawned as he stretched in his seat.

"You should go home." I suggested. "You don't need to sit there while I sleep Em. Besides those chairs are terrible to sleep in. Just go home."

"Nah Bells I couldn't do that. You'd be all alone." He insisted. I could see he really wanted to go home but he was sticking it out for me.

"Just go Em I won't even notice." I told him as I leaned back and closed my eyes.

I heard him sigh in defeat. "Okay Bells see you after your nap." He squeezed my hand once more and left the room.

I somehow managed to find a moderately comfortable position to sleep in and settled down for some serious shut-eye. Several minutes later I started to drift off, hoping I would be able to convince someone to take me to see Edward later this afternoon. This thought made me smile.

**

* * *

**

Soooooooo? What did you think? Good? Bad?

**Thank you to the many wonderful people who reviewed or sent me PMs for the last chapter. Again there are way too many of you to list names here (I apologise), but I read every single one of them and I thought they were all wonderful. I'm so glad you are all still enjoying the story and I hope you will continue to enjoy it until we finish up in several chapter time :D**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you to my 900****th**** reviewer...Pixidancer22! This is for you.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31

**BPOV**

I swear the objects in my house were moving around on their own just to annoy me. Either that or I'm going insane.

"Yes Charlie its fine. I will pick you up from the airport." I assured him as I rearranged the ornaments on the living room shelves_ again_.

"_Are you sure Bells? I don't want to inconvenience you in any way."_ I rolled my eyes and moved into the kitchen to continue sorting the cutlery.

It had been four days since I had been released from hospital and I was under strict orders from Dr Jensen to spend as much time resting as possible. However I wasn't managing as much rest as she would have liked, seeing as every time I lay down I would notice or remember a chore that had not been done. The house was crawling with dust bunnies and everything was so disorganised it was maddening. I had spent a total of three hours this morning cleaning the kitchen and living room and it was only eight o'clock.

My sleeping patterns had been thrown completely out of wack by the accident and even when I did get to sleep it wasn't peaceful. Out of the ten or so hours I spent in bed at night, only five or so were actually taken up by sleep. The rest was spent worrying about Edward and trying not to think about how filthy the house was.

The only time I could stop worrying and relax was when I went to visit Edward. He still hadn't woken up but the doctors assured me that he was healing fine and would wake any day now. So I spent as much time at the hospital as I could, talking to him and trying to find some way to get him to wake up. Although it wasn't, in Emma's book, classed as resting, I found that it helped me to unwind and relax, far better than anything else.

I noticed a spot on one of the knifes I was sorting and threw it into the sink for later. "Yes Charlie I'm sure. I did offer after all." He was wearing me out with all his worrying.

"_Alright Bells. Take care then."_

"See you later Dad." I replied and the hung up.

"Fathers!" I sighed and went back to my sorting.

After another hour I gave up on the cleaning, too frustrated with my lack of progress to persevere any longer, and went upstairs to lie down.

I crawled into bed and hugged Edward's pillow to my chest. It smelled just like him and it was the only thing that helped me sleep these days. I couldn't wait to have Edward back home again.

---

BEEP...BEEP...BE-

I rolled over and slammed my hand onto the alarm clock.

Had I been in a better mood I would have found it humorous that I had managed to clean for four hours then sleep for a few more, all before my alarm went off. Right now though all I wanted to do was pull the covers over my head and go back to sleep, but that was not going to happen. I was planning on going to see Edward this morning and I needed to pick up Charlie so sleep was out of the question.

I rolled myself out of bed and half an hour later I was in my car on my way to the hospital.

When I finally arrived at Edward's room I was greeted with the strangest sight. Emmett was dancing around Edward's bed singing 'Barbie Girl' at the top of his lungs. Rose was sitting by the window, and judging by the look on her face she wasn't thrilled by Emmett's performance.

"I'm a Barb-" He frozen when he saw me standing in the doorway. Rosalie seemed to find the whole situation very funny and burst out laughing. The look on Emmett's face caused me to almost double over with laughter.

"What on earth are you doing?" I laughed.

Emmett dropped his eyes to the floor. "Well...um...Edward hates that song...I thought if anything was going to wake him up then it would be that. It always worked for school."

I shook my head and moved to sit in my chair right next to Edward's bed. Before I sat down I leaned over and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Although Edward's condition was improving he was still hooked up to the ventilator as a precaution and it made things very difficult sometimes. However the doctors didn't want to risk taking him off the ventilator until he woke up, so I made do with what I had.

"Hey Edward." I whispered as I stroked his hair. "How are you?" This was our typical one-sided conversation. It wasn't the best but it kept me sain.

"We'll give you guys some time alone." Rose quickly said goodbye before dragging Emmett from the room.

"I almost forgot they were here." I told Edward. "That seems to happen a lot these days. Whenever you're around everything else sort of disappears...I wish you were awake." I sighed. "But I'm prepared to wait for you. I know you'll come back when you're ready." I leaned back slightly in my chair and held his hand in mine.

"I think I may be developing OCD." I joked trying to carry on the conversation by myself. "I've been cleaning nonstop for the past four days. In fact I can even see a few things in here that need to be fixed." I looked at the get well cards on his bedside table and the slightly skewed painting on the wall.

"Esme says it's normal, I think she called it a 'nesting instinct' or something. I'm not sure if I think it's good or bad. Whatever it is you will see a big change when you get home. If it lasts that is. Speaking of changes, I swear these kids if yours have doubled in size since you've been in here. You're going to wake up and you won't recognise me I'm so fat. But I guess I'll just have to win you over again with my intelligence and charming disposition." I laughed at myself.

"I really hope you'll wake up soon. And I hope you do recognise me. I don't know what I'd do if-" The door behind me opened and a nurse walked in pushing a trolley.

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen." She said. "I'll just be a minute."

"It's fine." I assured her as I leant back in my chair and let her do her work. She jotted down several figures on Edward's chart then changed the bag for his IV and left.

"Did you hear her? She called me Mrs. Cullen." I smiled slightly. "It sounds nice. Don't you think? Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen." Edward didn't react at all to my words so I continued to chatter. "I supposed you haven't been thinking about that though. I'm mean you're so busy with work, you probably have no time for stuff like that." I tried not to sounds disappointed but I couldn't help it.

"I hope it's something you might want though...you know...in the future. I know I do. That's why I wanted the boys to be Cullen, because I wanted to be a Cullen too one day. What I think is funny is that you never fought me on that, you didn't even seem to notice I didn't add Swan anywhere." I smirked at him, knowing that if he was awake he would be blabbering on about how sorry he was.

"Obviously you liked them being Cullens too. So maybe one day I can be one too. Not that I'm going to pressure you into marrying me. Don't go all 'old timer' on me and insist we get married now for the sake of the kids. Besides pregnant brides are so 1960s***** and I'm not sure whether I could cope with Alice at this point."

"I don't want us to get married for the kids because it's the 'right thing to do'. I want us to get married because I love you Edward. Tons of people have children without getting married and they are perfectly happy, but I want you to be mine. I want to wake up every morning next to you and know that you are mine. I don't care if I sound possessive." I insisted as I leaned forward and held his hand again. "I love you and I want us to be together always."

"It doesn't even have to be a big event either. We could just keep it between ourselves and elope. Maybe we can drive to Vegas and leave the boys with your parents for the night. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. I don't care if we get married by a fat Elvis in jeans and old T-shirts, or whether we use plastic rings, or have MacDonald's for the 'reception'. As long as I get to marry you."

"And I can wait." I added quickly. "I don't need to be married to you right away, but I would like to know if it's a possibility for us. If you don't want any of that then I suppose I could live with that too but...I just don't want too." I laughed at how eager I sounded.

"If we didn't go to Vegas though, and we did tell everyone it would probably cause less trouble. And by trouble I mean the wrath of Alice. She would be heartbroken if we got married and she couldn't plan it for us. Although allowing her to plan the wedding might be helpful...We would have to keep tabs on her though and make sure she doesn't go overboard. I was thinking of just inviting close family and friends, that way we keep the number of people to the minimum. This way less people can see me make a fool of myself as I trip up the aisle." I laughed at the horrible mental image I created. "You know I'm not one to think too much about clothes so that part of my plan is a little hazy but I'm sure of one thing...I am, under no circumstances, wearing a huge, puff, white dress. The white I can do, the layers of satin and taffeta, not a chance. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but I just can't do it. And a train is out; I'll definitely trip over that."

"Basically I just want something relatively small and simple. Does this sound good to you?" I asked, only to receive no response.

"It's okay. You just concentrate on getting better for now. Like I said before, I don't care how long it takes or where we get married. I just want to marry you. I want to wake up every morning knowing that your mine. I want to be Mrs Edward Anthony Cullen. But I can wait for you. I'll always wait for you."

I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I really do love you." I whispered.

I pulled back and opened my eyes again, only to almost fall out of my chair when I saw Edward looking back at me. His beautiful emerald eyes were open and boring into my own.

He was awake!

**

* * *

**

*Line stolen from a review by sassybarbie. Hope you don't mind that I used it :)

**Did that completely suck or was it good? It was so much better and was so much longer in my head :( **

**Query: Would you like BPOV or EPOV for the next chapter??? I'm thinking maybe EPOV but I want to know what you think**

**I received a very different response to the last chapter :S Some of you loved it but others seemed to really dislike it. To those of you who liked it I am extremely pleased. To those who did not I value your opinion and I hope I can improve the story for you. Thank you to all who took the time to tell me what they thought.**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter is for Fromoldtonew who was my 1000****th**** reviewer AND Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof who has supported me throughout this whole story. Hope you feel better soon Ezzy :D**

**I got a lot of requests for both POVs so that's what I am going to do :) EPOV was especially hard to write though. And when I say hard I mean it was as easy as bailing out the Titanic with a thimble.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 32

**EPOV**

It's a strange feeling, floating in the darkness not knowing anything at all.

I didn't know who I was, where I was or what was happening, I merely lay there and let the current take me. Every so often a light or undecipherable sound would penetrate my darkness but it was always gone before I even realised it was there. I couldn't move my limbs or open my eyes, no matter how I tried.

I knew there was something I was forgetting. Something important, something special. But what was it? That question tormented me as I lay in my strange void. Why couldn't I remember?

As time marched on little bits and pieces came back to me. I knew my name, and every so often the voice of an angel called to me in the darkness. I knew my times tables, my piano scales, my address, my birthday, my phone number. I knew all this seemingly useless information but I still had a feeling I was forgetting something.

I strange beeping sound reached my ears and I tried to open my eyes and find the source but I couldn't. My lids were too heavy and I was too tired to put up much of a fight. Maybe if I lifted my hand I could find the source that way? I thought. But it was no use, something was holding one of my hands down and the other simply wouldn't move.

I heard someone muttering something next to me and I tried to focus on their words. The voice I heard was so beautiful and melodic, just like that of the angel who was calling to me before. Why was it that the angel's voice was so familiar? Where was I?

"...pregnant brides are so 1960s..." I heard her say, before her words were warped into an incoherent hum of white noise.

What? Who on earth was she talking to? I tried to listen for another voice but there was no way I could distinguish between sounds in the hum.

"...I love you and I want us to be together always..."

The angel was in love? I felt my heart inflate at these words. Maybe she was talking to me. If only I could see this angel. If only everything wasn't so dark. If only I could hear all of what she was saying.

"...I don't care if we get married by a fat Elvis in jeans and old T-shirts, or whether we use plastic rings, or have MacDonald's for the 'reception'. As long as I get to marry you...."

Marriage? Maybe she wasn't talking to me. I couldn't marry her. There was...There was...Something. Why couldn't I remember?

"...layers of satin and taffeta, not a chance. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but I just can't do it. And a train is out; I'll definitely trip over that..." I heard her let out a shaky laugh as she said this.

"Basically I just want something relatively small and simple. Does this sound good to you?"

_Yes!_ I thought.

_No Edward, you can't._ The other voice in my head screamed.

I knew the second voice was right I just didn't know why. I tried again to open my eyes, hoping that if I saw the angel I would remember what it was that I had forgotten. My heavy lids put up a fight but I managed to get my eyes to open slightly.

At first all I could see was a bright white light which made me want to close my eyes again. But before I could do this I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

She was just as beautiful as I imagined. Her long brown tresses framed her lovely pale face like a halo. Her features were very attractive, but not by traditional standards. She was her own kind of beautiful, with her slightly fuller bottom lip and adorable button nose. Although her eyes were closed I was willing to bet that they were just as beautiful as the rest of her.

She reminded me greatly of someone else I knew. But it frustrated me to not know who.

"I really do love you." She whispered. Then she leaned forward and brushed her soft lips against my forehead. I felt a slight electric shock run through my body from her touch.

After a few seconds she pulled away and her eyelids opened up to reveal a pair of stunning chocolate brown orbs. Her eyes held my own for a moment or two before they widened significantly and her mouth dropped open.

We stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time before she looked away. A few seconds later she shook her head and looked back at me, her eyes still wide.

"Edward?" She gasped bringing her hand to cover her mouth.

I wanted to answer her but whatever was stuck in my throat prevented me from saying anything. This was uncomfortable and more than a little painful, generally it just felt unnatural. It wasn't until I realised this that I really looked at my surroundings.

I was in a very white, very bright hospital room.

Hospital? What was happening?

My angel seemed to sense my distress because she took my hand and reached for the nurses call button. As much as I didn't want it to, her touch helped me relax a little. But she wasn't the person I needed, I needed someone else...My angel couldn't stay with me forever, but I knew there was someone who could. She was...she was...

"Shhhh Edward calm down, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you." My angel whispered as she stroked my hair. Over her shoulder I could see other people moving around the room.

"Edward?" A male voice that I didn't recognise called. I looked over to see another person, a man this time, leaning over me as well. This was even more frightening, I definitely didn't know this person.

"Miss Swan maybe you should wait outside." He suggested looking at my angel.

_No!_ She couldn't leave me here alone. I needed her to stay and help me figure this out.

"Okay." She said before releasing my hand and moving away from my bed. That was when I noticed her rather round stomach. There it was again that niggling feeling that I had forgotten something.

"Don't worry Bella he's in good hands." I heard a nurse tell the angel as she left the room.

Wait a minute! Bella? I knew that name. She was...

BELLA!

My Bella, my angel, she was here. Again I wanted to call out to her and tell her to come back but I couldn't.

Someone had to stop her for me.

I reached out to her, ignoring the twinge of pain in my left side. The nurse closest to Bella noticed my actions and quickly ducked out of the room. After a moment she returned with Bella in tow. As soon as she noticed me reaching out for her she hurried over to her original position and took my hand again.

I immediately felt more relaxed with her here beside me. So much that I barely noticed anyone else.

Nothing else mattered except her.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

He was awake.

I couldn't believe it. Even as I stared into his beautiful green eyes it didn't seem real.

I pulled my eyes away from his and shook my head to make sure I wasn't dreaming. When I looked back I found him staring right back at me with eyes that I'm sure were just as wide as mine.

He really was awake. "Edward?" I gasped out his name in surprise. After I recovered from the shock I quickly pressed the nurse call button. They needed to know Edward was awake.

When I looked back at Edward he looked confused and even a little frightened. Not that I blamed him, I'd be terrified too if I woke up in a strange place with a tube down my throat.

"Shhhh Edward calm down, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you."I promised him. However it didn't seem to calm him as effectively as I expected. I could hear the doctors and nurses moving around the room but I didn't look away from Edward.

He was still terrified.

This I didn't understand. Normally my words calmed him down. Why would this time be any different? Unless...

Unless he didn't remember me.

The doctors warned me that he might suffer some memory loss from him head injury, but I didn't think he would forget me altogether. My heart broke at the thought of Edward no remembering.

What about the twins? Did he remember them? Even if he didn't remember me I hoped he still remembered he was going to be a father.

Before I could ask him anything Dr White came over to talk to Edward.

"Edward?" When he heard his name being called Edward's eyes snapped to focus on Dr White before they widened even further. None of this was helping. It was just causing Edward to become more and more distressed. Dr White seemed to notice this too and suggested I leave the room.

"Okay." I consented and reluctantly released Edward's hand and made my way to the door.

As I exited the room one of the nurses squeezed my hand and reassured me. "Don't worry Bella he's in good hands." I nodded and took a seat outside the room to wait. Not two minutes later and a nurse ran out the door and told me I was needed back in the room.

I quickly raced back into the room to find Edward reaching out towards the door. Maybe he did remember. His hand was shaking from the effort of using his weakened muscles so I immediately took his hand in mine offering him some support.

This time he relaxed at my touch and most of the fear left his eyes. I smiled slightly, trying to distract him from everything else that was going on. He frowned slightly as he reached up and rested his palm against the side of my face. It wasn't until he started wiping the tears off my cheek that I even realised I was crying.

I sniffed and quickly wiped away the rest of the tears with the back of my hand. When I was done I took his hand and placed it back on the bed beside him, lacing my fingers with his once more.

He looked hurt by my actions.

"You need to rest." I told him. "I don't want you to hurt yourself." Edward rolled his eyes at me and moved his hand so it was resting on top of my stomach.

That was all it took to push me over the edge and burst into tears.

He did remember and he was awake.

Something nudged my arm and I looked up to see Edward staring at me looking quite alarmed.

"It's okay." I sniffed. "I'm just so glad you're alright." He frowned at the tears which were still flowing freely down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Edward. This is all my fault. If I hadn't made such a big deal about you coming home then this would never have happened. You wouldn't be lying here in pain, hooked up to all these machines if you weren't rushing home." The tears continued to fall.

"I've been so horrible to you through this whole pregnancy too. Everything you've done for me I have taken for granted. I took you for granted. I realise now that I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry. I'm going to make it up to you though, or at least try." The tears continued to fall.

"Will you let me try? Can you forgive me?" I pleaded desperately.

He raised his hand to my face again and pulled one side of my mouth up into a smile.

He was going to forgive me?

A wide watery grin spread across my face as I looked into his eyes. They were filled with nothing but love and joy. He was going to forgive me.

I squeezed his hand and lost myself in the emerald depths of his eyes. We remained this way for a long time, completely ignoring all the medical staff bustling around the room.

Nothing else mattered except him.

**

* * *

**

I dub myself the Queen of Cheese (Note to Peppy Penny: If you want, I am willing to share this title with you :P) lol

**I just want to tell you all how appreciative I am that you are all so wonderful. I never expected my first story on this account to be such a hit. Right now I have 65000+ hits, 1000+ reviews, 300+ favs AND a nomination for an award :D You are all too awesome lol THANK YOU!**

**Next chapter up soon! While you wait I suggest you check out 'Breaking from the Ordinary' by Burntcore. This is one of my favourite fics at the moment, even though I am not up to date with my reading :P Enjoy!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Well done to xXxZoeyHouseOfNightErikxXx who was my 1,100****th**** reviewer :D Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 33

**BPOV**

After Dr White and all the nurses left I managed to get Edward to calm down enough to sleep. Even though he'd barely done anything I could tell he was still exhausted. I sat with him for close to an hour simply stroking his hair as he slept. I was trying to hard not to blink or look away, afraid if I did then this would all turn out to be a dream.

It wasn't until my phone rang that I tore my eyes away from Edward's face. I quickly rummaged through my bag, hoping the ringing wouldn't wake Edward, or alert the nurses. When I found the phone I quietly left the room to take the call.

'Charlie' flashed up on the screen. Why was my father calling me now?

"Hello?" I whispered.

"_Bells? It's Charlie, where are you?"_ My father asked.

Surely it couldn't be. I looked down at my watch.

Crap! I forgot to pick him up.

"Oh I'm sorry Dad. I lost track of time."

"_It's okay Bells, I'll just get a taxi. Are you still at home?"_

"No Dad I'm at the hospital. Edward's awake." I chirped excitedly.

"_That's great news Bells. Do you want me to come over?"_ He sounded a little unsure of himself.

"Sure! I really want to see you."

Even though I couldn't see it I knew he was smiling. _"Okay Bells I'll be there soon."_ And he hung up.

I was just about to return to Edward's room when I realised I hadn't told anyone but Charlie about Edward. I whipped out my phone again and dialled Esme's number. It only took a second for her to answer.

"_Hello? Bella?"_ She sounded worried.

"Esme, you'll never believe what's happened." I sang into the phone. "Edward's awake!"

I had to pull the phone away from my ear when she let out a very Alice-like squeal of joy. I heard her yell out the good news to Carlisle. _"We'll be right over Bella. Have the doctors seen him? Is everything okay? Did you call anyone else?"_ She rattled off all her questions so fast I almost missed them.

"Yeah the doctors just finished with him and they said he was healing nicely. You can see for yourself when you get her. And I was hoping you could call Emmett and Rose. I'm just about to call Alice." I was really anxious to get back to Edward.

"_Sure Sweetheart. We'll see you soon."_ And she hung up.

My conversation with Alice was much the same, only now my ears were ringing from all the screaming. Everyone was going to come over and see Edward as soon as possible and they were all elated with the news. Once I hung up on Alice I quietly slipped back into Edward's room where he was still sleeping.

Even with all the bruises he still looked beautiful. His messy bronze hair was even wilder since I had been running my fingers through it and his cheeks had a bit of colour to them now. I truly didn't deserve someone as perfect as him.

I returned to my seat and resumed my earlier actions by running my fingers through his hair to try and smooth out the mess. Half an hour later there was a quiet knock on the door and Esme hurried into the room followed by Carlisle.

"Is he still sleeping?" She whispered as she kissed my cheek. I nodded and watched Carlisle move to the end of the bed and start reading Edward's chart. The more he read the wider his smile became.

"Is it all good Carlisle? Is my Baby Boy going to be alright?" Esme asked looking over his shoulder; although I'm sure she had no idea what she was reading.

Carlisle put the chart down and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Our boy's doing just fine." He assured her.

More knocking at the door caused us all to jump. Alice was the first to race into the room, followed closely by Emmett, then Rose and Jasper in a more timely fashion.

"You said he was awake." Alice pouted at me, obviously thinking I'd lied to her or something.

"Yeah Bella, what gives?" Emmett joined in.

I rolled my eyes at their immaturity. "He DID wake up but that was about two hours ago and he's tired. He needs to sleep."

"Well he's had time to sleep if it's been two hours. Why can't he be awake now?" Alice said stomping her foot. Jasper pushed himself off the wall and pulled Alice over to one of the vacant chairs to calm her down.

Emmett was whispering something to Rose that I couldn't understand and Carlisle and Esme were sitting next to Edward talking to him. I was beginning to feel a little left out when my phone rang again. I excused myself and left the Cullens in the room.

"Charlie?" I answered after looking at the caller ID.

"_Hey Bells...um...I'm kind of lost." _He answered sheepishly. _"I asked someone for directions but I've missed something. I'm one hundred percent sure Edward hasn't been transferred to the children's ward."_

I laughed at his tone. It was clear he wasn't comfortable admitting he needed help. Come to think of it how did he end up on the other side of the hospital? Must have been more than only one wrong turn.

"Don't worry Ch-Dad. I'll come and find you." I laughed. "Just stay where you are." He agreed and I slowly made my way through the now familiar corridors towards the paediatric wing.

It was slow going but I made it all the same. Charlie was pacing the hallway looking very lost and confused when I arrived.

"Dad?" I called out, breaking him from his daze. His head snapped up immediately when he heard my voice. In less than two seconds he had his bags in hand and was making his way over towards me.

His eyes zeroed in on my stomach before he pulled me in for a tight hug. "WOW Bells you're getting big." Was the first thing he said to me.

"Thanks Dad. Because that's really what a pregnant woman always wants to hear." I responded sarcastically. His expression instantly changed from joking to horrified.

"No Bells I didn't mean it like...I'm sorry...I just haven't seen you in a few weeks and..."

His alarmed expression was actually quite comical. "Charlie, calm down. I get it you were just making an observation." He relaxed slightly when he realised I wasn't going to be angry with him. "Now let's get back to everyone else." I grabbed his hand that was not carrying luggage and pulled him down the hall.

We spent to trip back to the ICU talking about the babies, Jake and Billy and Sue and her kids. Apparently Sue had taken it upon herself to make sure Charlie was eating right, so he now only got to eat at the diner a couple of nights a week. Leah was back on track at college and Jake had given Seth a job at the garage to help him work through his 'stuff'- as Charlie so eloquently put it - in a more constructive manner.

Charlie also mentioned that Nessie was planning on visiting during her school break. He was just about to launch into a story about something that happened at work when we noticed all the Cullens hovering nervously around outside Edward's room.

"What's going on?" Charlie and I asked at almost the exact same time.

Emmett was the first to speak. "Well...um...we don't really know. He woke up and saw us all in the room and..." He trailed off.

What was going on? Was it that bad that they didn't want to tell me? "What happened Emmett?"

"He was having a panic attack. The doctors are in with him now."

"I want to see him." I announced. I knew I could help Edward, I just needed an in.

"We can't go in Bella." Carlisle informed me. "The doctors said it was probably too overwhelming having us all there."

"But that's why I have to go in Carlisle. He didn't this before when he woke up. I need to get in." I moved over to check the door and found it was unlocked so I just walked straight in.

Edward was lying on the bed surrounded by nurses and doctors. He didn't look like he was in distress. Infact he looked much the same as before, with the exception of the breathing tube which was no longer in his mouth. I quickly made my way over to him, ignoring the nurses when they told me I couldn't be there.

I pulled my seat back over to the bed and took his hand in mine like I had a couple of hours ago. He turned his head slightly towards me, surveying me with half lidded eyes. It was now blatantly obvious that they had had to partially sedate him. My poor Edward.

"Hey." I whispered as he continued to stare at me.

"_Hi..."_ He answered back. His normally smooth voice was a bit rough and he sounded a little breathless, but it was still the most beautiful sound I'd heard in a week.

I gave him a mock scowl. "You gave us quite a scare Mister. What do you have to say for yourself?" I wasn't expecting him to actually answer but he did anyway.

"_I...love...you..."_ He breathed.

I practically melted at his words. "Are you trying to dazzle me Mr Cullen? Because it's working." I laughed at myself which caused his face to breakout into the most beautiful smile. I sighed and started running my fingers threw his hair again.

"I've missed that smile."

"And so have we." I turned to find the rest of the Cullens gathered around the end of the bed.

"Hey little brother." Emmett bellowed. "It's about time you woke up."

"For the first time ever I agree with Emmett." Alice giggled and she moved around to give Edward a gentle hug. After this everyone else took turns in greeting and hugging Edward.

"So Eddie boy. What woke you up?" Emmett asked. "Don't lie; it was my singing wasn't it?" He nudged Edward's good arm gently with his elbow. Edward just looked at him and shook his head.

Emmett expression was one of mock horror "It wasn't?!"

Edward shook his head again before trying to mime something. He was holding his hand like he would if he had a pen and he was...He wanted something to write with. I pulled a pen out of my bag and handed him the small pad of paper that was sitting on the bedside table.

He thanked me with a smile and took some time to write down a response. When he was done he handed the pad to me to read out.

"I don't remember any singing. All I can remember is headlights, darkness and then Bella talking to me..." I trailed off. He remembered our 'conversation'. I didn't know whether to be happy or worried about this. I didn't regret any of the things I said to him while he was sleeping, but maybe that wasn't the best time to bring it up.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as they waited from me to continue.

"Sorry...um...She was telling me such wonderful things that I couldn't stay away any longer. I just had to wake up and see my angel again."

"Man you're cheesy." Emmett laughed when I finished talking.

Edward reached for the pen again and I read the note over his shoulder. "At least I'm more charming than you are." The look on Emmett's face was priceless when I read this.

"Eddie's definitely back." Alice laughed.

**

* * *

**

Apparently I keep making a lot of you cry :S I'm not sure whether to be sorry about this or pleased that my writing is having such an effect on you. I don't mean to make you cry, it just kind of happens. Smiles and sunshine _**should**_** be back next chapter with some more EPOV.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, flamed, read, faved, alerted or basically did anything. I appreciate your comments and I hope you continue to read and enjoy :D**

**Next chapter up soon! Unless my uni schedule kills me first.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**EPOV**

"Don't make me go Bella." I begged as she helped me out of bed.

She simply rolled her eyes at me and gently pushed me into the wheelchair. "You've got to go Edward. How do you expect to regain proper use of your arm if you don't go to physical therapy?"

"Let me rephrase then," I retorted sarcastically. "Don't make me go to _her_." I shuddered at the thought of spending the next hour with Tanya the physical therapist. All she did was flirt shamelessly with me, trying to convince me that we should go on a date when I was fully recovered. The fact that I was madly in love with another woman _and _having children with said other woman didn't seem to bother her at all.

The only time when she would shut up was when she was testing my range of motion at the end of the session. This didn't make me dislike her any less than I did when she was talking. Mainly because moving my arm the way she wanted was so excruciatingly painful. I had started to call her "Tanya the Tormentor" in my head.

"Well you don't have a choice Edward. It's either Tanya or risk permanent damage to your shoulder." Bella told me. She was trying to look serious but the corners of her mouth kept twitching which ruined her act.

I lifted my right hand and ran my fingers through my hair. "Aren't you supposed to be the jealous girlfriend who forces them to change me to another therapist because of Tanya's inappropriate and unwanted comments?" She seemed to not have a problem with Tanya's actions and it bothered me a little bit.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'.

"What?" I demanded.

She laughed. "Edward I've seen the other physical therapist and I'm sure she would be a lot worse than Tanya. Beside I can clearly see that you have not the slightest bit of interest in Tanya so I feel confident that I can trust you to do the right thing." She leaned down and kissed the end of my nose. "So please be a good boyfriend and go to physical therapy."

"Noooooooooo..." I groaned dramatically with my face in my hands. After a few moments I looked up to find Bella shaking with laughter. "Fine! I'll go but if she says _anything_ I'm never going back." I warned. I was deadly serious about this and I think Bella knew that.

"Edward, please don't be like that." She said, all traces of teasing gone now. "I want you to get better so you can come home. Living with Charlie is feeling like high school all over again. He's this close..." She held up two fingers so that they were almost touching. "...to setting me a bedtime." Again she was being completely serious.

I could help but laugh as I pictured Charlie forcing Bella to go to bed at a set time.

"So please," She said as she leaned towards me. "Go to PT and work hard so I can take you home." When she finished she leant in and kissed me gently. I ignored the pain in my shoulder and pulled her in for a much more passionate kiss.

I'd missed this so much this past few days. She's been so careful around me since I woke up. Not that her being attentive and caring wasn't lovely but I wanted this back. I wanted to kiss her like before the accident, hang the injuries and the pain, I wanted my Bella.

Eventually I was forced to pull away, rather reluctantly, for air. Bella was gasping for air as well, but this didn't stop her from giving me the most dazzling smile. Her eyes however held a devilish twinkle.

"You're going to be late Edward." She whispered in my ear.

"I want to say here and do_ that_ again." I whined as she pulled away.

She simply shook her head. "There'll be plenty of time for_ that_ when you come back." She giggled as she pushed me towards the door.

I hated the fact that hospital policy meant I couldn't walk anywhere on my own. My leg wasn't _that_ bad that I needed to be forced into a wheelchair. I felt like such a burden having to get people to help me get around, although I'd been getting better recently. The only time when I still had to have someone with me was when I had to shower. I had heard that several nurses had volunteered to help out but I refused and waited for Carlisle instead. Emmett was never going to let me forget that part of this whole ordeal that's for sure.

As soon as we passed into the hallway Bella was pulled away from me and Emmett took over her position. "Hey Eddie." He said innocently as I tried to turn and find out what he'd done with Bella.

"ALICE LET GO! EMMETT COME BACK!" Bella yelled form behind me. Emmett sighed and turned the wheelchair around so I could see her. Alice was trying to pull Bella down the hallway and away from me as Rose stood by doubled over in laughter.

"Edward tell her to let me go." She begged.

"No Bella we need you more than he does." Alice insisted.

"Huh?" Was all I could manage to say.

"Don't ask bro. It's crazy girl stuff that we will never understand." Emmett said as he tried to turn me around again. "Now let's go, you're going to be late."

"Woah woah woah!" I yelled. "Let me say goodbye first."

Emmett sighed and turned me around again. After a few seconds of muttering Alice let go of Bella and she came over and gave me a kiss goodbye. We got a little carried away again though and Alice and Emmett were forced to pull us apart.

"Love you." She called out as she was pulled away.

"Love you too." I called over my shoulder. Emmett made a gagging noise behind me.

"Oh shut up Em. You're worse than that when you're with Rose."

"Doesn't mean your sickly sweet 'I love yous' won't make me gag." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and steeled myself for my hour of torture.

"Eddie!" Tanya called out when it was my turn to start my exercises.

I have to admit, under all the makeup and hair product Tanya had some real potential. She was naturally blonde and curvy and her eyes were a lovely shade of blue. But she didn't even come close to being as beautiful as Bella.

"Ed-Ward." I muttered angrily. Yet another thing about Tanya that annoyed the hell out of me was the fact that she refused to use my full name. Honestly how hard is it to pronounce?

Tanya ignored my muttering and fluttered her overly made up eyelids at me. "Let's get started then shall we?"

"If we have to." I groaned as I got out of the cursed wheelchair.

This session was just as uneventful as normal, with Tanya yammering on the entire time about god knows what. She decided that I needed to up my weights today so I was pretty sore by the end of the session.

"Come on Eddie you can do better than that." She whined as I tried to raise my arm up toward her hand. Yesterday that wouldn't have been a problem but today I was sore, pissed off and just didn't feel like it. "Seriously Edward lift up your damn arm." She snapped.

I gave in a stretched my arm a little more to touch her hand, glaring at her the whole time. When she smiled and noted my progress I let my hand drop and rubbed my shoulder. Did I mention I really, really hate Tanya?

"Okay Eddie that's it for today." She chirped handing me an icepack for my shoulder. "You can wait in here for your brother or out-"

"I'll go out thanks." I answered quickly and limped out of the room to find Emmett.

"Someone's eager to get out of there." Emmett laughed as he got up from his seat, pushing the wheelchair over to me.

I glared at the chair. "Can't you let me walk back on my own Em." I whined. I was so over sitting down.

"Alright." Emmett answered hoping into the chair himself and rolling out of the waiting area. I stood there stunned for a few moments until Tanya came out looking for her next victim...I mean patient and caused me to rush after my brother.

"Em slow down." I called out as he continued to move just a little too fast for me. Emmett's only response was to turn around and start doing laps around me as I walked. We only got halfway back to the room before I had to take my chair back. I couldn't believe I was that tired from only walking such a short distance.

In no time at all we were back in my room.

Esme stopped by shortly after we got back and Emmett left for work. She'd visited me every day that I had been in hospital, a total of twelve days now, bringing Bella and I food and fussing over silly things like my pillows and 'Get Well' cards. But I loved her anyway.

"Good morning Mum." I greeted her as she sat down next to me.

She smiled widely and gave me a hug and a kiss. "Good morning Edward. How are you feeling?"

Ah the dreaded question. If I had a dollar for every time anyone had asked me that since the accident I'll be a very rich man.

They were asking whether I was feeling alright physically, which I was, but no one asked how I was feeling emotionally. I was bored out of my brains lying here in my room doing nothing. Bella couldn't be here all the time and everyone else had jobs so they couldn't visit heaps either. I needed something to take my mind off my situation.

I just wanted to go home already. At least there I would have my piano and my music and Bella could be there all the time, well almost all the time.

I realised I'd been silent for too long and quickly answered my mother. "I'm fine Mum. Just tired."

"What have you been doing? Didn't you sleep well?" She asked concerned.

"No I slept fine it's just the walking took a lot out of me." As soon as the words left my mouth I knew I shouldn't have said anything?

"WALK? Edward Anthony Cullen you are supposed to be _resting_ that means NO unnecessary physical activity." She scolded me. Lucky I didn't tell her about Emmett's part in this or she'd really lose it.

I lowered my head. "I'm sorry Mum."

She was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"Good morning Edward...Mrs Cullen..." Dr White greeted us as he waltzed into the room. Without any further hesitation he started checking my charts and poking and prodding me. Occasionally he would ask me a question or two but other than that he just mumbled to himself and made notes in my file. Twenty minuted later he ceased his examination and turned to talk to me.

"Well Edward everything seems to be healing well and your physical therapy seems to be going well. Do you think you would be ready to go home? You'd have to promise to take it easy and come back once a week so we can check on your progress, but other than that you're free to go."

I felt like all my Christmases had come at once. "Really?"

"Yes Edward." Dr White laughed. "I can get all your paper work sorted by sometime this afternoon and you can be out of her before dinnertime."

I'm sure my face was going to crack form the way I was smiling so hard but I didn't care. I could go home.

Home to my own bed.

Home to my piano.

Home to Bella.

Speaking of which where was she? She'd been gone for nearly two hours now.

"Thank you Mark." My mother said as he left to organise my paperwork.

"Mum?"

"Yes Edward?"

"You wouldn't happen to know why Alice and Rose kidnapped Bella earlier do you?"

"I do." I heard someone call from the doorway. "They wanted to torture her by forcing her to look at colour swatches, invitation and place cards, and all manner of insane paraphernalia that is apparently needed for a baby shower." Bella answered was she came to sit next to me.

"I'm surprised I even survived." She laughed kissing my forehead.

"Well I'm glad you did." I told her. "I have news."

"What kind of news?"

"I get to go home today." I announced excitedly.

She smiled at me. "That's great Edward." Something about her tone confused me.

"You already knew, didn't you?"

Her smile grew when I said this. "I knew the doctors were considering it. I didn't know when they were going to kick you out though."

Amazing! For the first time in history Bella Swan had been about to keep a secret from me without me knowing.

---

"WOW Bella what happened to the house?" I gasped as we made our way towards the guestroom where she was forcing me to sleep. I insisted I could walk up the stairs to our room but, like Esme, she refused to let me 'overexert myself'.

"Nothing." She answered. As she moved to lie on the bed, gesturing for me to join her.

"I didn't look like nothing."

"Okay," She huffed. "I got annoyed with Charlie spilling stuff on the couch."

"So you bought plastic seat covers?" I laughed.

"I did." Was all she said as she turned towards me, being careful of my arm. "I promise they will come off as soon as Charlie leaves."

I smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Okay Love."

She yawned adorably and I was reminded of how tired I was. We shuffled around for a few minutes getting comfortable before we both drifted off the sleep. The best night's sleep I'd had in weeks.

**

* * *

**

Did I make you smile? I hope so :D I think I may have scared some passengers on my train with the way I was grinning as I wrote this chapter lol Oh well, they'll live.

**Reviews, alerts and favs make my world go 'round so thank you to everyone who has been helping spin the wheels :D You all ROCK :P**

**Next Chapter up soon! I am also planning on posting a weird and wonderful (Ahahahaha! As if!) one-shot as well.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks to ****countryprincess who was my 1200the reviewer :D**

**MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES FOR A RATHER OBSCENE TYPO IN THE LAST CHAPTER :S I honestly do not know what happened. Many thanks to Infamous Reader who pointed it out for me. Go check out her story "Fade Into You" and leave her reviews (her story isn't getting all the attention it deserves) :D **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 35

**BPOV**

"Bella..." I heard someone calling my name, and then something soft touched my forehead. It left nice, but I was too tired to pay it mush attention.

"Beeeeeeella..." The voice sang again. This time the 'something soft' touched my lips.

I knew what that was.

I opened my eyes to find Edward lying next to me.

"Morning Love." He whispered kissing me again. I melted into the kiss and pulled him closer.

"Morning." I mumbled when I pulled away to stretched my aching muscles. "Where are you going?" I asked, only just noticing that he was dressed.

"_We_ are going to Alice's remember?" He laughed.

I groaned. "Noooo Edward, don't make me go..." Today was my baby shower and I knew that Alice was going to go over the top. Even though she insisted I had the final say on everything. And frankly I just wasn't in the mood to go anywhere. It's not like the guests really want to spend several hours with the 'pregnant woman from hell'.

"It's your baby shower Bella. It doesn't work without babies." Edward teased tickling my stomach. "And I'll be there with you the whole time...well almost the whole time..."

"Almost?" I squeaked. There was no way I was going to get through this whole ordeal without Edward there.

"I've got PT at eleven remember? And the party starts at twelve. I'll be there by half past at the latest." I pouted at him. I knew he needed to go the physical therapy but I didn't want him to leave me alone with all those people. Half of which I'm sure I didn't know.

"I promise." He whispered reassuringly. "Now you three need to get up and ready. Alice will be here soon to pick us up." We still hadn't replaced the Volvo yet and Carlisle refused to let Edward drive while he was still on his pain meds and Edward wouldn't let me drive so we were reliant on people to help us get around. Not that we'd been out that much in the past week.

I groaned again. "I'll get up but I'm not changing out of my pyjamas." Alice was bound to have already organised my outfit anyway so there really was no point in getting dressed.

"Whatever makes you happy Love. I'm going to organise breakfast." And he jumped, well almost jumped, out of bed and made his way out to the kitchen. We were still sleeping in the spare room, partly because it was easier for us to get to and partly because I was too lazy to haul my fat ass upstairs all the time.

I lay in bed for a few more minutes before the boys decided it was time for me to use the bathroom. So I eased myself out of bed and waddled off to the bathroom. Once I was finished I made my way out to the kitchen, only to find Edward sitting at his piano.

The melody he was playing was like nothing I'd ever heard before. Almost like a mix between my lullaby and a children's nursery rhyme. It was beautiful. And the boys seemed to like it, since they were kicking like crazy.

"Something new?" I asked sitting down next to him on the stool.

The notes faded out as the song finished. "Yes. I wrote it for the boys." He smiled.

"I think they like it." I laughed, putting his hand on my stomach. His smile widened even further when I did this.

"I still can't believe that were going to be parents soon." He whispered. "Just think, in a month we're going to have two beautiful babies."

I nodded in assent and leaned to rest my head on Edward's shoulder while I waited for the boys to calm down. When they finally stopped kick me and each other I made to stand up and get some breakfast. My back was aching and I couldn't help putting my hands on my back for extra support.

"You okay?" Edward asked worriedly as he came to stand beside me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I assured him. "Your kids are just heavy is all." I laughed as we walked into the kitchen. Edward didn't look convinced but he didn't push the subject, handing me a plate of toast and a large glass of milk.

Once I was finished he insisted I wait in the living room while he washed up.

"You know Edward, you're the one who's supposed to be resting." I called out as I put my feet up on the couch.

Edward popped his head out of the kitchen. "I'm fine Bella and you need to rest too." I huffed exasperatedly and leaned my head back on the arm of the chair. _And he accuses me of being stubborn. _I thought.

"Knock knock." Alice called as she walked into the living room.

"Hi Alice." I greeted her with my eyes still closed.

"Hello Bella...Hi Eddie..."

"Ed-ward." He yelled back from the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah Eddie." She giggled. "It's time to go. Why aren't you ready Bella?" I opened my eyes to see her eyeing me with confusion and a little bit of frustration.

"I am ready Alice." I told her as Edward helped me up off the couch. "Didn't you hear? Pyjamas are the new ball gowns." I teased her lightly as I grabbed my bag from the table and made my way out the door.

"Hardy har har Bella." She retorted sarcastically. "Now get into the car." Her mock anger was almost too much for me and it took all my strength not to laugh at her. But I managed to hold it in and squeeze myself into the back of the car.

When we arrived at Alice's house I was immediately ordered to go and shower so Alice and Rose could start to beautify me. I grumbled for a while but eventually gave in and went to shower. The hot water helped my back a little but it still wasn't one hundred percent.

"Why are you guys so heavy?" I questioned my bump jokingly. Naturally I didn't get a response. "Oh well might as well get used to it, I've got a whole month left and you're not going to stop growing are you?" They kicked me. "I thought so."

"Bella? Are you alright? You've been in there for forty minutes." Rose yelled through the door.

WOW! Had it really been that long already? "I'm fine Rose. I'll be out in a sec." I replied while shutting off the water and towelling dry. Alice had provided me with underwear and a new robe as well which I wrapped around myself as I exited the bathroom.

As soon as I was fully out of the bathroom Alice and Rose guided me towards Alice's bureau and gently pushed me down into a cushioned chair.

"We're going to start with your hair Bella and then makeup and..." I tuned her out. She knew I wasn't ever going to be able to stop her so there was no use in complaining. Plus my opinion meant nothing since I knew almost nothing about this kind of stuff. It was best to just let them do whatever they wanted.

"Sounds great Alice." I mumbled as I looked around for my bag. I knew I had a book in there somewhere. Rose seemed to know what I was looking for because seconds later my bag was being placed in my lap. I thanked her and pulled out my book before placing the bag on the floor. I opened it up and turned to Alice.

"I'm ready when you are." I smiled angelically.

Alice just rolled her eyes and laughed at me. For the next hour Alice and Rose blow-dried, curled, sprayed, pinned and twisted my hair into many different ways until they decided on one they liked. Once that was done Rose started on my toes and Alice gave me a manicure before starting to organise all the cosmetics she had brought out to use on me.

"We really don't need all this Alice." Rose announced as she looked the stash over. "Just some eye-makeup and lippy and we should be right."

And so the process began all over again. Alice and Rose plucked my eyebrows and made up my eyes with light blue makeup and painted my lips a lovely pale pink. They stood back to admire their work for a moment before touching up something here or there and then stashing all the products they had used in a handbag that I'd never seen before. When I looked questioningly at Alice she explained that it was one of her bags and I was going to be using it for the day.

Just as they were finishing Edward came into the room to say goodbye.

"Don't leave me." I begged as he kissed me goodbye.

"I'm sorry Love but I have to go. I'll see you in a little over an hour okay?"

"Okay." I grumbled kissing him again. "Love you."

"Love you too." He whispered before leaving the room.

"Okay Bella now it's time to get dressed." Alice announced pulling me over to the bed where an outfit was laid out for me. It was a beautiful cream dress with large blue flowers printed along the hemline. The sleeves were long and loose and it gathered at the front to flatter my huge stomach. On the floor next to it Alice had placed a pair of my tan low-heeled boots for me to wear.

I immediately loved the outfit. It wasn't too over the top and even I was willing to admit I would look good in it. Alice and Rose helped me dress to make sure I didn't ruin their work on my hair. Once I was dressed Alice and Rose took turns in the chair as they dressed and applied their makeup.

After another half an hour they declared themselves ready and Alice herded us into her closet so we could see the end result in her huge mirror. And I must say they did a fabulous job on me. I still looked extremely pregnant but I looked so much better than I had a couple of hours ago. My hair was half up half down and hung in ringlets down my back and over my shoulders and my dress fit perfectly.

"Girls?" Jasper called as he came into the bedroom. "The car's here."

"Car?" I asked confused.

Alice and Rose looked sheepishly at me. "We hired a car for today. You know...arriving in style and..." Alice trailed off as I glared at her.

"Mary Alice...I told you nothing over the top." I seethed.

"Isabella Marie..." She replied mocking my tone. "It's not over the top. Now hurry up and get your bag." I sighed and quickly transferred my wallet and phone into Alice's bag and left the room.

Outside in the driveway was a shiny black town car. "Um Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

"How are we all going to fit?" I asked gesturing to the car.

"There are only three of us Bella." She said slowly.

"What about Jasper?"

"He's not coming with us. He's going to stay and do some work and come over for lunch. Emmett's doing the same except he's going to pick up Edward on the way."

"Oh! Okay..."

"Let's go!" Rose squealed as she jumped down the path towards the car. At least someone was excited about this.

I reluctantly climbed into the car and we set off towards Esme and Carlisle's house where the party was being held. Alice and Rose chatted excitedly about all the wonderful things they had planned for the party and I just zoned out. Apparently none of the things I had asked to be eliminated from the party plans had actually been removed. I only hoped that the guest list had been restricted to my standards. I didn't want a hundred people I didn't know to be floating around asking odd questions and commenting on how excited they are about babies they may never meet.

The number of cars outside the house suggested that this was yet another stipulation that Alice felt was unnecessary to adhere to. I know for a fact that I didn't agree to inviting this many people.

"Did you listen to anything I said Alice?" I asked trying hard not to yell.

"Yes...why?" She asked innocently.

"Which of my requests did you actually accommodate?"

She looked around at all the cars, a guilty expression creeping across her face. "Um..."

"None of them!" I fumed as I threw open my door and climbed out of the stupid shiny car.

"Bella wait." Alice called as I started walking down the sidewalk away from the house. This was exactly what I didn't want. I was always uncomfortable around people I didn't know and she knew that. She knew I only wanted something small, I'd told her enough times.

"Bella I'm sorry." She said coming to stand infront of me, preventing me form going any further. "I really am, but I wanted this to be perfect for you. I promise you'll enjoy yourself and I won't leave your side."

"Neither will I Bella." Rose added wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

I contemplated this for a moment. All those people would seem a lot less daunting if I had someone with me. This is why I didn't want Edward to leave me here alone.

"Bella?" Alice called.

"Okay. But you have to stay with me the whole time."

"We will." They promised as we made our way back towards the house.

Esme greeted us at the door and directed us into the large entertaining area where everyone was gathered. Everyone cheered when I entered the room and I was immediately inundated with people congratulating me and asking how I was feeling. I grabbed one of Rose and Alice's hands and pulled them with me as I was directed to the couch and forced to sit down while people handed me gift after gift after gift.

I received a lot of plush toys, bibs, pacifiers, rattles, some books, and a few baby outfits. My favourites were the two matching sailor outfits from Edward's grandmother Elizabeth.

After all the gifts were opened and packed away into boxes by Rose and Alice, Esme started to serve lunch for everyone. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and made my way out of the room as fast as I could. Once I was in the bathroom I locked the door and leaned up against it.

I had been right. At least half of the people outside I didn't know. How could Alice do this to me? I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Stressing over this wasn't going to do me any good. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep. My back was still killing me and my feet felt like they were just two massive balloons.

I groaned in discomfort and opened the door to go back and sit down. Alice was standing in the hallway waiting for me. "You okay?" She asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm-" I didn't get any further before something warm and wet slid down the inside of my thighs.

**

* * *

**

SURPRISE!

**It's baby time! :D Who's excited? I AM! Lol**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews and all other manner of lovely things (favs, alerts, etc...) I am loving all your ideas, comments and compliments. THANK YOU!!! **

**I give up, NO MORE UPDATES!.... Ahahahaha! JK!!! Next chapter up soon!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Voting is still open for the "Twilight All Human Fanfiction Awards" people! Head on over to the website (link on my profile) and VOTE while you can :)**

**People have been asking how many weeks Bella is, so I have a little riddle for you to work it out if you don't already know. "She is two less weeks than the number of chapters in this story so far." It's a real mindbender that one lol**

**Please keep in mind that I have never actually had a baby myself so if something isn't right it's not my fault. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36

**BPOV**

_Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!_ Was all I could think as I stood there in the hallway. This wasn't supposed to happen now. I had another month to go, at least.

"Oh my god Bella." Alice squealed excitedly. I wasn't really paying attention to her I was still trying to process what was happening.

She seemed to notice this after a while and started to guide me back to the living room. "You should probably sit down." She told me. "I'll get Carlisle." And she rushed out to the kitchen. Several minutes later she returned with Esme in tow.

"Carlisle is calling the hospital." Alice announced.

"Bella? Sweetheart you should be sitting down." Esme said wrapping and arm around my shoulders and leading me to the loveseat.

"I can't Esme. I'm all gross." I told her thinking of the horrible mess I'd left in the hallway. "I'll ruin your couch and-"

"Bella do you really think I care about the couch?" She said raising an eyebrow at me. "Now come on sit down." I reluctantly sat down next to her and rested my head on her shoulder. I have to say sitting down did help my feet and back, but only a little.

A really sharp cramping feeling in my stomach caused me to shift and clutch my stomach. It was completely different to the Braxton Hicks contractions. I couldn't believe I'd freaked out so badly over something as trivial as those, comparatively tiny, pains. I moaned in pain but it started to die down after a minute or so.

"It's okay Bella." Esme whispered as she stroked my hair.

"No it's not. I can't do this. I'm not ready." I whimpered in fright. My breathing started to accelerate.

I couldn't do this.

I didn't know what to do.

I needed Edward.

Esme took my face between her hands and made me look at her. "Bella you need to calm down. You CAN do this." She said slowly.

"I'm scared."

She smiled kindly at me. "It's okay Bella, that's normal." I could hear footsteps in the hallway and raised voices. One sounded like Rose but I didn't know the other voices.

"Why do we have to leave?"

"We only just got here." People were yelling.

"Alice can you go check what's happening?" Esme asked not looking away from me. Alice quickly left the room. After a few minutes the noise died down significantly and eventually the sound of footsteps stopped.

Carlisle walked into the room a little after this and rushed over to my side. "How are you doing Bella?" He looked concerned but at the same time exceedingly happy. It was really sweet.

"I'm having babies." I joked trying to keep positive until Edward got here.

"I gathered that." He joked back making me laugh. "I talked to Emma and she wants you to come in so they can monitor your progress."

"But Edward's not here." I whimpered.

"We'll call Emmett and get him to follow us after he picks up Edward." Esme soothed me. "It's will all be fine, he _will _be there with you when the boys are born."

"We're all set Dad." Alice chirped as she bounced into the room, Rose and Jasper followed at a much slower pace. Rose rushed over and gave me a tight hug and Jasper stood near the door holding Alice down as she tried to bounce through the ceiling.

"I'm going to go your house to pick up some stuff" Rose said. "Did you and Edward pack a baby bag?" I nodded and told her where to find it before she left.

"You're going to go with Mum and Dad in Jasper's car Bella." Alice informed me.

I groaned through another contraction. This was going to kill me. I'd never been able to tolerate pain. When it was over Jasper and Carlisle helped me up and into the back of the car. Esme slid in on my other side and we sped off to the hospital.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

"Are you sure you don't need a ride Eddie?" Tanya called as she walked past me to her car. "I don't mind giving you a lift."

_And I wouldn't mind if you dropped off the face of the earth._ "I'm sure Tanya. Emmett will be here any minute." What on earth was talking Emmett so long? I promised Bella I'd be there ages ago. I'd been pacing outside the rehab centre for at least twenty minutes now, and I'd already been running late beforehand thanks to Tanya.

Where was he?

"Well if you're sure..."

"I am. Thanks though." _Please leave, please leave._

My phone started ringing in my pocket and I answered it without even checking the ID. "Where the hell are you Em? I've been-"

"Edward!" Alice yelled through the phone.

"Alice? What's going on?" I asked. Why was she calling me?

"We'll be there in a second and I'll explain then." And she hung up on me as I saw the Jeep barrelling around the corner into the car park almost hitting a screaming Tanya. I was so unbelievably confused. The car skidded to a stop infront of me and Alice opened the door and yelled for me to hurry up and get in.

"I'm sure they won't mind if we're a little late Alice." I laughed as I climbed into the jeep. However my laughter was cut short when I saw the overexcited expression on her face.

"What's going on Alice?" I demanded as Emmett sped out of the parking lot.

"Bella went into labor." She squealed.

"WHAT?" I yelled starting Emmett and causing him to almost swerve off the road.

"God Em I've just finished recovery for one car accident." I yelled.

"Well if you hadn't been yelling so loud." He bellowed back.

"Well-"

"STOP IT!" Alice screamed. "Emmett just drive, Edward calm down." She snapped. I could see Emmett glaring at her through the rear-view mirror but he didn't say anything.

"When did this happen?" I demanded as I turned back to Alice. "Where is she?" I looked around as if I expected her to be here in the car with us.

"Jasper and Carlisle took her to the hospital." Alice explained. "And Rose went to your house to pack some stuff for Bella and the boys." I felt slightly relieved knowing my father was with Bella.

"But it's too early Alice." I whimpered worriedly.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Edward you and I were only thirty one weeks when we were born." She pointed out. "And _I_ turned out alright." I ignored her remark and turned to Emmett.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Chill bro, we'll get there." He laughed.

"CHILL? You want me to CHILL?" I was slightly hysterical at this point. "I'm going to become a father at some stage in the next twenty four hours, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do and you want me to 'CHILL'?"

"Okay, don't chill then but for god's sake STOP YELLING!" He replied frustrated. "If you don't then I'm going to throw you out and you can walk the rest of the way to the hospital."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Don't push me little brother."

"Edward just calm down." Alice instructed me. "It's going to be fine. We will get to the hospital and in a few hours you and Bella are going to have two beautiful healthy babies. Okay?"

I couldn't answer her. I was so nervous I felt like I might throw up, which would not please Emmett in the slightest.

"Edward?" I nodded and pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to calm down.

Twenty minutes later we reached the hospital and we all jumped out. "Where are they?" I asked, not knowing where we were supposed to go. Was she in the ER or somewhere else?

"This way." Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me along with Emmett following close behind. We were walking for what seemed like ages before we even made it to the maternity ward. Alice didn't even hesitate before pulling me through several more doors and into a large waiting area where Jasper and Carlisle were sitting.

"Where's Bella?" I asked frantically. If Jasper and Carlisle where both out here who was with her? Or was she alone? I immediately regretted not rescheduling my appointment to spend the day with her.

Carlisle smiled and pointed down another hallway. "She's in room nine. You're mother is with her right now. Us men folk have been banished." He joked.

"Thanks Dad." I called as I ran off to find Bella's room. Loud footsteps told me I wasn't going alone.

It only took me a few minutes to reach the room. The door was closed so I decided to knock first. No need to embarrass Bella by opening the door at the wrong time.

I heard a muffled reply from inside the room and the door was opened by my mother.

"Edward's here." She squealed excitedly.

I rush past her to the bed where Bella was lying. "Are you alright?" I asked her brushing her hair off her forehead and giving her a kiss. She was hooked up to two foetal monitors and had an IV taped into one arm.

"Of course she's not alright, she's about to push two watermelons out of her-"

"EMMETT! NOT HELPING!" I yelled. He mumbled some unintelligible comment and left the room.

Bella groaned in pain and I turn my attention back to her. "Love?"

"Contraction." Esme explained as Bella clutched the bedrail, causing her knuckles to go white.

"It hurts Edward." She whimpered.

"I can imagine it does Love."

"Don't worry Bella; you only have to do this...um...well twice." Alice said. From the look on her face I could tell that her comment had not come out in the reassuring way she intended it to. "I'm going to go..." She mumbled slipping form the room.

I laughed and took a seat next to Bella. Her contraction seemed to have subsided and I was able to removed her hand from the bedrail and hold it in my own. "So what did I miss?" I asked, trying to distract her.

Bella laughed breathlessly. "Nothing much. Just me making a mess at your parent's house and the Spanish Inquisition."

"Huh?"

"My waters broke in the hallway at your parent's house." She blushed profusely when she said this. "Then when we got here they hooked me up to all of these," She gestured to the machines, "and asked me a bunch of questions. We're waiting for Emma now."

"So who exiled the guys?" I asked with a laugh.

"That was me." Esme cut in. "I didn't think it was appropriate to have them here."

"Hi everybody." Emma greeted us as she practically skipped into the room. "How's everything going Bella?"

"You tell me." Bella retorted.

Emma picked up the chart at the end of Bella's bed and studied it for a moment before recording some numbers off the machines. It was a while before she said anything.

"Well everything looks good so far. Your blood pressure is stable and the babies aren't showing any signs of stress." She mused as she flipped through the chart again. "Thirty four weeks means they are coming a little earlier than I would have liked but there no cause to worry. Alright Bella?"

Bella gulped and nodded slowly. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We have a fantastic NICU here Bella and I don't plan on letting anything happen to your babies." Emma then proceeded to check how dilated Bella was; this caused Bella to blush even brighter than before. "Two centimetres. We've got a long way to go Bella." Emma laughed and Bella groaned.

Emma disposed of her gloves and signed Bella's chart. "I'll be back in an hour to check on you. If you need anything just contact the nurse."

"Okay." Bella squeaked. She looked terrified.

"I'll be outside." Esme told us and followed Emma out of the room.

"Bella?" I called trying to get her to look at me. "Bella please look at me." I begged.

When she finally gave in I saw tears in her eyes. "Oh Bella." I pulled her to me as she began to sob. "It's going to be okay Bella."

"They're going to be so small." She whimpered.

That was true. They were going to be smaller than most newborns, but that didn't mean they weren't still going to be healthy. "Yes they will be small Love but nothing's going to happen to them. I promise."

She sniffed and pulled away. "You don't know that. You can't promise that." She muttered angrily looing away from me again.

I was about to agree with her, but then I remembered what Alice had said in the car. "I do know that Bella." I whispered as I got up on the bed with her. "Alice and I were born at thirty _one_ weeks."

"Really?" She sniffed looking up at me.

"Really! Do you want me to call Mum back so you can ask her yourself?" I said. She shook her head and seemed to calm down a little.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the baby shower and the boys. At around five o'clock a doctor came in to organise Bella's epidural. Her expression when she saw the needle was one of pure horror.

I took me fifteen minutes to calm her down enough to let them set everything up. She squeezed my hand tightly when they started to inserted the needle into her back. I hummed her lullaby to her to distract her as they finished and taped everything up. When they were finished I helped her arrange herself comfortably on the bed and the doctors left.

Emmett had found a camera vending machine and decided it was his duty to take embarrassing photos of everyone to pass the time. He even shoved a few into my pockets so I could take photos of the actual birth. Rose finally dragged him away at about eight o'clock to stop him from harassing us.

"I'm so tired Edward." She moaned into my shoulder.

I stroked her hair gently. "I know Bella. Try and get some rest."

"I am trying." She whimpered. "But I can't."

I kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly to my side. "It's okay Bella. It will all be worth it in a few hours when we've got two beautiful babies."

**

* * *

**

Originally this and the next chapter were going to be just one big chapter but I decided to split it.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and made me feel special :) I love you all :D **

**Congrats to iluvedward17 who was my 1300****th**** reviewer :D**

**If I get lots of reviews you get the next chapter tomorrow :P If not...well...I'll think about what I'm going to do. Either way...Next chapter up soon!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Voting is still open for the "Twilight All Human Fanfiction Awards" people! Head on over to the website (link on my profile) and VOTE while you can :)**

**Here is the much anticipated birth of our two new fav characters lol :P The "mini Edwards" Ahahahaha!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 37

**BPOV**

All I wanted to do was sleep but the contractions made that impossible. No position I tried was comfortable and I was feeling miserable. Even with the epidural the contractions were still unbelievably uncomfortable and I just wanted them to stop. It was now well past midnight and they were coming around seven minutes apart and last time Emma checked I was nine centimetres dilated. I just wanted this to be over already.

We'd called Charlie and he'd promised he'd be on the earliest flight possible so we didn't need to worry about him until later tomorrow morning.

I'd got Edward to send everyone home at around one so it was just the two, well four, of us waiting it out. Alice and Rose wanted to camp out in the waiting area but I insisted they go home. We didn't need to have everyone being sleep deprived and grouchy like I was.

I tried to convince Edward to get some sleep too but he insisted on staying up with me. So we'd spent the last two hours with him sitting on the edge of the bed humming my lullaby to me as I sweated, panted and groaned my way through my contractions.

Nurses and doctors had been moving in and out of the room every half hour or so, either to check on me or to set up the equipment for when the boys finally arrived. There were two oddly shaped beds, if that's what you could call them, several different monitors, oxygen equipment and many other contraptions I couldn't identify.

When my contractions started to come at around four minutes apart I felt this overwhelming urge to push. I tried to resist though, too afraid of hurting the boys because I didn't know what I was doing. Edward rushed out of the room and called Emma in. She asked me a few odd questions and checked me again.

"Okay Bella it's almost time to push." Emma announced happily. I wanted to hit her for being so chipper at a time like this. Here I was sweating like a pig and experiencing the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life and she was happy? Luckily she left the room quickly and foiled my plan, only to return after a moment with a legion of medical personnel.

Everyone moved around setting up equipment and getting into position as Emma helped me lift my legs up into the stirrups."When I say 'push' you need to push as hard as you can and don't stop until I say so. You got it?" She stressed. I nodded and tried to prop myself up further on the bed.

I felt the next contraction start and Emma yelled "Push!" And I did. In a way it felt better to push but in others it was a whole lot worse. I could hear Edward cheering me on and the nurse counting slowly next to me. All I wanted to do was reach over and smack her for counting so slow.

"Three...Two...One...Okay Bella you can stop now."

I fell back onto the pillows behind me. There was no way I was going to be able to do this twice; I was already ready to pass out.

"You're doing great Love." Edward whispered, brushing my sweaty hair off my face.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." I growled.

He laughed. "I know. But I'm not sorry."

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

"Okay Bella time to go again." Emma announced as I pulled myself up again.

"Push!"

We repeated this for close to an hour before Emma announced she could see Matt's head. I let out a shaky laugh at the thought of this being over soon. However it was cut short when I realised that I still had to do this all over again for Andy.

"Alright Bella one last big push and we should have him out." Emma encouraged me.

"I can't." I whimpered. I could barely lift myself up, let alone push.

"Yes you can Bella." Edward told me. "One more and we get to see our first baby boy. One more."

"WELL YOU PUSH THEN!" I yelled at him.

"Push NOW Bella." Emma yelled. Edward and a nurse helped lift me up and I pushed with everything I had. It was even more painful than anything I'd experience so far. I'm sure I must have scared some of the other women in the ward with my screaming. I wanted to stop but Edward and all the nurses just kept cheering me on.

Suddenly the pressure disappeared and I fell back on the pillows, completely exhausted. Seconds later a small cry broke the silence.

"It's a boy." Emma smiled. "Would you like to cut the cord Daddy?" She asked Edward. He nodded and took the scissors from her. When he was done Emma held up the tiny baby for me to see before handing Matt off to a nurse to get cleaned up.

That was my baby boy.

He looked so small.

Edward had the biggest smile on his face as he watched the nurses with Matthew. I couldn't see anything from my vantage point. "Go over." I told him.

Edward turned to look at me as if I was insane. "Are you sure?"

"I can't see and I know you want a better look. Please go over." I begged him. I wanted to know what my first son looked like; I hoped he had Edward's hair. Edward smiled wider and jumped up to go and have a closer look at Matthew, picking up on of Emmett's stupid cameras on his way.

"Rest up now Bella. You'll need your strength for the next one." Emma told me as she jotted something down on my chart.

"When do we start again?" I asked wearily. I didn't think I could do that again, I wanted sleep.

"When baby number two gets properly into position we will start again." She told me kindly. "For now just rest and don't worry."

"He's beautiful." Edward proclaimed as he returned to my side.

I laughed. "Well if he looks anything like his daddy..."

"He has your hair." Edward said happily. "And lots of it." I wished I could go over and see him but there were too many people surrounding him and I physically couldn't get up. "He's got my nose though." Edward laughed.

"I'm glad." I said sleepily.

"You did good Bella." Edward said giving me a kiss. I threw myself into the kiss with maybe just a little too much excitement, but after only a few seconds I had another contraction and had to pull away.

My contractions continued for several more minutes without any change in Andy's positioning and I was beginning to get stressed. "Come on Andy..." I whined at my stomach ignoring the sniggers and 'awwwww's from the nurses. "Mummy's tired and you need to come out now."

"I'm just going to ask you to roll on your side Bella. It might help him get into position." I nodded and Edward helped me roll over. Not even two minutes later the foetal monitor started beeping like crazy, successfully scaring the crap out of me.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I yelled.

_All I did was roll on my side. _I thought.

"It's okay Bella. Calm down." Emma insisted. "The contractions are putting a lot of stress on your baby. At the moment there is no cause for worry but if he doesn't come out on his own very soon we're going to have to perform a C-section. Now we need you to roll back okay?" How was she so calm about all of this?

"Roll, roll, roll, push, push, push, that's all I do." I mumbled trying to keep myself from freaking out.

When I was lying on my back again the monitor calmed down and Emma looked slightly relieved. I turned to look at Edward and found him staring at me looking completely freaked out.

"NO! You're not allowed to freak out Edward." I told him. I couldn't deal with three babies right now. He swallowed loudly and rearranged his features into an almost convincing smile.

Another series of contractions later and Andy had finally got himself into position. I felt like I was going to pass out at any moment, all the pushing for Matthew's birth and the pain from the contractions had sapped my energy. I wasn't sure how I was going to find the strength to push Andy out.

"Okay Bella, it's time to go again." Emma informed me.

I got Edward to help me sit up more and got ready for the next round of pushing and contractions. But something didn't feel right.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked worriedly, noticing my perplexed expression.

"It just feels different to before." I said. I had no time to say anything else before another contraction started and Emma was telling me to start pushing again. Once I started pushing I could definitely tell something was different. The foetal monitor started beeping loudly again.

"Something's wrong." I told Emma.

She looked at the read out from the monitor and started muttering hurriedly with the nurses. I couldn't understand a word she was saying. It all happened too fast.

"Bella we need to get the baby out now. He's under a lot of stress and his heart rate is dropping. We think the reason for this is that he's trying to come out feet first, which we don't want. We need to prep you for surgery okay?"

"GET HIM OUT!" I started to yell.

"Bella calm down." Edward tried to sooth me as we started to move out of the room. "It's going to be fine. Just relax."

"WE NEED TO GET HIM OUT!" I repeated.

"And we will Bella, but for now you need to calm down. Otherwise you risk placing even more strain on your baby." Emma informed me.

I tried to calm down, but I wasn't doing a very good job. It wasn't supposed to go like this.

"Bella? Look at me." Edward begged pulling me to face him. "It's going to be okay. We're going to get him out and he'll be just as perfect as Matt. Alright?"

I only managed a small nod in response.

Once we reached the OR Edward was pulled away to scrub up and another doctor came over to prep me for the C-section. A screen was put up infront of me so I couldn't see anything that was going on with the other nurses and doctors.

I was starting to freak out again until Edward reappeared a couple of minutes later dressed in scrubs and took my hand. "How are you doing Love?"

"I don't know." I whispered. I was torn between feeling relieved that I wouldn't have to find the strength to push Andy out and scared shitless about my baby not being okay. But mostly I was just exhausted.

"Can you feel this Bella?" Emma asked me from behind the screen.

I couldn't feel anything. What was she talking about?

"No. I can't feel anything." I told her, fighting the sleepy feeling that was taking over my body.

"Okay. Looks like we're ready everyone."

"What are they doing?" I asked Edward. He looked around the screen for me.

"They're cutting a-"

"I don't want to hear it." I squeaked. It wasn't going to do anyone much good if I threw up right now, and that's exactly what would have happened if he'd finished his sentence.

Edward pulled out one of the cameras again and snapped a few photos of Emma as she worked.

"Put the camera down Edward." I moaned. I didn't want photos of me having my stomach cut open.

"Everyone's going to want to see this Bella." He said snapping a few more photos. "I promise you'll never have to look at them if you don't want."

"He's almost out." Edward announced excitedly after a few more minutes.

I wanted to be as excited as he was but I was simply too tired to keep my eyes open any longer. Now that I could no longer feel the contractions I had nothing keeping me awake. All I wanted to do was sleep for a year.

A small cry broke me from my stupor. I caught a brief glimpse of a small pink person over the top of the screen before the exhaustion overwhelmed me and I passed out.

---

I woke up in a different hospital room some time later.

Edward was sleeping in the chair next to my bed, snoring quietly. I smiled as I watched him sleep but I could shake the feeling that something was off.

Then it hit me.

This strange empty feeling in my stomach.

My babies weren't inside of me anymore. I looked around the room hoping to see them somewhere but they weren't there. My babies were gone.

Where were my babies?

The accelerated beeping of the heart monitor woke Edward up and he was at my side immediately.

"Bella? How do you feel Love?"

I removed the oxygen mask that was over my face. "Empty." I answered. Touching my surprisingly tender stomach. "Where are they boys? Are they okay?" I asked worriedly.

I needed to know my boys were safe. They had to be.

His smile was almost blinding. "Yes Love they're perfect. But Bella, there's one thing you need to know...Andy's a girl."

**

* * *

**

Don't look at me like that. You all knew it was going to happen lol I was so temped to leave you all hanging at "you need to know..." but I decided to be nice.

**We're almost at the end of the story now :) Only three chapters left :D**

**Thank you to all you, readers, reviewers and friends :) Special thanks to Infamous Reader who helped me with the 'baby stuff' for the last two chapters. What did all you mums think of it? **

**And congrats to ****sparkeey2 who was my 1400****th**** reviewer :D**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	38. Chapter 38

****

Voting is still open for the "Twilight All Human Fanfiction Awards" people! Head on over to the website (link on my profile) and VOTE while you can :)

**HOLY MOLEY!!! :O Over 100,000 hits :D I...just...Thanks everyone :D **

**This chapter is for earth-fairy2006 who was my 1500****th**** reviewer :D Thanks for always being so positive towards the story. Go check out her fic she has posted it's called "Switched at Birth".**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 38

**BPOV**

"I'm sorry I just hallucinated." I said shaking my head slightly. "What did you just say?"

Edward's smile was still as blinding as before. "We've got a little girl Bella." He said slower this time.

I couldn't believe it.

I had a baby girl!

The corners of my mouth pulled up into a huge smile that mirrored Edward's. I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect than this. We had a beautiful little boy and now we had our precious little girl too. Edward got his wish after all.

"Can I see them?" I pleaded. With all the commotion during their births I never got to see either of my babies properly and I was dying to see just how gorgeous they were. I mean Edward was their father, how could they not be.

Edward looked worried by my suggestion. "Please?" I pouted. I felt fine, why couldn't I go see them.

"Don't look at me like that Bella." He groaned. I smiled triumphantly before composing my features and pouting again. Edward just rolled his eyes and huffed loudly. "Alright I'll go and get Emma and see what she says."

A couple of minutes later he returned with a beaming Emma. "Congratulations Bella." She chimed as she picked up my chart and started checking monitors.

"You don't need this anymore." She told me as she removed my oxygen mask and unhooked me from the IV bag. She decided to leave the cannula in, just incase I needed any meds or liquids later. Once she was finished sorting out my charts she sat down next to my bed and motioned for Edward to do the same.

"Okay Bella...Edward already knows some of this but I want you both to hear what I have to say." I clenched Edward's hand in my own, completely petrified of what she was going to say next. Edward on the other hand simply continued to smile and rub circles on the back of my hand to try and calm me down.

"I'm sure you were already informed that there was a miscalculation with the sex of you baby." She smiled widely. "I am happy to officially notify you that you have a very healthy five pound two ounce baby boy and another healthy four pound nine ounce baby girl. Since they are so small we will have to keep them here with us in the NICU until they meet our requirements to go home. This means they will need to put on a decent amount of weight and learn how to feed on their own. Depending on how fast they grow and learn you could have them home with you in about two weeks."

Two weeks?

That meant I would be going home in a few days without my babies. There was no way I was going to need to stay here for two weeks as well.

"Can I see them?" I asked Emma trying to distract myself from the rather depressing yet unavoidable truth.

She nodded. "I don't see any reason why not." She laughed. "You'll need to stay in a wheelchair though." Her voice was rather stern as she said this.

"I will. I promise." I squeaked excitedly. I was going to get to see my babies; I would do anything and everything I they wanted as long as I could see them.

"Well I'll make sure they're ready for you upstairs."Emma announced as she stood up and walked to the door. "You know where to go right Edward?"

"Yes." He answered. "I'll be back in a second love." Edward called as he went to organise a wheelchair for me.

I was so unbelievably excited. In just as few minutes I was going to see my two beautiful baby bo-No wait, my one baby boy and my baby girl. That idea was going to take some getting used to. After all I'd gone close to six months thinking I was going to have two mini Edwards to look after.

After a few minutes of waiting I decided to get up and use the bathroom. No one said anything about not getting out of bed so I assumed it would be alright.

I managed to shuffle myself over to the edge of the hospital bed and swing my legs over the side. The epidural seemed to have worn off somewhat and I could now feel my legs properly again. I don't know why Emma insisted I use a wheelchair, I felt fine. When my feet hit the ground it was a whole different story though. As soon as I stood up my knees buckled under my weight and I started falling towards the floor.

Before I could hit the ground someone caught me and lifted me into their arms.

"What on earth are you doing?" Edward demanded as he set me back on the bed. I winced, half at his tone and half at the aching in my legs and stomach.

I didn't answer him I just looked at the floor.

"Bella?" He prompted.

I huffed childishly and crossed my arms across my chest. "I need to go to the bathroom okay?! I didn't know that was going to happen." Now he wasn't going to let me do anything on my own.

"Next time wait for me." He stressed helping me up again. I'm sure I would have fallen again if he hadn't been holding me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked as we walked rather slowly towards the bathroom.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore." I assured him.

When I was finished in the bathroom Edward helped me into my wheelchair and tucked one of the blankets over my legs. I felt like one of those old grandmothers you see in movies, sitting on the porch knitting sweaters for grandchildren. But Edward refused to let me go upstairs without it so I gave in and let him swaddle me in blankets.

"Let's go!" I squealed trying to roll myself out the door and up to my babies. If I was able to I knew I would have been bouncing in my seat I was that excited.

"Calm down Bella they're not going anywhere." Edward laughed taking hold of the handles on the back of the chair.

"Neither are we...now mush." I added jokingly pointing out infront of me like I was charging into battle.

Edward rolled his eyes at me and started pushing me towards the elevator. Every so often I would try and make him go faster but he refused to move any faster than snail-pace. Then I had to endure the elevator ride as well, which seemed to go on forever. Edward ended up placing his hands over mine on the armrests of my chair to stop me strumming my fingers impatiently. As soon as the doors were open I was trying to roll myself, with very little success, down the hall.

Edward simply laughed at my impatience. "Um...Love, if you want to see them then it would be best if you went into the correct room." He chuckled pushing me into a small area with sinks and gowns hanging on the walls.

I looked at Edward quizzically. My babies weren't in here, what was he on about?

"We can't go in all covered in germs Love." Edward explained as he handed me some soap and pushed me closer to the sink. "You don't want our babies getting sick do you."

I shook my head so vigorously that I started to feel a little light-headed. I knew it was a rhetorical question but I felt compelled to respond. Of course I didn't want my babies getting sick.

Once we were all scrubbed up and the nurse deemed us ready Edward guided me into the room. Inside there were what looked like two little clear plastic boxes with several other machines surrounding each one. I could only just make out the two tiny pink shapes inside them.

The sound of soft crying reached my ears and Edward quickly rolled me over to the closest isolette. Inside was one the single most beautiful creatures I'd ever seen.

Without all the muck covering him Matthew was even more handsome then I'd originally thought. Edward was right, he was perfect. All his features mirrored Edward's except his hair which was curly and dark like mine. His cute little baby face was scrunched up as he cried out.

I slowly reached into the box and stroked his tiny arm with my fingertips. His skin was so soft and he was so small. His fingers snatched blindly for something and when I placed my finger in his hand he almost immediately stopped crying. I stared at his little hand in amazement, I couldn't believe how beautiful and loving such a small gesture could be.

"Someone's awake." Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked up to find that Matthew now had his eyes open and was staring at us. They were the most beautiful shade of green; almost as green as Edward's but around the pupil they lightened to an almost gold colour. I found myself hypnotised by their unique beauty.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker." I giggled as Matt's eyes slid closed and he went back to sleep.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He informed me as we moved over to the second isolette. "No boys are coming anywhere near my baby girl until she turns thirty."

I laughed at the seriousness in Edward's voice, but I stopped as soon as my eyes landed on the even smaller baby infront of me.

Andy was just as gorgeous as her brother, although it was in an entirely different way. Her hair was a light bronze colour like Edward's and she looked more like me, but the little bits lot of Edward in her face as well made her look different. She was so perfect.

I couldn't help it, I burst into tears.

"Hey? What's wrong Love?" Edward asked worriedly as he crouched down beside me.

I couldn't stop crying long enough to form an answer.

"Bella, you're scaring me. Now calm down." I took a deep breath and tried to stop my sobs.

After a few minutes that sobs were deduced to sniffles and hiccups. I hurriedly wiped my eyes on the handkerchief Edward passed me and tried to compose myself. Edward watched me for a few moments before asking his question again.

"She...She l-looks like R-re-renee." I managed between hiccups.

It was true. In all the photos I'd seen of Renee as a child she'd looked just like Andy. The only difference was their hair colour.

Edward looked pained as he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Love. I know you still miss her." He whispered rubbing circles on my back. "I'm sure she would have loved to see her grandchildren." This only caused me to start crying again.

I wish Renee could have seen them too. She would have been just as devoted to spoiling them as any of their other grandparents. It saddened me that they would never get to chance to know her. Crazy Grandma Renee who could never decide what her 'calling' was, who would spend hours in the kitchen cooking something that in the end would be inedible, who always loved my father. The woman who now resides in Forks Cemetery thanks to a terrible accident on the highway outside of Forks.

I still remember that day.

I was sixteen and Jake and I had decided to spend the day at the beach while our parents spent to day in Port Angeles. We wanted to be stupid and go cliff diving, being 'rebellious' we'd told people to make it sound cool. I only suffered a minor injury during the whole exercise so we classed it as a major success. When the storm clouds rolled in, in the early evening we rushed home to get changed before our parents could see us in your drenched clothing, and the ground us for all eternity.

But no one came home.

We waited for hours and it was nearly midnight when Charlie pulled up outside. I'd never seen him so distraught in all my life. He was absolutely crushed. It took a lot of coaxing for us to finally get him to tell us what happened.

I felt like some part of me had died when he told us our mothers were both dead. I remember screaming at Charlie, telling him it wasn't true. I threw things, I screamed anything to try and make myself feel better but nothing helped.

She was gone. One single phone call had ripped my world apart.

Charlie had been called in to work so he left early leaving my mother to ride him with Billy and Anna. Half way home their car had been hit by an irresponsible truck driver who had taken one of the many treacherous highway corners too fast.

The doctors said our mothers both died instantly. Billy however escaped with only injuries to his legs. He was now confined to a wheelchair, but Jake and I knew how hard it was for him.

We all missed them greatly, but it was times like this that I missed her the most. Every so often I would see, hear or smell something that reminded me of her and it would almost always move me to tears. Sometimes they were tears of joy and other tears of sadness.

Right now however I didn't know what they were.

Edward continued to let me ruin his shirt for a few more minutes before pulling away slightly to look me in the eye. "Please don't cry love. She wouldn't want you to be sad."

I nodded slightly and pulled away to look more closely at Andy.

"What are we going to name her?" I asked. Andrew Robert Cullen was not exactly a suitable name for a girl.

Edward thought for a few moments. "I'm not sure. What are you thinking?"

"Well we've been calling her Andy for months now; any other name just won't feel right." I said blushing slightly.

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about we keep Andy as the nickname and name her Andrea?"

_Andrea? Hmmm!_

I looked back at Andy. Yes Andrea was the perfect name.

"Andrea it is."

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and leaned down next to my ear. "Welcome to the world Andrea Renee Cullen." He whispered.

My mouth dropped open when he said this. Renee?

I twisted around to look at him. "Edward?"

"She's your mother Bella. She's the woman I owe everything to. The reason I'm not alone. She gave me you." He placed his hands on either side I my face. "I don't want such a special woman to be forgotten."

A few more tears leaked out the sides of my eyes, but Edward quickly wiped them away.

"Thank you." I whispered giving him a quick kiss.

"Matthew James and Andrea Renee Cullen." I mused.

"The two most spoiled children in history." Edward laughed.

"What?" I asked in confusion. Edward merely laughed and spun me around to face the large window between us and the hallway. On the other side of the glass was our whole family. Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice, all wearing huge, eager grins.

I laughed at Alice and Rose who were bouncing up and down trying to get a better look at the babies. At one point Alice even got Jasper to pick her up, but it would seem that made no difference. Esme was holding a large bouquet of flowers, and Charlie had two huge balloons reading "IT'S A BOY!".

I turned to look at Edward. "You didn't tell them?"

"Of course not. I wasn't about to let them ruin your surprise." He laughed.

"You know I hate surprises." I said in mock anger.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. "Well I'm sure you can make an exception just this once can't you Love?"

"I suppose so." I laughed kissing him again.

"Thank you." I whispered when he pulled away.

He looked confused. "For what?"

"For giving me these two gorgeous children." His mouth pulled up into my favourite crooked grin.

"Anything for you Love."

**

* * *

**

I was aiming for cute and fluffy...Did it work?? I kind of made myself cry while writing it lol Did you enjoy it?

**I have had a few people tell me that they are sad that my story is ending in two chapters (well one chapter and an epilogue if you want to get technical). Firstly, I must say I'm thrilled that any of you would say that about my work, it makes me feel like I have really accomplished something with this fic. Secondly, there is the **_**possibility**_** (NOTE THE EMPHASIS ON THIS WORD) of a sequel but I'm not really sure about it. Let me know if you're interested and I'll see if I can come up with a decent plot for a sequel (I have random ideas but no real plotline), if not then I'll just start something else.**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	39. Chapter 39

**OMG OMG OMG OMG! *screaming like crazy* 'Baby Baby' has won 3****rd**** PLACE in the Twilight All Human Fanfiction Awards for 'Best Bella and Edward'!!!!! :D Thank you to all who voted for my story, you have made me so unbelievably happy. I was excited to just be nominated but...WOW! Thanks! :D **

**Thanks to ****strickenbyedward who was ****my 1600****th**** reviewer and to CullenistFanpire who pointed out yet another of my stupid mistakes in the last chapter. THANK YOU!**

**One other thing before we start...I know my updating of late has not been 'ideal' but please don't review saying things like "hurry the hell up". It will NOT get you the chapter any faster. I do apologise for my inconsistent updating but real life always has to come first.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 39

**EPOV**

Seven hours! That's how long I'd been lying in bed try to get to sleep.

Bella was curled up at my side with her head resting on my chest. Anyone else would assume that she was asleep, but I knew better. She was lying there thinking about the same things as I was.

Our two beautiful babies.

It had been three weeks since their arrival and everything was finally falling into place. Unfortunately they were still not home with us, which was tough on both Bella and myself. Matthew had somehow caught a cold and had to be kept in hospital for extra care and Andy had not gained enough weight to be discharged on the original release date.

Bella had been beside herself with worry for the past couple of weeks. The day she had been released from hospital was hard on her. No one ever wants to go home without their babies. We had made close to twenty calls to the nurses that evening to check up on Matt and Andy. Every day after that Bella would be at the hospital as soon as visiting hours started and wouldn't leave until the nurses escorted her out when they were over.

She would sit in a chair between their two isolettes and listen to the monitors and watch our babies all day. Every so often I would walk in to find her talking to them or giggling when they made funny faces at her. She was a wonderful mother. But at the end of the day when we had to go home she would turn into a nervous wreck.

But tomorrow was going to be different. At the end of the day we were going to bring our babies home with us.

I was torn between feeling exceptionally happy and incredibly anxious. Everyone told me I was going to be a great father and I really was trying my best but I was so worried. In the hospital whenever I held, fed or washed my babies there was always a nurse or someone there to help me and make sure I was doing everything right. Now that they were coming home I was going to be on my own. I could bear the thought of making a mistake and hurting one of my children. They were so small and fragile. At one stage I was so apprehensive that I had almost begged Esme to come stay with us to help me out.

Bella on the other hand was perfectly at ease with doing everything with our babies. The nurses all commented on how perfectly she looked after Matt and Andy. It made me proud to know she was doing so well, and even a little jealous at times. I was in awe of how this wonderful, caring and beautiful woman could possibly be part of my life. God knows I didn't deserve her, but for some reason she stuck by me and I was going to do everything in my power to keep her there.

"Love?" I whispered.

"Yes Edward?" She asked turning to face me.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

She smiled and snuggled closer to my side. "I'm just thinking." She mumbled.

"About what?" I said with a yawn.

"How I miss being pregnant." This took me by surprise. From all the books that I'd read and Bella's complains during the last few weeks of her pregnancy I would have thought she'd be relieved.

"You miss it?"

She nodded. "Yes. Not the swollen ankles and the back strain, just the simple stuff."

I motioned for her to continue. "Like, I always knew where they were and if they were okay. I loved how they would respond to our voices and touch. I just miss them." She sounded like she was going to cry when she finished.

"I miss them too Bella, but it's only for a little while longer. This time tomorrow they'll both be here with us. They'll be right there..." I pointed to the two bassinets near our beds.

"I'm just being silly." She muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "No you're not Love. You have every right to feel like this."

"Hmmm." She yawned, her eyelids dropping.

"Go to sleep Love." I whispered, placing a kiss on top of her head. Seconds later she was asleep in my arms.

I glanced over at the clock once more. Only six hours until our babies would come home.

I still couldn't believe how lucky I was. I had the perfect partner and one beautiful little boy and a gorgeous little girl. Life truly doesn't get better than this.

I found my thoughts drifting back to that first day in the hospital when we announced our news.

_Flashback –_

_To watch Bella interact with our children was truly and amazing sight. She was so gentle and caring. A stark contrast to how she had been a few hours ago in the delivery room._

_I'd always thought she was funny when she was angry. Like a kitten trying to be a tiger. But this time she was actually a little scary. The way she had yelled and screamed as she pushed was terrifying. When she was yelling at me though it was even scarier. She continually told me that it was my fault she was in so much pain and I almost felt bad about it. The nurses however assured me it was just hormones and she didn't really mean it when she told me she hated me and wanted me to leave._

_When she had passed out when Andy was born I completely freaked out. I thought something had gone seriously wrong. All the nurses were great though. They assured me that nothing was wrong and Bella just needed some sleep. _

_Then Emma told me the one thing I never expected to hear that day. "Edward, you have a baby girl." _

_I was so unbelievably excited. All I wanted to do was run up to the roof and shout it out to the world. I now had everything I ever wished for...Well almost._

_After we had decided on Andy's name it was time for us to break the news to our family. I laughed at my sibling's immaturity and Charlie's balloons. It wasn't his fault they were wrong, but it was still funny._

_We were bombarded with questions as soon as we reached the hallway._

"_How are they?"_

"_What do they look like?"_

"_When can we see them?"_

"_They are perfect. You'll have to wait and see. And we're not sure." Bella replied before I could draw breath._

_Alice, Rose and Esme were all bouncing up and down excitedly as was Emmett. Jasper, Carlisle and Charlie however just stood there smiling._

"_Congratulations to both of you." Carlisle announced as he gave Bella a hug before turning to me and doing the same thing. Everyone else took turns in congratulating us as well before trying to press their faces up against the glass again._

_I looked down at Bella to find her staring at me with a pleading expression. I knelt down next to her. "How do you want to do this?" I asked._

"_I'm not sure. You decided."_

_I laughed at how cute she was before standing up and clearing my throat. Everyone turned to look at me immediately._

"_Bella and I have something we need to tell you." I started. Everyone's expressions turned worried._

"_Don't worry it's nothing serious." Bella assured them. "First off Charlie might need to buy some new balloons." She laughed._

"_What? Why?" Everyone asked._

_Bella looked at me and slipped her hand into mine. "Because Andy is a girl." I announced._

_Not even half a second went by before all three women started squealing excitedly._

"_Really?" Alice yelled._

_We both nodded._

"_Well there's no time to lose. We'll need to start shopping straight away."_

"_Definitely." Rose agreed._

"_A girl?" Emmett asked looking overly excited. _

_Bella giggled at his crazed expression. "Yes Emmett. Andrea Renee Cullen."_

"_And Matthew James Cullen." I added._

_Esme had tears running down her cheeks. "They're beautiful names." She wept as she flung her arms around me. "My baby boy is all grown up." She sobbed. I rubbed circles on her back as I tried to calm her down. These days she was more emotional than Bella._

_I looked over her shoulder at everyone else._

_Alice and Rose were deep in discussion about their shopping endeavour, Jasper and Emmett had their faces pressed against the window again and Carlisle was talking to Bella. Charlie however was nowhere in sight._

_I looked around quickly trying to figure out where he was but I couldn't see him anywhere. "Where's Charlie?" I asked._

"_He was here a second ago." Esme noted as she pulled out of my arms._

"_There he is." Emmett said pointing to the end of the hallway. Charlie was walking back towards us with both of his blue balloons bobbing along behind him._

"_Where'd you go Dad?" Bella asked eyeing him curiously._

_Charlie just smiled and pulled one of the balloons down for her to see. He had scribbled out 'boy' and replaced it with 'girl'. "I promise to get a better one, but this is a good as I can do on such short notice." I heard him whisper as he placed a kiss on her cheek._

"_It's perfect Daddy. Thank you."_

_End Flashback –_

I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew Bella was bouncing on the bed trying to wake me up.

"Edward. Cullen. Wake. Up." She yelled, each words punctuated by a bounce. I waited until she hit the bed before grabbing her and rolling over so she was beneath me on the bed.

"This is a nice way to wake up." I chuckled as she smiled up at me.

"It certainly is." She agreed before reaching up to kiss me, only to pull away much too soon. "But you need to let me go and get ready. We've got babies to collect." Her smile was almost blinding now.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay." I said, trying to sound whiny as I pulled back to let her get up.

"I'm making breakfast so hurry up." She called as she left the room.

Five minuted later and I was showered, dressed and downstairs. Bella had turned the radio on and was singing along to the music as she scrapped eggs around in the skillet. I leaned on the doorjamb and watched her for a few minutes. After a little while longer she plated up the eggs and turned around to set them on the table. She froze when she saw me in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" She demanded, her cheeks turning pink.

"Long enough." I chuckled. "It's not often that I get a beautiful woman to serenade me as she cooks breakfast. I thought I'd make the most of it."

'You're so full of it." She said as she took her seat at the table.

"But that's what you love about me." I joked as I sat beside her.

She blushed and mumbled. "I love everything about you."

My heart swelled when she said this. If only there was a way for me to keep her with me forever. A way to make her mine. Well there was a way for me to do that, but I wasn't sure whether it was the right thing to do at this present moment in time. I still needed to prove to myself that I was worthy of her.

The only question was, how do I prove it?

---

"Okay, do we have everything?" I asked as we packed all our hospital items into the car.

"We have all the important things." Bella replied as she quadruple checked the restraints on the baby capsules. Matt and Andy were sound asleep in the back of the car, ready to go home.

I double checked the bags and placed them in the trunk of the car before closing it gently. Matt and Andy were angels when they were asleep, but if you woke them up from a nap all hell broke loose. I'd learnt that the hard way. It was going to be a _very_ interesting couple of months for Bella and I.

"I think they're all set." Bella announced. As she made to get out of the car. "OUCH!" She yelled as she hit her head on the roof of the car. I rushed around to make sure she was okay.

"Are you alright? Di-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" She said looking worried. I looked inside to fine Matthew staring at us through half-lidded eyes. After a few minutes he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Bella let out a quiet sigh.

"Thank god I didn't wake him up properly." She laughed as she made her way around to the passenger seat.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked as I closed the back door and hoped into the car as well.

"I'm fine." She assured me as she rubbed her head. "More surprised than anything else."

I chuckled and started up the car.

"What do you want to do when we get home?" I asked quietly as we drove down the freeway _very_ slowly. I wasn't taking any chances with my driving anymore. Even when the accident was not my fault.

"I don't know." She yawned. "I think I need a nap before they wake up."

"Sleep sounds good to me." I agreed. I'd only had about four hours or sleep last night and I was sure I wasn't going to get more than that tonight.

"Mmmmmhmmm!" Bella hummed as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headrest.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. The only noise was the quiet classical music playing through the car radio. When we reached the house I reluctantly woke Bella from her slumber and we unbuckled the capsules and took our babies inside.

It was quite comical seeing Matt and Andy in their bassinets. They looked so small compared to how they looked in their isolettes. Bella was practically asleep on her feet as she stood there watching our babies sleep.

"Come on Love." I said pulling her down on our bed. "They'll be awake in a few hours."

"Let the games begin." She mumbled before falling asleep.

**

* * *

**

What did you think? Good? Bad? Other? I really did try my hardest to make it good for you :S

**We only have the epilogue left now and I will get it up ASAP. Thanks to everyone how has supported me while I have been working on this story. Your positive comments and willingness to help is greatly appreciated and I know I couldn't have done this without you. THANK YOU!**

**Help me out by going to my profile and checking out my new poll :D**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	40. Epilogue

**I totally understand if you all hate me right now. And I am truly sorry, but I have had - and still do have - some serious real life drama that I have to deal with (none of which is as pleasant as the drama you've read here). I hope you think this chapter was worth the wait, and thank you for all the reviews I received while I was 'away' :) **

**This chapter is for all the beautiful women who have helped me make this story great. "THANK YOU" to...Shannon, for your special late night brainstorming sessions (and being my baby-o-pedia :P), Sara, Mandy and Shelby, for inflating my ego and helping to keep me writing, to my 'little sister' Amber for pestering me to update, and one final HUGE thank you to Ezzy, for always being there to help and offer support :) THANKS GIRLS!! This is for you.**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

**BPOV**

_4 weeks later_

"Slow down little man." I laughed as Matthew nuzzled into my breast as he guzzled down his breakfast. "You'll give yourself indigestion." As always he ignored me and continued to feed, his eyes slowly sliding closed. A slight whimpering from the basinet told me Andrea was almost awake as well.

I looked over at the clock to find it was only three thirty. "Shhhh baby girl, you're going to wake Daddy." I cooed as I reached over and rocked the basinet gently.

Edward had gone back to work two weeks ago and the sleepless nights were really getting to him. The big purple shadows under his eyes were a testament of this. I felt a little guilty, even though I knew this was to be expected, and I had no control over my babies sleep patterns. At least I could sleep during the day when they were sleeping. Edward couldn't exactly do that while he was in classes.

He'd been so good to me, even more than usual, since the babies had arrived. Since we brought the babies home we'd been a pair of nervous wrecks. I don't think either of us slept a wink the first few nights. If one of the babies even so much as whimpered or sighed we were out of bed and checking they were okay. Every time it turned out there was either nothing wrong and they were still asleep, or they needed to be changed or feed. Never anything to worry about.

Andrea continued to whimper loudly.

Matthew had finished feeding, been burped and was now fast asleep in my arms so I made to place him back and feed Andrea. However my movements and Andy's whimpering must have woken Edward.

"What wrong Love?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Nothing Edward, go back to sleep."

"It's okay, let me help. Here..." He held out his arms for Matthew just as Andrea started to cry in earnest.

I quickly handed Matt over and scoped Andrea up. "It's okay baby girl. Mummy's here." I cooed rocking her gently before bringing her closer to my breast. She quickly latched on and started suckling just as adamantly as her brother before her.

I looked over at Edward and saw he was staring at me with a huge smile on his face. Matthew was snuggled into his side, fast asleep.

"What?" I asked, somewhat lamely.

"You're amazing." He mused, his voice full of adoration and love.

I blushed. "You're not too bad yourself Mister." I retorted pointing to the still sleeping baby in his arms.

"It's more good luck then good management Love." He laughed quietly. "_You_ were made for this though."

"And so is almost every other woman on this planet Edward." I joked.

He frowned. "That's not what I meant. Yes physically you were made for it, but I meant being a mother, not giving birth. I'm jealous; it's obvious they like you more than me." He sounded a little disgruntled.

I laughed loudly for a moment before I caught myself and moved my hand to muffle the sound. Edward looked confused for a few moments but then Matthew started to stir, causing him to direct his efforts elsewhere.

Once we were sure both babies were asleep and that I was in control of myself Edward refocused his attention on me. I stalled for a few moments while I fixed my pyjamas and adjusted Andrea into a more comfortable position for us both.

"Are you going to tell me what's so funny now?" Edward asked.

"You don't honestly think they've started picking favourites yet do you?" I giggled, I couldn't think of a more absurd notion.

He looked at me like I'd grown an extra head. "Are you blind? It's clear they like you more than me."

I shook my head. "Edward, Andy is the biggest Daddy's girl there ever was and will ever be and if you had breasts and were able to feed him, Matthew wouldn't ever want to leave you." It was hilarious to watch the flow of emotions across Edward's face. When he finally settled on embarrassed he looked away to hide his face.

"Now I feel stupid." He mumbled.

"It's okay Edward." I said trying hard not to laugh again.

"Can I hold Daddy's girl then?" He asked, looking excited.

"Daddy should really go to sleep." I warned him. "You've got a big day don't you?"

"But I didn't get my cuddle." He whined, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

I rolled my eyes yet again. "Then give Mummy her boy." I said going along with his charade.

"But you just got to cuddle both of them." He said in mock outrage.

And so it went on. We did this almost every morning after the three o'clock feeding. I would normally give in and let him have his way for a while until it really was time for us to all go back to sleep.

Watching Edward with both our babies was amazing. He thought he was going to be bad at it and I loved seeing him prove himself wrong. He bravely tackled all the diaper challenges the twins sent our way, and after each feeding he insisted on burping them, claiming he felt useless otherwise. Then, every night he would hum my lullaby and somehow managed to send both babies and myself to sleep in record time.

I was the luckiest woman in the world.

The rest of the family had been just was wonderful.

Esme and Carlisle had nominated themselves to be our '24/7 baby hotline' and babysitting service, although I wasn't ready to call in that last favour again anytime soon. Edward and I tried to go out for dinner about a week after the babies came home, to celebrate, but I didn't even make it to the end of our street before I started to have baby withdrawal and we had to go home. Once I was confident that I could actually leave my babies alone Edward and I had managed to go out for a few hours. But being confident of Carlisle and Esme's abilities to care for my children didn't stop me from calling every ten minutes to check on them.

Over the past few weeks Alice and Rose had put their shopping talents to good use and bravely tackled the 'challenge' of helping me shop for some girl stuff for Andy. We had plenty of newborn baby clothes in neutral colours like yellow, green and white so I didn't have to worry about buying those for Andrea. Her outfits for when she got a little older were a different story. Edward's grandmother had take her little sailor outfits back and converted one of the sets into a tiny little skirt and shirt outfit for Andy, but that was all we really had.

Since the twins were premature Emma said I would need to keep the twins away from areas where they may be exposed to too excessive amount s of germs. So Alice, Rose and I had entered the not so fun (for me) world of online shopping, or if we weren't shopping online Alice and Rose were 'out in the field' shopping for me. I always got so excited when they brought all their purchases home for me to see. I still detested shopping but I was in love with all the exciting and beautiful things I got to buy for my baby girl. I even got the little black Mary Janes.

Emmett and Jasper were a bit apprehensive at first with the babies. It was quite funny to watch them a first. When someone else was holding the babies they will both lean down and make faces at them and coo about how cute they were, but put a baby in their arms and they'd both freeze. The first time we tried this the looks of terror on their faces caused us all to burst out laughing. I'd never seen Emmett look so petrified in my life. When the babies woke up and started crying they freaked out even more. Thankfully Alice and Rose took the babies off them and managed to settle them down. I was too busy laughing to even give them a hand.

But over the past few weeks the boys had relaxed a little and it was damn near impossible to get Emmett to surrender my babies unless a feeding or diaper change was in order. He found absolutely everything, about how the babies acted, hilarious. Even when they were sleeping Emmett would laugh at their cute facial expressions.

Charlie had been amazing though.

As awkward as he might be around everyone else, he was a natural with the babies. I thought after over twenty years he would have been a little rusty, but this wasn't the case. He didn't need any direction or assistance when it came to looking after the babies. He'd even mastered the art of holding two babies at the one time. Nothing was going to stop Grandpa Charlie.

And it didn't stop there. Sue Clearwater had knitted me about a million pairs of baby booties and little jackets which the twins loved. Jake and Nessie were making plans to come down and visit when Nessie finished her college midterms. Nessie was so upset that she'd only been able to see the twins briefly before she had to return to college and Jake was already to starting to teach Matthew about cars and motorbikes.

It was amazing and I was so blessed to have them all in my life.

"Bella?" Edward whispered quietly.

"Yes Edward?" I mumbled sleepily as I opened my eyes. I hadn't even realised I'd started to fall asleep.

Edward laughed at my sleepy expression. "Will you take Matt for me? I can't put Andy to bed one handed." He chuckled.

"I thought you'd never ask." I giggled as I took Matt from Edward's arms.

"Hello my darling boy." I cooed as Edward swaddled Andrea and put her down in her bassinet. He was so beautiful, just like his father. I couldn't help but think of who he'd be when he grew up. "Who are you going to be little man?" I asked him as I held him up. "Are you going to be a doctor? President? Astronaut?" Of course he couldn't answer me. "Oh well, you've got plenty of time to decide that." I mused to myself.

"What about your sister hmm? Are you going to be a good big brother?" I laughed quietly. "Are you going to chase off all the boys like your Daddy is?" I asked looking over at Edward who was bent over Andrea's bassinet.

"He'd better." Edward laughed. "No one is going to be good enough for my girl." He turned and held out his arms for Matthew.

"Goodnight darling boy." I whispered giving him a light kiss on his forehead before handing him over to Edward. "Give Andy a kiss for me too." I added as I curled up to watch Edward set Matthew down.

"Good night Love." Edward whispered in my ear as he lay down and pulled me close.

"Good night Edward." I sighed as I drifted off to sleep.

--

The twins woke up again at six thirty and pulled me away from a very strange dream about dancing chocolate bars. Edward was securely wrapped around me from behind and amazingly he was still asleep. One rather loud squawk from Matthew though and he was right awake.

"What's going on?" He mumbled sitting bolt upright in bed, his hair all flat on one side.

All I could do was laugh at him as I pulled myself out of bed. Andrea was lying quietly in her bassinet staring transfixed at the coloured mobile above her head. Matthew however was screaming up a storm, his face bright red.

"Why are boys so crabby when they're hungry?" I mumbled as I scooped him up into my arms. Matt stopped crying almost immediately and started patting his hands against my chest.

"Watch those hands Mister." Edward joked as he made his way towards the bathroom to get ready for work. I chuckled quietly at his mock stern tone before turning my attention towards Matthew.

Once Matt was done I placed him back in his bassinet and jiggled his favourite little teddy bear infront of him. He just stared at it for a few moments before pulling its ear into his mouth.

"Awww Matty what are you doing?" Edward laughed as he came back into the room and saw what was going on. Matt just started at him and continued to suck on the bear's ear. "Come to me little man." And without a seconds hesitation Edward lifted Matt up, holding him so Matt's head was on his shoulder.

From my place on the bed with Andy it was a beautiful view but I knew all too well that the day would not go well of Edward showed up to work with baby puke on his shirt. "You may want this." I said holding out one of the small towels I kept next to the bed.

"Good thinking ninety nine." He said flipping it over his shoulder and readjusting Matthew. A small grunting noise reached my ear and I looked over to see a rather disgusted looking Edward and a very red face Matthew. After a second his colouration returned to normal and he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Really buddy you shouldn't have." Edward said making an exaggerated fanning motion in front of his nose. "Please excuse us ladies, we will be back." And with that he left the room.

"Boys are gross aren't they Andrea?" I laughed as I rested her up on my knees. She just stared at me with her wide green eyes, occasionally blinking or flapping her tiny arms. "Yes they are." I cooed and she smiled at me and gurgled happily.

Several minutes later Edward returned with a freshly changed and gurgling Matthew. "He's all yours now Mummy." He laughed as he placed Matt next to me on the bed before saying goodbye and leaving for work.

"Make sure you're back my four." I called out as I heard the door close.

"I don't think he heard me kids." I laughed. Neither Matt nor Andy seemed to be paying any attention to me. Andy was tugging on a lock of my hair and Matt was gurgling at the ceiling.

"Okay." I said to no one in particular as I slid out of bed to begin my usual daily routine.

--

The day passed quickly as I pottered around, cleaning and organising things between nap times and feedings. Matt was being particularly fussy and I'd been forced to move Andy into another room so she could sleep while I tackled her brother.

"Come on Matty." I cooed as I continued to rock him. He'd been crying for what felt like forever and simply refused to go to sleep when I put him down. I looked at my watch and noticed it was about three in the afternoon, I'd been at this for almost an hour and half. I sighed and continued to rock him in my arms.

"Okay buddy, this better work or I'm calling Grandma." I joked as I sorted through the CDs scattered around the sound system. After a few minutes I finally found the jewel case that held Edward's Baby CD. I only hoped that the music was going to help.

And sure enough after five minutes Matt was out like a light and I was finally able to put him down for a few minutes. I went to the spare room to check on Andy and make sure the baby monitor was still working before I collapsed on the couch for a nap of my own.

Sadly the phone started to ring only an hour later. I don't think I'd ever moved faster in my entire life, especially on my lethargic state, but I was out of my chair before the phone could start its second ring. Nothing was going to ruin my afternoon's hard work with Matthew.

"This better be important Rose." I groaned after checking the caller ID.

"_Hello to you too Sunshine."_ She chirped happily. _"How are my favourite niece and nephew?"_

"They're fine Rose. You're just lucky your call didn't wake them up."

"_Oh! Sorry Bells. I didn't know."_ She apologised. I could hear the sound of a car engine in the background. Was she calling me from work?

"Nah its fine Rose. What can I do for you?"

"_Well I'm on my way over right now. You are all coming to my place this afternoon before we go out."_

Go out? What was she talking about?

"Edward and I don't have any plans to go out." And frankly I wasn't in the mood to go anywhere. I had already made plans to order-in and nap on the couch with Edward.

"_Bella it's your three year anniversary, you don't think Edward wouldn't have something planned? We're going out to dinner to celebrate."_ I heard a car door close through the phone. _"Now come and let me in."_

I groaned and hung up before slothing my way to the door to let her in. Edward knew I hated surprises, why wouldn't he tell me we were going out?

"Okay woman where are my babies." Rose whisper yelled as she pranced into the house. I simply rolled my eyes and pointed her in the direction of the spare-room. Rose had been way too over excited the past few months, but as curious as I was I wasn't going to press the issue.

"If you wake Matthew _you_ have to get him back to sleep." I called after her.

"Yeah yeah grumpy lady." She said dismissively as she walked over to Andy. It would seem that Andy knew what was going on because she started to wake up.

"Hey gorgeous," Rose cooed. "Want to come with Aunty Rosie?"

I left Rose to dress and organise Andy while I sorted some extra clothes, diapers etc in the baby bag. Thankfully Matthew stayed asleep the whole time. Even when I packed him into his car seat he didn't stir.

"So Emmett has offered to keep an eye on the bubs until I'm finished beautifying you. Alice dropped off your outfit during lunch, and Edward's meeting us at the restaurant at seven thirty. Got it?" Rose said in a hurry and she sped through the streets to her house.

"Sure Rose but can you please slow down?" I begged as I clutched my seat. Rose simply rolled her eyes at me and kept driving.

"Can you call Emmett and make sure he's on his way home." Rose asked as she passed me her phone.

I had learnt a long time ago that you never argued with Rose so I quickly dialled Emmett's number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hey Babe."_ He answered.

"I thought you said we could keep our affair secret Emmy." I chuckled.

"_Sorry Bells. What are you doing with my wife's phone? You aren't holding her for ransom or something are you?"_

"No Emmett. S_he_ is the one who is kidnapping _me_."

"_So you kidnapped her phone?"_ He joked. I could just make out a muffled noise in the background when he spoke.

"What are you doing Em?"

"_Nothing. Just chillin' on the couch. You guys almost here?"_ He sounded mush too excited as he said this.

"Almost. See you soon Emmy pie"

"_Okay bye babe."_ He laughed.

"He's already home." I informed Rose as we turned into their street.

"Well we'd better not keep lover-boy waiting." Rose laughed.

Almost as soon as we pulled up outside the house Emmett was outside unbuckling Matt and Andy's car seats. Matthew was thankfully still asleep but Andy seemed to be wide awake.

"Awww Bells I was hoping to watch some of the game with my little man. Why's he sleeping?" Emmett whined quietly as he carried the babies inside.

"Don't even get me started." I groaned as I placed the baby bag next to the couch. Emmett and Rose were having a whispered conversation in the doorway. Both were smiling like crazy and nodding at everything the other said. After a few moments they gave each other a quick kiss and Rose came over to stand beside me.

"What was that all about?" I asked out of curiosity. They'd been acting strange for a while now and I was dying to know what the big secret was.

"I'll let you know later." Rose chuckled grabbing my arm.

"Okay. Emmett, diapers are in the middle pocket, wipes in the side and there's clean clothes there incase they need them." I rattled off as Rose pulled me from the room.

"Okay Bella. Shower. Now." She commanded.

"Geez Rose, calm down. We have two and a half hours." Rose simply levelled a glare in my direction, wordlessly telling me to do as I was told. "Someone's bossy today." I said, sticking out my tongue as I made my way into the bathroom.

After a quick scrub down I pulled on the underwear Rose had set out for me and wrapped myself in my robe that Rose had brought from the house.

"Okay Rose. I'm ready for you to tor- I mean beautify me." I joked as I stepped out of the bathroom. Rose was busy setting out masses of appliances and cosmetics on top of her dresser.

"Let's hope Andy isn't going to start channelling your hatred of all things girly." Rose mumbled and she pushed be down into the chair infront of the mirror. All I could do was roll my eyes and let Rose fluff, plump, flick, and whatever else she wanted to do, in silence.

The end result wasn't all that bad, I have to admit. As always I had just enough makeup to accentuate my best features, but not enough to look overly done-up or unnatural. My hair had been expertly curled by Rose and half of it was pulled up with a beautiful sliver clip. The rest was left to fall over my shoulders in loose ringlets.

I have to admit I looked very pretty.

"Give me a few minutes and then we can get you dressed. Your dress is over there." Rose was already starting her makeup as she pointed to a garment bag hanging from the top of the door.

I removed the bag from the door before pulling it open to reveal a stunning midnight blue dress. The beautiful silky material seemed to be shimmering, even in the artificial light of the bedroom. The top of the dress had wide straps that would rest just on my shoulders and the 'v' neck of the dress was trimmed with blue lace. The skirt looked as though it would rest just bellow my knees and appeared to have several layers under it, making it flare out.

"You like it?" Rose chirped as she finished curling the ends of her hair. Her makeup was a lot more intense than mine, with her smokey eyes and blood red lipstick but she could always pull it off. Her hair was pulled over to the side and decorated with a small black comb studded with red stones. I couldn't help but feel jealous of her. She was so beautiful and confident, while I was awkward and plain.

"I love it." I gushed as I held it up infront of the mirror. "Let's just hope it fits properly."

"It will. Alice has never been wrong before." Rose informed me as she pulled another garment bag from inside her closet.

Amazingly the dress fit. Well to be truthful it was a little loose around the middle but I couldn't tell whether that was because I was successfully ditching the last of the baby weight or whether that was how the dress was meant to be. The former made me feel better so I decided to run with that.

After I was dressed Rose got me to help her into her new dress. It was a strapless red number decorated alone the hemline with a series of black curved lines weaved between each other. It had an empire waist which came around to tie at the back with a large red bow.

"Okay now all we need are the shoes. Shoes, shoes, shoes." She mumbled as she searched through the bags at the foot of the bed. "AHA! Here' you are." I opened the box to find a pair of four-inch strappy heels which were definitely going to land someone in hospital. And that someone would most probably be me.

I opened my mouth to say as much but Rose beat me to it. "Not excuse Bella. Those shoes go with the dress and they aren't even that high." She chided me as she pulled on her own mammoth heels.

"They are coming of as soon as we get to the restaurant." I warned her.

She simply shrugged. "Suit yourself, but you _will_ be wearing them tonight. Now come on." She squealed as she jumped up and headed for the door. She was _way_ more excited about tonight then I was.

I pulled the shoes on and slowly stood up. The heels were surprisingly comfortable and the heels seemed to be sturdy enough so I left them on.

_Heels – 0, Bella – 1 _I thought to myself as I followed Rose out of the bedroom.

"Emmy! Come and admire my work." Rose called out as she dragged into the living room. Emmett was lying on the couch bouncing Matthew with one arm while Andy was snuggled up against the other. They were so adorable.

"I swear I didn't wake him." Emmett explained, smiling at Matthew. "He woke up all on his own."

I laughed at Emmett and went to sit down next to him but Rose stopped me. "Nuh uh Mummy. There will be no spitting up on that dress so you sit over there." She commanded, pointing to one of the lounge chairs as she took Andy from Emmett.

"Okay but you _will_ be giving me back my babies." I warned.

"Sure thing Bellsy," Emmett said dismissively before he turned to Rosalie. "Can we tell her now?" He almost begged.

Rose rolled her eyes at his eager tone but she couldn't help the smile that was forming. "Okay babe."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Emmett and I have some news. And we wanted you to be the first to know." She began.

"Okay?" I said, still confused. "What is it?"

They both looked at each other then turned back to me smiling like fools. "We're having a BABY." They yelled at the same time.

I'd never been the one to squeal but I did when I heard that news. "Ah! Congratulations you two. This is amazing. How far along are you?"

Rose beamed as she spoke. "Well since we'd had so much trouble we didn't want to tell anyone until we were absolutely sure it was going to stick." She said in an almost serious tone. "I'm thirteen weeks."

"But that means..." I counted back in my head.

"Yeah!" Rose and Emmett said at the same time.

"It's all your doing Bella. If you hadn't suggested that vacation then we don't know if this would have happened so soon." Emmett was practically bouncing in his seat. "Thank you."

"Hey don't look at me, this was all you big guy." I laughed as I jumped up to hug them both. "I'm going to be an Aunty." I chirped excitedly.

"I'm going to be a Mum." Rose squealed and I saw the tears pooling in her eyes.

"You'll be great Rose." I assured her grabbing some tissues off the table to save her makeup. She quickly wiped her eyes and smiled happily. "Do you have any pictures?"

"You bet we do." Emmett bellowed. "And our kid is just as cute as your jelly bean and peanut. Here!" He quickly handed Matthew over to me, much to Rose's displeasure and ran off to their bedroom.

"Told you he'd be excited." I stage whispered to Rose as she hurried to cover me up in a towel to protect my dress. Rose simply smiled at me and continued to rock Andy who was almost asleep again.

"FOUND THEM!" Emmett yelled as he bounced back into the room with the ultrasound pictures. Rose and I shushed him quickly before he could wake Andy. He looked disgruntled but perked up as soon as I handed Matt back to him.

There were three pictures in total, all just as grainy as mine had been. Each displayed a completely different little person. In the first the baby looked like nothing more than a white shape in Rose's womb. However the second showed what was definitely a little person, all curled up in the most adorable fashion.

The third picture was the most beautiful though. The baby was considerably bigger than it was in the previous tow ultrasounds and it looked as though he or she was sucking their thumb.

"They're beautiful Rose." I gushed when I finished with the photos.

"Hey! I helped." Emmett complained, causing us all to laugh quietly.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" I asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Rose said as she placed Andy in the her car seat, smiling fondly at her.

Emmett huffed as he rocked Matthew. "By 'we' she means 'she'. She won't even let me find out. She insist we both stay in the dark."

"Since when have you ever been able to keep a secret Em?" Rose teased.

"Since never, but I really want to know." He whined.

Rose rolled her eyes at Emmett childish behaviour.

"Don't worry Em." I said wrapping an arm around him. "You only have to wait six or so more months to find out." I joked.

"Not helping Bella." He laughed before his phone started ringing. "He-low!" He boomed into the receiver. "Are you serious?" He glanced down at his watch. "Crap, we'll be there soon I swear." And with that he hung up and started packing Matt into his car seat.

"We're late girls. Move, move, MOVE!"

"Calm down Em. So we're a little late, I'm sure everyone will understand." I complained as I tried to make it to the car and not fall on my face in my heels.

Emmett paid me no attention and continued to herd us into the car so we could be on our way. I was forced to sit in the passenger seat while Rose was squashed in the back between the twins' car seats. I offered to swap but she insisted she was fine.

After several minutes of driving through the now dark streets we slowed to a stop. But before I could take in my surroundings a blindfold was pulled over my eyes. "What's going on?" I hissed.

No one answered me.

"Rose?" My door was suddenly pulled open and Emmett lifted me from the car. Somewhere in the distance I could hear music being played. "Where are we?"

"It's a surprise." Emmett whispered in my ear, chuckling at some inside joke.

"You said we were going to a restaurant."

"We are but we have to stop here for something. Now shush and come with me." He said and he started to pull me towards the sound of the music. In true Bella fashion I tripped several times causing Emmett to laugh at me but eventually we came to a stop. The music sounded so close now.

"Okay Bells take a seat." Emmett told me as he gently pushed me back onto some kind of cushioned seat. "Relax," He told me. "Nothing bad is going to happen." And with that he all but disappeared. I couldn't hear him anywhere of feel him. I was alone with the music.

Before I could start to freak out though the melody changed into something that was very familiar. It was my lullaby. Only this time there were new sounds. The only two I could pick were the violin and flute but there were many other instruments weaving their unique sound in with the piano, and it was beautiful.

Midway through the song the piano drifted to an end and I could hear someone walking around somewhere. The sounds of footsteps came closer and closer until I could practically feel the person infront of me.

Then out of nowhere the blindfold that had covered my eyes was being pulled away. The lights caused me to be temporarily blinded but after a moment I was able to focus and take in the amazing sight before me.

We were in the park and I was sitting on one of the benches across from a gazebo that had never been there before. It was painted white and draped in flowers and fairy lights which twinkled delicately. Sitting inside was a group of teenagers, the oldest couldn't have been more then eighteen at the most. Each was dressed in black and playing a different instrument.

But even such a magnificent spectacle couldn't divert my attention from the wondrous sight infront of me. For there was Edward Cullen dressed in a stylish black suit, hair in disarray, crooked smile firmly in place, kneeling on the ground at my feet.

I couldn't help the tears that immediately sprung to my eyes as he took my hand in his.

"I've been thinking about this for weeks. Just trying to find the right words so I don't sound cheesy and cliché. But I haven't been able to. All I want to do is be cheesy and tell you how much I love and adore you.

"Bella Swan, from the moment you fell into my life I've been in love with you. And over the past three years there has never been a moment where that has changed.

"I know I don't deserve you, but you've stuck with me all this time and you've never deserted me no matter how poor my judgement was. Not only that but you have given me the two most beautiful children. I can only hope that one day I'll be worthy of you.

"Isabella Swan, three years ago in this very same park you said yes to me. You agreed to be part of my life and I've never stopped being thankful for that. Say 'yes' again Bella Swan. Say you'll be mine and let me make you happy."

And with that he pulled a simple black box from his pocket and held it out to me.

"Will you marry me?" He pulled the box open to reveal the most gorgeous ring I'd ever seen. It was a sizable solitaire diamond set in white gold with several small diamonds set in the band on either side. I loved it immediately.

"Bella?" Edward called out to me as I realised I'd been silent for far too long.

_Say 'yes' you idiot. _My brain yelled at me. _Silence in the enemy here Bella._

"Yes!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His mouth pulled up into the biggest smile I'd ever seen and he jumped up - pulling me with him - and claimed my lips a passionate kiss. I knew I shouldn't have acted the way that I did infront of our small audience but I couldn't help but throw myself into the kiss. I didn't have words to express how happy I was, so I just prayed that he could feel my sincerity and gratitude through our kiss.

After a few minutes we begrudgingly broke the kiss but stayed safely wrapped in each other's arms. I couldn't believe he'd going to all this effort for me. It was however exactly what I would have expected him to do. He was perfect after all.

"Now you can have your ring." He laughed. I swear I saw some tears in his eyes as he slid the ring onto my finger and kissed it. If felt so right to have it there.

It was a while before I realised that the music had stopped and I blushed with embarrassment when I looked to find all eyes focused on our embrace. The girls were all smiling and the boys were trying to look aloof, without much success.

"Meet my extra credit music class Love." Edward laughed, keeping his arm wrapped around my waist as he gestured to the musicians.

"This...?" I began, completely stunned. "This is what you've been doing all these months? You been...?" I stammered.

"Yes love this is what I've been working on. Originally I intended to ask you sooner but certain unfortunate events made that impossible." He whispered in my ear. "But I think it all worked out pretty well in the end." His last line was followed by a small chuckle.

"Yes Mr Cullen I think it all worked out pretty well too." I said in my most sultry voice as I turned to face him again. Just as I was about to pull him in for another kiss his phone started to ring. He gave me an apologetic smile and checked the caller ID, after which he rolled his eyes and accepted the call. I heard someone on the other end of the line say something, but I couldn't understand it.

"She said 'yes'" Edward announced and I heard several voices squealing and cheering on the other end of the line. "Yes Alice we'll be there soon." He laughed as he hung up.

"What's happening?" I asked as he typed something into his phone. He quickly pressed send before turning to me.

"We are going out to dinner to celebrate with all of our family." He laughed.

"All of them?" I squealed.

"Yes Love Charlie, Jake, Nessie, and several others." My smile continued to grow.

"Come on Love." Edward took my hand and started pulling me away from the gazebo.

"What about-"

Edward cut me off before I could finish. "It's all sorted Love." Seconds later we were standing next to a sleek black sedan, the door of which was already open for us to climb in.

"After you m'lady." Edward joked.

I giggled at his silly formal tone as I slid in. "Thank you kind sir." Edward shook his head and climbed in behind me. As soon as the door was closed the car pulled out of its spot.

"You do realise you're stuck with me now, don't you?" I joked as I watch him play with my ring on my left hand.

He lowered his lips so they were just beneath my ear. "Bring on the shackles my Love. Because there's nowhere I'd rather be."

* * *

**THE END!**

**Okay people, I'm sitting here at my desk feeling so nervous I think I may throw up so PLEASE let me know what your opinion on the story is. I had lots of trouble trying to figure out how to end the epilogue but I hope it turned out alright. My apologies for any typos as well. I was having a bit of a 'moment' while proofing and I know there will be some that I've missed. SORRY!**

**If you've never reviewed before (or are new) then please review here and let me know what kept you reading, alerting or fav-ing etc. I will beg if I have to...PLEASE TELL ME! If you hated it TELL ME WHY! If you loved it TELL ME WHY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE just TELL ME! As I write this there is 630+ people who have this story listed as a favourite can you PLEASE REVIEW and tell me why you faved the story.**

**Thank you to everyone who has or is going to review, fav, alert etc :) You are all wonderful and I can't tell you how much I appreciate the support and encouragement you have provided. Special mentions to mylove1935 and LaPushComesToShove (I love this penname :D) who were my 1,700th and 1,800th reviewers respectively :D **

**Due to the unfortunate dramas in my real life I am putting the sequel on hold for the time being. I WILL write it eventually and it will most likely be about how Bella and Edward cope with raising twins in the lead up to the wedding (ie coping with Alice lol). It will also include Rose's pregnancy, a crazy excited Emmett, more Grandpa Charlie, Uncle Jake and Aunty Nessie :D Sound good? I hope so and I'd love it if you'd all come back and read it when I'm ready to write it – I will post an A/N so you'll know when it's ready to go up :D**

**It's so odd not finishing with "Next chapter up soon" (But I guess after last chapter I ruined my credibility anyway) So... Bye for now!**

**-Amy**


End file.
